Bleach: Aizen Attacks
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Ichigo was able to defeat threats like the Soul Society and Fae, but now Aizen and his servants have returned. In hopes of taking over the duel monster spirit world and destroying Karakura Town, it's up to Ichigo and his friends to duel and defeat this sinister man
1. Aizen Returns

Going fast makes me feel alive

My heart beats in hyper drive

Do you think you can win?

Only if I lose

Just let destiny choose

I can hear you breathing

I can see you coming

I can feel the wind

It's blowing me around

Take a shot at me running side by side

It's a blur…as I go by

I can hear you breathing

I can see you coming

I can feel the wind

It's blowing me around

See the sun arising

Fire in the sky

Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.

A few months have passed since Ichigo and his friends have dueled against the members of the Soul Society and it was discovered that Aizen, Kaname, and Gin were discovered traitors. It has been made unclear what they've been up to, but Ichigo and the others have been on good terms with them.

"Zangetsu, attack him directly!" Ichigo said as he had Zangetsu attack and he won his duel. Ichigo heard clapping and saw it was his girlfriend, Orihime.

"Great as always." Orihime said.

"Thanks, Orihime. I need to be at the top of my game all the time. You never know when we're going to run into trouble again." Ichigo said. "It was such a mess against Byakuya and the rest of the Soul Society with Fae. Now, that Aizen guy is out there and who knows what he's up to."

"Don't worry about it too much. It will all be fine." Orihime said as she grabbed his arm. "We better get going, our free period is almost over."

"I guess you're right." Ichigo said as they headed back to class.

…..

Soul Society

The Soul Society was an organization that studied dueling. They tempted to destroy the duel monster spirit world, but changed since they were all deceived by Sosuke Aizen. Now, they became a normal organization that supports future duelists. Right now, the man in charge, Yamamoto, was in the middle of some paper work when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yamamoto said and it was Byakuya Kuchiki that entered.

"Here is that paper you wanted." Byakuya said as he placed paperwork on his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Kuichiki." Yamamoto said.

"I must ask, haven't you been wondering what Aizen is up to?" Byakuya said.

"He has been quiet, but we can't drop our guard. We don't know what he's up to and he could strike at any moment." Yamamoto said. "If that comes, we might need the help of Ichigo Kurosaki."

…

Ichigo

When Ichigo and Orihime returned to class, girls were all over Ichigo as he was asking for an autograph since Ichigo was considered a dueling pro. He tried to get out, but they wouldn't listen.

"Are you alright, Orihime? It's not bothering you that all those girls are over Ichigo, is it?" Rukia said.

"Not at all. He's dedicated to our relationship and I have no reason to doubt him." Orihime said.

"That's a great way to look at it. You must have a lot of faith in him." Tatsuki said.

"By the way, where is Uryu, Renji, Chad, and the others?" Orihime said.

"They're trying to get some extra practice in. They want to be able to keep up with Ichigo." Tatsuki said.

"Enough! Will you girls leave me alone?" Ichigo said. When he was finally able to get free, class ended and they met up with the rest of the guys which was Rangiku, Ikkaku, Renji, Chad, Yumichika, and Uryu.

"How's it going?" Ichigo said.

"Doing some extra training. You want a duel to see how far we've come?" Renji said.

"Hold on, I get him first." Ikkaku said.

"Slow down boys. Ladies first." Rangiku said.

"Will all of you slow down?" Ichigo said.

"All of you need to settle down. We need to keep this orderly." Uryu said.

"How did I get in these kinds of situations?" Ichigo said.

"That's the down side of being a champion." Yumichika said. "People will be asking for duels, but it's better than having others cowardly avoid you."

"If all of you are done, there's something you might want to see." Chad said. All of them felt a change in the wind and it looked like that there was something opening in thin air.

"What's going on?" Rangiku said.

"This can't be good." Rukia said. A black hole opened up and two people were coming out. One of them was giant with black hair in a ponytail on the back of his bald head. The other was much smaller with pale white skin and green lines running down from his eyes.

"So this the place?"

"You really should pay more attention."

"Ha, this place doesn't look all that great." The giant pulled out his dull disk and placed a card. It caused a great shockwave and shattered some windows and blew Ichigo and the others back.

"This looks like trouble. Rangiku, Yumichika Ikkaku, you might want to get everyone out of here." Ichigo said as he ran over to the strange two. "Stop right there."

"Who's this little punk?"

"Weren't you paying any attention, Yammy? This is our target."

"Who are the two of you?" Ichigo said.

"My name is Ulquiorra and my associate here is Yammy."

"Ulquiorra and Yammy?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ulquiorra, are you sure this is the guy we're after?" Yammy said.

"Yes. He fits the description we were given." Ulquiorra said.

"Excellent. Since you saved us the trouble of looking for you, we can get right down to business." Yammy said as he held out his duel disk.

"You want to duel? Bring it on!" Ichigo said and he turned his on with his deck placed inside.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and had 4000LP.

"I'll go first." Yammy said as he drew his card. "I summon my Rage Bear in attack mode." A bear that was surrounded by red aura came up with 1600atk points. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I'm concerned." Rukia said as she and the others were watching. "Who are these guys and what do they want?"

"I'm not sure, but they seem to be after Ichigo for some reason. Let's look carefully." Uryu said.

"It's my go now." Ichigo said. "To start, I summon Reaper of Spirits in attack mode." His reaper like warrior came on the field and had 1700atk points. "Reaper, attack his rage bear!"

"You idiot! When you attack Rage Bear, he gains 500atk points." Yammy said and his bear became more powerful with 2100atk points. "That's not all. I'm going to use my Angry Force trap card. This trap gives my monster another 800atk points when he already gained some." His bear now had 2900atk points. The bear slashed at the reaper and destroyed it and Ichigo was left with 2800LP.

"I guess I'll just place this one card face down to end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Good. Since it's the end phase, my bear's attack points return to normal." Yammy said and his bear dropped back down to 1600. "I think I'll use my second face down card, Rage of Beasts. This trap card allows me to summon a level four or lower beast as long as I have another on the field. I summon Rage Elephant!" An elephant with the same red aura rose on the field at 1900atk points.

"Oh no! Those two monsters have enough attack points to end the duel right now." Uryu said.

"Too bad. I don't really see what makes you special." Yammy said.

"This duel isn't over yet. I activate the trap, Soul of Defense!" Ichigo said. "This trap allows me to summon a monster in defense mode and you can't attack this turn. I think I'll summon Twin Shield Blocker." Ichigo's warrior with two shield came up and had 1900def points.

"Okay, you might have bought yourself some time, but you still won't win." Yammy said. "I think I'll summon my Rage Dog." A small dog came up and kept barking with it having 600atk points. "Now you're in trouble. I unite my level four, earth attribute Rage Bear, Rage Elephant, and my level two Rage Dog." All three of them became orange energy and came together on the ground. "I unite summon Ira!" A creature bigger than a dinosaur with ten legs and a mace like tail with black rods coming out of it rose up and had 3000atk points.

"Look at that thing!" Renji said.

"It's huge and scary." Orihime said.

"Don't forget that it's ugly too." Ichigo said.

"I might not be able to attack, but I can still deal some damage thanks to Ira's special ability." Yammy said. If I use one unite unit, he can destroy a monster and you lose 1000LP." The monster fired an energy blast from its mouth and destroyed Ichigo's defender. Ichigo was pushed away by the force and was brought down to 1800LP. "You're lucky I can only use that once a turn and that you only had one monster. Otherwise I would have crushed you by now."

"We're far from done." Ichigo said.

"Then let's see your true power." Ulquiorra said. "Lord Aizen has some interest in you and we want to be able to see it."

"Did you say Aizen? You two are working for him?" Ichigo said.

"That would be correct and, if necessary, we have orders to finish you off for good." Ulquiorra said.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Yammy's Rage

The two strangers, that revealed their names were Ulquiorra and Yammy, they also revealed that they were working with Aizen. Yammy was dueling Ichigo with his Ira at 3000atk points and all of his life points. Ichigo had nothing protecting him and had 1800LP. Luckily, Yammy couldn't attack this turn.

"You going to make a move?" Yammy said.

"Here I go." Ichigo said as he drew his card.

"Come on, you can take this guy Ichigo." Renji said.

"I sure hope your right." Uryu said. "This guy is strong. He's able to shatter glass just by playing a simple card. If these two are working for Aizen, this won't be easy."

'I've got to do something about that mutant dinosaur.' Ichigo told himself as planned his next move. 'The problem is that it's a unite card. Only another unite card can destroy it. There's also its ability. If it uses another unite unit, it can destroy another one of my monsters and I'll be open for another attack and that will be that.'

'He's caught in a hopeless situation.' Ulquiorra thought. 'If he summons a monster, it will be destroyed by Ira's ability. Unless he can perform a special summon, this will be over. I failed to see why Lord Aizen is interested in him.'

'What can I do?' Ichigo thought as he looked at his cards and he soon got his answer. "That will help. I use the spell card, Shrink! That will cut your monsters attack points by half." Ira grew smaller and his points dropped to 1500.

"What?! How dare you make my monster look small and weak." Yammy said.

"I'm not done yet. I summon my Swordsman of the Black Blade." Ichigo said. His swordsman carrying a black sword came up with 1900atk points. "I'm not stopping there because I have a spell called Split Soul. By cutting the attack points of one of my monsters in half, I can create a token that gets all of it." A spirit rose next to his swords man with it having 950atk points just like the swordsman. "Now I'll unite my level two, dark attribute token with my level four Swordsman of the Black Blade." Both of them became purple energy that came together. "I unite summon Black and White Reaper!" A reaper that wore half black and half white clothing with a sword came up and had 2100atk points. "Attack!" The reaper jumped up and was diving down.

"Don't think that scares me." Yammy said.

"You should be. I use his special ability. When he destroys a monster, the damage is doubled if I use one unite unit." Ichigo said. One unit went into his sword. "Attack with **Spirit Slicer**." The reaper slashed down on Ira and it was destroyed with Yammy having 2800LP. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"Trust me, punk, you don't want to make me mad." Yammy said and took his turn. "I'm going to enjoy crushing you. I activate, Reckless Rage! Thanks to this, I can bring back the last monster that was destroyed and it keeps it's unite units if it was a unite monster."

"Oh no!" Ichigo said. His Ira came back and was back to full power.

"The problem is that I have to give up 1000 life points." Yammy said as his points dropped to 1800. "It's worth it to crush you! I use Ira's ability. Using one unite unit will destroy your monster and help me win." His Ira ate another unite unit and launched an energy blast that destroyed Ichigo's monster. He got caught in the blast and his points dropped 800. "There's nothing to protect you now. Ira, finish him off!" His monster reached out with his large hand.

"Not so fast. I use my trap, Training Mannequin." Ichigo said. "Now I can summon a monster during this attack. I choose Kon the Lion." His stuffed lion monster came up with 300atk points. "He's not staying though. If I send him to the graveyard, I can stop the attack." Kon exploded and the attack was stopped.

"I can't believe he stopped another one of my attacks." Yammy said.

"Interesting. He's able to pull off a miracle and avoid defeat." Ulquiorra said.

"He's just getting lucky." Yammy said.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Ichigo said.

"We'll see about that. I'll end my turn." Yammy said.

"My turn." Ichigo said.

"Can Ichigo defeat that guy?" Chad said.

"Of course he can. He must have some sort of plan." Orihime said.

"But if he doesn't stop that giant's ability, it will be the end of the duel." Uryu said.

"To start, I summon Underworld Guardian in defense mode." Ichigo said. A warrior in gold armor that looked like it was made of bones came up with 1300def points. "I'm also going to use my Treasure Giving. This spell allows me to draw cards depending on the level of my monster. Since my guardian is level four, I can draw four cards. I think I'll end my turn."

That's it. What a stupid move." Yammy said. "I'm going to end this, right here and now! I use Ira's ability. Say goodbye to your monster and the last of your life points." Ira ate the unit and fired and it caused a big explosion.

"Ichigo!" All of his friends shouted.

"Ha! He wasn't so tough." Yammy said.

"You fool. It isn't over." Ulquiorra said. They looked through the smoke and saw nothing happened to Ichigo or his monster.

"What?!" Yammy said.

"Sorry, but that ability isn't going to help you anymore. As long as my Underworld Guardian is the only card on the field, he can't be destroyed." Ichigo said.

"So what? Come next turn, you're done for." Yammy said. "I'll just place one card face down and end my turn."

"I'm afraid you're the one that's finished." Ichigo said as he drew his card. "I summon my Soul Siege!" His black armored warrior came up with 1400atk points. "Now, I unite my level four, dark attribute Soul Siege and Underworld Guardian." Both of them turned to energy and merged when they hit the ground. "I unite summon Zangetsu!" Zangetsu rose up with the knife like sword and had 2500atk points.

"That monster seems impressive, but I'm being careful this time." Yammy said. "I activate my trap, Coward in Rage. Now, you can't attack with the monster you just summoned."

"I had a feeling that Zangetsu wouldn't be enough even with his special ability." Ichigo said. "Luckily I had something else planned. Go, uniteion evolution!" A vortex opened up and Zangetsu went through it. Appear, Zangetsu Moon!" Zangetsu in his new form rose up and had 2500atk points with three unite units.

"How did he do that?" Yammy said.

"I'm not done there. I use two spell cards." Ichigo said. "The first is Black Spirit Energy and it gives him 600 more attack points." Black energy flow through Zangetsu moon and his points went to 3100. "Attack with **Moon Fang Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu Moon unleashed the energy and it destroyed Ira as Yammy was brought down to 1700LP. "This is over. The second spell I use is Spiritual Assistance. That allows him to attack again." Zangetsu Moon flew towards him and slashed at Yammy with Ichigo winning the duel.

"Alright!" Rukia said.

"He won!" Renji said.

"Lucky punk." Yammy said, but Ulquiorra just whacked him on the head. "What was that for?"

"It wasn't luck. You underestimated your opponent." Ulquiorra said. "Aizen warned us not to do that."

"You two better start talking. What does Aizen want?" Ichigo said.

"We were not sent here to answer questions." Ulquiorra said as he created their escape route by opening the black hole they came through and both of them were leaving. "Remember this. When we meet again, you will regret ever crossing Lord Aizen's path." Those were the last words Ulquiorra said before it closed up.

"So those two were working for that Aizen guy all along." Renji said.

"We'll be seeing them again." Chad said.

"I better alert my brother and the others about this." Rukia said.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Orihime said.

"Yeah, but we better be ready for whatever is coming. This is just the calm before the storm." Ichigo said. The first battle of what might possibly be a war has started and much more terror awaits.


	3. Panther Growl

After the duel between Yammy and Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Yammy retreated to their base. Once there, eight other figures were waiting for them. As was Aizen as he sat at the top of a throne chair.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra and Yammy. Was your mission a success?" Aizen said.

"Yes, we located the target." Ulquiorra said. "We've witnessed him duel. He was able to defeat Yammy and was able to pull off some counter attacks."

"You don't have to go into exact details." Yammy said as he was still feeling the sting of his defeat.

"You've got to be kidding me. You got beat by this guy?"

"Is there something you like to say, Grimmjow?" Aizen said. The one who spoke had blue hair with green patches under his eyes.

"Yeah, about these two. Aizen's orders were to locate the guy and take him down. You should have stayed to finish that guy off." Grimmjow said. "What was wrong Ulquiorra? Were you too scared to do some dueling yourself? If it was me, I would have mauled this guy."

"If you're trying to insult me, you're failing." Ulquiorra said.

"You actually think you could have done better, Grimmjow?" Aizen said.

"That's right. I'll prove it to you." Grimmjow said.

"Be patient. It won't be long until Ichigo comes to us." Aizen said. "All we have to do is wait him out and wait until the moment is right. Until then, Ulquiorra, please share with me what you witnessed."

"Of course." Ulquiorra said. Ulquiorra told what he saw, but Grimmjow wasn't listening. He would rather find out for himself how strong Ichigo is.

…

Ichigo

After the duel, Ichigo headed home. He looked over all of his cards as he thought over what happened today. That Ulquiorra and Yammy guy came out of nowhere and started to cause trouble, they worked for Aizen, and that Yammy guy was skilled.

'What the heck is going on?' Ichigo thought. 'What did those guys want? If they appeared, does that mean that Aizen is coming back? If that is the case, what is he up to?' He thought back to when he last saw Aizen. When he extracted something out of Rukia from when they saved him. He looked over and spotted his Zangetsu. It was the champion, Davis Motomiya, that gave him that card. "What am I worrying about? Davis wouldn't worry and neither would I."

"Ichigo, your phone!" Karin called out. Ichigo opened his door and took his cell phone.

"Hello?" Ichigo said.

"Hi, Ichigo. It's Orihime. I'm calling to make sure that you were okay after what happened today."

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Ichigo said. "Rukia said that she was going to talk to Byakuya and tell him what happened today."

"That's good. She and Byakuya have been on good terms since the last time you dueled him." Orihime said.

"I've noticed. It's getting late. You should get ready for bed." Ichigo said.

"Okay. Goodnight." Orihime said.

"Goodnight." Ichigo said and hanged up.

…..

Rukia

Rukia went to the Soul Society building and informed Byakuya of Ulquiorra and Yammy.

"Thank you for telling us this." Byakuya said.

"Of course, Byakuya. Aizen has some powerful duelists on his side and he won't be easy to beat." Rukia said. "Have you been able to figure out what he's been up to at all?"

"We're doing research to find anything he's left behind. So far, he has erased any trace of his plans." Byakuya said. "You should head home before it gets too late."

"Okay. I'll see you at home." Rukia said as she left. When she did, she failed to notice that someone was watching her and that was Grimmjow. He was looking for Ichigo and he had a menacing grin that was going to help track him.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo had his cards in order and was ready to go to bed when he heard his phone rang and saw it was Rukia.

"Hey, Rukia. Is there a problem?" Ichigo said.

"Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo was surprised because that wasn't Rukia's voice.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said.

"My name is Grimmjow. I work with those other two guys you met earlier. I have your friend, Rukia. If you want her back, come and get her. You also be ready for a duel." Ichigo knew this was trouble and had to get going.

…

Rukia

Rukia was tied up in the streets with tape over her mouth. Grimmjow stood in front as he was waiting for his prey to show up. He opened his eyes and saw Ichigo arrived.

"So you're Ichigo Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said.

"That's right. Let Rukia go." Ichigo said.

"I'm a reasonable guy. I'll let her go, if you win." Grimmjow said. "I want to see for myself what makes you so great. I'm warning you, I'm not much of pushover as Yammy."

"Let's just do this already." Ichigo demanded and both of them activated their duel disks.

"Duel!" Both of them said.

"I'll go first." Grimmjow said. "I'll summon my White Panther in attack mode." A panther that looked like it was covered head to toe in a bone like substance and had a hole through its stomach came up with 1600atk points. "I'm also going to activate my Mauling spell card. For every beast monster on my field, you lose 600 life points." The panther slashed at Ichigo and his points dropped 3400. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move. I summon my Swordsman of the Black Blade." Ichigo said. His swordsman came up and had 1900atk points. "I have a sneaky suspicion that you're going to use those face downs when I attack. I'll use the spell card, Mystical Outline." His swordsman's entire body was covered in a mystic energy. "That will make him immune to traps for this turn. Attack White Panther with **Black Slice and Dice**." His swordsman attacked and sliced down the panther and Grimmjow had 3700LP.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gimmjow said.

"I'm just getting started. It's your turn." Ichigo said.

"Here goes." Grimmjow said and liked what he drew. "I'm going to activate my face down, Nine Lives. This trap can bring back one beast monster. Come back, White Panther!" His panther rose back up. "I'm also going to use Wild Nature Release."

"That's not good." Ichigo said.

"For you. It takes the defense points of my monster and adds to his attack points." Grimmjow said and his panther now had 3000atk points. "Sick that swordsman with **Hunting Claws**." His panther jumped up and slashed down on the swordsman and Ichigo's points dropped 2300. "I'm not stopping there. I use my Beast Soul Swap. This trap will put my panther back in my hand and another monster can take his place since Wild Nature Release would have destroyed him. I summon my Jagged Jaguar." His monsters switch places and his new monster was a human jaguar with blades attached to its wrists with 1700atk points.

"Good kitty, down boy." Ichigo said.

"This kitty doesn't listen to losers. Attack him directly with **Jaguar Smack Down**." Grimmjow said. His jaguar jumped and slashed at Ichigo and pushed him down and was left with 600LP. "I think that's enough playing with my food…for now."

"I'll admit, you're good." Ichigo said.

"Compliments aren't going to get you anywhere. I can't believe Aizen was concerned about you." Grimmjow said. "I guess you beat Yammy while he was having a bad day."

"Don't sound so sure." Ichigo said and drew his card. "Let's see how you do against my Soul Siege." His black armored warrior rose up and had 1400atk points. "I'm also going to activate the spell, Two Inner Selves. This lets me treat my siege as two monsters. Now, I'll unite my two monsters to unite summon Zangetsu!" His siege became two separate energies that came together and Zangetsu came up with 2500atk points.

"So you've decided to bring out the big guns?" Grimmjow said. "That's fine with me. Bring it."

"Consider it brought. I use Zangetsu's ability." Ichigo said. "If I use one unite unit, half of the attack points of one my monsters that was used to bring him out go to him and your monster loses the other half." Zangetsu slashed one of the units and now had 3200atk points with Jagged Jaguar having 1000. "Zangetsu, attack with **Piercing Heaven**." Zangestu unleashed a slash of spirit energy and took down Grimmjow's jaguar with him having 1500LP.

"Okay, that was pretty good, but you still can't beat me." Grimmjow said.

"It's your move, cat boy." Ichigo said as Zangetsu's points returned to normal.

"Cat boy?! I'm going to enjoy making you eat those words." Grimmjow said as he was filled with a rage and a desire to beat Ichigo. "I'm activating Beast Offspring spell card. If I send a beast, wing beast, or beast warrior to the grave yard, I can summon two monsters whose attack points equal the monster I discarded. I think I'll toss my Panther Warrior who had a total of 2000. I summon Blade Panther and Night Puma." A panther covered in blades and a puma made from shadows came on the field with 1700 and 300atk points.

"Even that won't be enough to beat Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"Maybe this will. I unite my dark attribute, level four and level two Blade Panther and Night Puma to summon…." Grimmjow didn't finish because he was stopped by Kaname Tosen grabbing his arm. "Tosen?"

"I remember him. He's one of those guys that escaped with Aizen." Ichigo said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaname said.

"I was about to finish him off." Grimmjow said.

"Lord Aizen gave no order. You ae to return at once." Kaname said. Grimmjow hated to, but it didn't seem like he was left with a choice. The black opening came and both of them went through.

"Don't think this is over. We'll settle this another time." Grimmjow said before it closed. Ichigo ran to Rukia and got her untied.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Rukia said.

"That's good." Ichigo said, but changed his attention about Grimmjow. He was a formidable foe and he knew that he would have to face him again.


	4. Snow White

Over at the bus station, someone came off and took a look around the city.

"Time to pay a visit to an old friend." The man said. While he was having a look around the city, Ichigo was thinking about what has happened recently. After facing against their enemies, Ichigo and his friends went to talk to Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"So Aizen is finally making a return." Kisuke said.

"What can you tell us about him?" Ichigo said.

"Aizen is a clever man. He actually knows how to manipulate people and outsmart his enemies." Yoruichi said. "It won't be easy to defeat a guy like him."

"On top of that, he has a few followers, including that Kaname and Gin." Uryu said.

"Well, there isn't much we can do." Kisuke said.

"Are you sure? We need to get this guy." Renji sad.

"I promise you, everything will work out. Aizen might be strong, but he isn't invincible." Kisuke said. "We just need to be patient and pal our attacks carefully." All of them understood. After all, without knowing where Aizen is, they can't bring the fight to him. All of them left the shop and tried to figure this out on their own.

"So what do you guys think?" Ichigo said.

"You heard Kisuke. There isn't much that we can do." Rukia said. "We just need to prepare our decks and be ready for anything. That Grimmjow guy got the jump on me."

"You know I don't I've ever seen you duel, Rukia." Orihime said.

"Now that you mention it, you're right." Ichigo said.

"I guess you're right. I haven't had much of an opportunity to show you guys what I'm capable of." Rukia said.

"Any chance you want to change that?"

"Who said that?" Chad said.

"I did." All of them looked ahead and saw the man that arrived in the city. He looked a little like Ichigo, but his hair was darker. Rukia actually knew him.

"Kaien!" Rukia said and Kaien placed his hand on her head.

"It's great to see you again, Rukia. It's been a long time." Kaien said.

"Rukia, you know him?" Ichigo said.

"Everyone, this is Kaien Shiba. He was actually the person that taught me how to duel." Rukia said.

"Hello, I'm Uryu Ishida."

"I'm Ichigo and this is my girlfriend Orihime.

"My name is Yasutora Sado."

"And I'm Renji. So this is the guy that taught you how to duel? I thought that was Jushiro or your brother." Renji said.

"It was before I learned what my brother and Jushiro actually do." Rukia said. "Kaien was a good friend to Jushiro and he was nice enough to teach me how to duel. So what are you doing here?"

"I just came by for a visit." Kaien said. "I was hoping that I would see you for one reason." He reached in his bag and pulled out a duel disk.

"You want to duel me?" Rukia said.

"It is my responsibility as your teach to see how far you've come." Kaien said. "It will just be like old times."

"Okay, you are on and I'll show the rest of you what I can do." Rukia said as she pulled out her own duel disk and deck. Both of them turned them on and took their positions.

"Now let's duel!" Both of them said as they had 4000LP.

"Okay, you can be the one to start this." Kaien said.

"Here I go." Rukia said as she drew her card. "I'll start by summoning my Snow White Hawk in attack mode." A hawk that was white like snow came on the field and had 1400atk points. "I'll also use my Dance of Snowflakes. That allows me to summon another monster that has 'snow white' in its name from my deck. I think I'll summon my Snow White Wolf." A wolf in white fur rose up with 1500atk points. "When he's special summoned, he gains 300atk points." Her wolf's points went up to 1800. "I'll end my turn."

"That's it? I taught you better." Kaien said. "I activate the spell, Shield Up! This will switch all your monsters in defense mode." Her monsters switch modes with Snow White Hawk having 500def points and Snow White Wolf having 1200def points. "I summon my Aqua Swordfish." A swordfish rose up with water spiraling around his nose and had 1300atk points. "Aqua Swordfish, attack Snow White Wolf with **Water Slicer**." His swordfish slashed down the wolf. "My swordfish has an ability. He can take out a monster that's in defense mode." The sword fish pierced the hawk and destroyed it. "It's your turn. Boy, does this take me back."

"I know what you mean." Rukia said.

"What are they talking about?" Orihime said.

"Obviously they're talking about when this guy taught her." Ichigo said.

"Back then, you always hesitated and I always countered what you did." Kaien said. "Let's see how you can handle yourself this time."

"You're about to find out." Rukia said as she drew her card. "I'm activating my Snow Angel spell card. If I pay 1000 life points, I can bring back a monster in my graveyard. I bring back, Snow White Wolf." Rukia's points dropped to 3000 and her wolf came back on the field. "Don't forget that he gets extra power." His points rose up to 1800.

"So are you going to attack now?" Kaien said.

"I've came a long way and have been through a lot since the last time." Rukia said. "I summon my Snow White Crane." A white crane rose with 900atk points. "Snow White Wolf, attack his swordfish with **Blizzard Howler**." Her wolf unleashed a powerful howl of ice blasted the swordfish and Kaien was dropped to 3500.

"It seems that you also forgot about my swordfish's other special ability." Kaien said. "When he's destroyed you lose another 400 life points." Rukia felt water slash against her and her points dropped to 2600.

"I'm not done. My crane can attack you directly!" Rukia said. He crane flew over and kicked Kaien as he now had 2600. "After she attacks, she goes to defense mode." Her crane went to defense mode and had 1700def points. "I'll place one face down to end my turn."

"My move." Kaien said. "I'm going to use my Riser from the Sea spell. This spell allows me to add any water attribute monster from my deck to my hand." He took out the card he wanted. "Next, I'm going to summon my Oceanic Warrior." A warrior in blue armor came up with 1000atk points. "Now, I use his special ability. It allows me to summon another water attribute monster and he can count as two monsters for a water monster. I sacrifice him and summon Neptune Abyss!" His warrior vanished and a fully armored blue giant rose up with 2700atk points.

"That isn't good." Rukia said.

"I'm afraid that it gets worse. I'm equipping him with the Heaven's Water Trident." Kaien said and his giant was given a trident with water flowing out of it and his points rose to 4200.

"That's a lot of power!" Renji said.

"Enough to finish this." Uryu said.

"Sorry, but this is the end. Neptune Abyss, attack her Snow White Wolf with **Deep Sea Slice**." Kaien said. The giant spun the trident with water flowing out and slashed down at her wolf.

"I activate my trap card. It's called Blue Flasher. This trap blocks your attack and changes my monster's battle position." The wolf went to defense mode and the attack was blocked.

"That wolf might have survived, but you won't last another turn against Neptune Abyss." Kaien said.

"He's right. Rukia better draw something or this could be the end." Ichigo said.

"Come on. You can still win, Rukia." Renji said under his breath. Rukia was hesitant to draw her next card.

'What can I do?' Rukia thought. 'If I don't draw a card that could turn this around. I'm finished. How does Ichigo do it? How does he always draws the card he needs that wins the duel?' It was from this experience that she remembered one of her duel sessions with Kaien.

…

Flashback

Rukia was defeated in a previous duel against Kaien.

"I lost again." Rukia complained.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Kaien said. "Time for you to have your next lesson. You need to know how to draw the card you need to turn things around."

"How? You can't do that unless you use a card's ability." Rukia said.

"It's simple." Kaien said. "You just need to have faith in your deck. Trust in your heart and it will give you what you need."

End of Flashback

…..

'That's right. I need to trust my heart and let my heart guide my deck.' Rukia thought. 'By that, I just need to have faith and I have my friends supporting me. That always work for Ichigo.' She drew her card and it was the one she needed. "I activate Stream of Ice!"

"Stream of Ice?" Kaien said.

"This card changes my monsters into the water attribute." Rukia said. "That's not all. I unite my level three Snow white Cane with my level four Snow White Wolf." Both of them became blue energy and combined together. "I unite summon Sode no Shirayuki." A women in a white kimono with the rest of her white like snow and ice appeared on the field with 2400atk points.

"Wow! That is a gorgeous monster." Renji said.

"Sode no Shirayuki! That's your best card and one of your most beautiful." Kaien said. "However, it's not strong enough to take down my Neptune Abyss."

"I'm not done yet." Rukia said. "I equip her with the Ice Katana. It suits her perfectly." Her monster was given a katana made of ice with a ribbon on the grip. Her points went up to 2700. "I also use Sode no Shirayuki's ability. Once a turn, if I use a unite unit, she can drop your monster's points to zero." One unite unit went to her hand and she blew a breeze of ice that froze his monster and his points dropped to zero. "Sode no Shirayuki, attack with **First Dance: Ice Pillar**." Sode no Shirayuki created a pillar of ice around Neptune Abyss and it was destroyed with Kaien's points dropping to zero.

"Wow, you have come a long way." Kaien said.

"Thanks, Kaien." Rukia said.

"That was awesome!" Renji said.

"Rukia, your monsters were so beautiful and graceful." Orihime said.

'I'm impressed. Rukia is a lot tougher than I thought.' Ichigo thought. 'That's just the kind of strength we need to bring Aizen down for good.'


	5. Couple of Duelists

Wedding bells were ringing as newlywed was made. Their names were Jefferson Stride, who was dashing with slick black hair and his new wife, Veronica, who was beautiful with blue hair like the ocean. This wedding actually happened a few years ago and Rangiku was there to see it. She and Veronica were close friends even though Veronica was around much older.

"Congratulations, Veronica." Rangiku said.

"Thank you, Rangiku. Here, I want you to have this." Veronica said as she gave her a card.

"Gift of Love?" Rangiku said.

"That card brought great joy for me and it means a lot. I want you to have it now." Veronica said in hopes that it will bring Rangiku the same kind of joy she found.

…

Present Day

A festival known as the love festival was happening at Ichigo's school. A day to celebrate love and all that is loved in the world.

"Hi and welcome to the Heart Café." Orihime said as she was dressed in a cute waiter's outfit. That was probably the reason most guys showed up.

"Those guys do know not to look and not touch, right?" Ichigo said as he and the others were helping around.

"Don't worry, Orihime knows to let them down easy and if they don't get it, they know not to steal your girl." Rukia said.

"Ichigo, stop standing around. I've got too much on my plate to do the cooking, making sure the fair is going well, and do your job." Uryu said.

"No one asked you to be here anyway." Ichigo said.

"Hello! Got a seat for one more?" Rangiku said as she came in the café.

"Hi Rangiku!" Orihime said.

"Wow, Orihime and Rukia, you two look adorable in those clothes. I'm starting to wish I'm working here." Rangiku said.

"I would be happy to trade places. I don't even want to do this." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted as he ran into the room and right into Ichigo's foot.

"What do you want?" Ichigo said.

"I just thought you would like to see this." Keigo said as he held up a poster. "It's a duel event for the festival. Pairs of a boy and girls can take on pro duelists, Jefferson and Veronica Stride."

"Veronica?" Rangiku said.

"Yeah. This is going to be her last duel because Veronica is thinking of retiring." Keigo said.

'Retiring?! That can't be right. Veronica loves to duel. She wouldn't give it up.' Rangiku thought.

"Of course, you need a girl to partner up with unless Orihime is willing to duel." Keigo said.

"Wait, Ichigo let me be your partner." Rangiku said.

"What? But Orihime is my girlfriend and I promised I spend the festival with her." Ichigo said, but Rangiku seemed to not care. She just grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him along.

"Well, for this duel, you're mine." Rangiku said and they all thought that was weird of her.

…..

Duel Field

Another pairing went down by Jefferson and Veronica waved to the crowd.

"Another win. Is there any other pairings that wish to take them on?"

"We will." All of them looked to see Rangiku and Ichigo come onto the field.

"Rangiku! How nice to see you again." Veronica said.

"Isn't she your old friend that came to our wedding?" Jefferson said.

"Yes and if I remember correctly, that's Ichigo Kurosaki. He won the Karakura Town Tournament." Veronica said. "I didn't know you got a boyfriend that was a champion."

"I'm not her boyfriend! I have a different girlfriend. Wait! Rangiku, you know her?" Ichigo said.

"Never mind that. Veronica, is it true that you might retire from dueling?" Rangiku said and Veronica wasn't expecting her to hear that.

"Let me explain. Veronica said.

"I don't want to hear excuses." Rangiku said. "The least you can do is give me one last duel and when it's over, you're going to explain yourself." Veronica saw that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Alright. I know you too well and you won't listen until we do this." Veronica said. "Let's get started."

"Here's the rules. We each have our own field, but we can help our partners. Also, we'll each have 4000LP and none of can attack on our first turn." Jefferson said.

"Since I'm already here." Ichigo said and all of them activated their duel disks just as Ichigo's friends arrived.

"Looks like they're getting started." Rukia said.

"Let's duel!" All of them said having 4000LP.

"I'll start." Jefferson said. "I summon my Land Battle Cruiser." A high tech vehicle with cannons rode up with 1600atk points. "Then I'll activate my Thruster Engine spell. Now, all machines gain 200atk points." His vehicle's points went to 1800. "I'll end my turn."

"My move." Ichigo said. "I summon my Swordsman of the Black Blade." His swordsman came up with 1900atk points. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Veronica said. "I summon my Sky Battle Jet." A jet flew up on the field with 1400atk points. "Thanks to my husband's spell, it gains more attack points." It rose to 1600atk points. "There's more. When it's summoned, it deals 400 points of damage and it's come to you Ichigo." The jet fired missiles and blasted Ichigo and he now has 3600LP. "I'll place one face down to end my turn."

'They're up to something. My swordsman still has more attack points.' Ichigo thought.

"It's my move now." Rangiku said. "First I'm going to use my Beast Infection. This spell will change your monsters to beast types." Both of them changed into a bird and cat like creature and their points dropped.

"Not good. Now my spell won't work." Jefferson said.

"I'm not done. I activate Dizzy Drop." Rangiku said. "This allows me to summon a level five monster if I drop its attack points by 500. I summon Volcanic Feline." A cat made out of molten rocks came up with 1900atk points that dropped to 1400. "Volcanic Feline has a powerful ability. She can destroy all beast types on the turn she's summon and you both lose 400LP for each one." The cat unleashed a volcanic gas that destroyed both monsters and Veronica and Jefferson's points dropped 3600. "I'll end my turn."

"Nice move." Ichigo said. "Since you couldn't battle, you found another way to deal damage."

"It's back to me." Jefferson said. "I'll use my Factory Remade. This brings back all the machine monsters that were destroyed at the cost of 1000LP." Jefferson's points dropped to 2600 and both vehicles came up with the 200 point boost.

"I thought Rangiku turned them to beasts." Orihime said.

"Only when they were on the field, but they turned back when they entered the graveyard." Uryu said.

"Now, Sky Battle Jet's ability activates." Jefferson said. "Don't want to leave the lady out." The jet fired more missiles and Rangiku got blasted this time and her points dropped to 3600. "Mind if I use your monster, dear?" She allowed it. "I sacrifice both monsters to summon Land Battleship Gaia!" Both monsters were sacrificed and a ship made for traveling on land came up with 2600atk points and went up to 2800.

"It's packing some serious power." Uryu said.

"I use Gaia's ability. I send an earth attribute monster to the graveyard to give him a 1000atk points" Jefferson said. He discarded the card and his ship's points went to 3800. "Now, Gaia, attack Volcanic Feline. **Terra Demise**." The battleship fired energy cannons and were heading straight for Rangiku.

"I activate my trap." Ichigo said. "It's called Light Up Dark. All I have to do is sacrifice my swordsman and your attack is stopped." His swordsman stepped in the blast and protected Rangiku's monster.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Rangiku said.

"We're partners now. It's what I do." Ichigo said.

"Pretty good. I'll end my turn." Jefferson said and his ship's points returned to normal.

"My move. I summon Lunar Reaper in attack mode." Ichigo said and a woman in black with a star staff came up and had 1100atk points. "I'm also going to use the spell, Moon Sediment. I can only activate this when Lunar Reaper is out. Now, I can destroy your Thruster Engine." She unleashed a light and blasted the spell with Gaia's points dropping. "I also gain 700LP." Ichigo's points raised to 4300. "Since you took your wife's only monster, she's open for an attack. Lunar Reaper, attack Veronica with **Moon Scythe**." His monster unleashed an energy slash and it hit Veronica with her points dropping to 2500.

"I activate my face down, Battle Model Ship." Veronica said. "Since I took damage, this trap gives me Model Plane tokens for every 500 points I lost." Two model planes came up with 0def points.

"I'll just end my turn there." Ichigo said.

"Here goes." Veronica said. "I sacrifice both my tokens and summon Sky Battleship Titania." An air ship flew down and had 2600atk points. "I use Titania's ability. I send a wind attribute monster to the graveyard to give her 1000atk points." She discarded the card and it rose to 3600atk points. "Titania, attack Lunar Reaper with **Uranus Wrath**." A barrage of energy cannons rained down and blasted Ichigo's monster and his points dropped to 1800. "I'll end my turn."

"Rangiku, you better help me out." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Rangiku said as she drew her card, but saw it was the same one Veronica gave her. 'Gift of Love? This is the card Veronica gave me. I can't get distracted.' She thought. "I summon my Ash Cat." Her grey cat covered in ash came up with no attack points. "Now I unite my earth attribute, level one Ash Cat with my level five Volcanic Feline." Both of them became orange energy and merged on the ground. "I unite summon Haineko." Her cat like woman came up and had 1000atk points. "Now, I use Haineko's ability. I use both of her unite units to give her 1000atk points for each one." She ate both the units and her points went to 3000. "Haineko, attack Sky Battleship Titania with **Ash Cloud Growl**." Haineko created a storm of ash and aimed for Titania.

"I don't think so. The monster I discarded was Sky Battle Decoy." Veronica said. "If I remove this card from play, I take no damage and my monster survives." Titania brought a shield and block the attack.

"No! That was my only chance. I guess I have no choice, but to end my turn." Rangiku said.

"Are you serious? I'm left wide open!" Ichigo said.

"I'm disappointed in you, Rangiku. You should know that in a tag duel, you need to help your partner." Veronica said.

'She's right. I've been too distracted with her retiring that I need to help Ichigo.' Rangiku thought, but saw what she held. 'Wait, that's it. I can use this spell.'

"It's my turn. I'm going to use Polymerzation." Jefferson said.

"That isn't good." Ichigo said.

"Now, I fuse Land Battleship Gaia and Sky Battleship Titania." Jefferson said.

"Fuse?" Orihime said.

"He's combining their monsters." Rukia said.

"Wrath of sky and land will have you meet your end." Jefferson said. "I fusion summon, Battleship Armada Mercury!" An elite blue and green ship floated down to the sky that was larger than a football stadium and had 3200atk points. "I send my top card to the grave and you both lose half of your life points." Mercury fired energy shots and blasted them with Ichigo having 900LP and Rangiku at 1800. "Now, Mercury, attack Ichigo with **Catastrophe Zone**." An all-out attack came down and was heading on Ichigo.

"I activate, Gift of Love!" Rangiku said.

"Love?!" Orihime said.

"Please change the name." Ichigo said.

"That's the card I gave her!" Veronica said.

"I select one monster and give it to another duelist, like Ichigo." Rangiku said and Haineko went to his field. "It also makes your attack a direct one onto me." Rangiku took the attack and was blown back by all that damage with her points down to zero.

"Rangiku!" Ichigo shouted.

"I'm impress that she took that big of a blow, but the duel has to go on." Jefferson said. "I activate Double Deception. This one of a kind card only works in tag duels. On Veronicas' next turn, she can use my monster and you can't attack us directly until it's destroy."

"So it all comes down to this." Ichigo said as he took his turn. 'Rangiku gave me her best card and I know I can use it. I think I know how.' He thought. "I activate the spell, Necromancy Contact. First, I put all the cards in my hand in my deck, shuffle, and draw five new cards. Also, if any of them are a monster, I can summon them regardless of their level and you both lose life points equal to the strongest monster's attack points."

"He's taking a big chance. He needs a monster with 2600atk points to end this, but the chances of that are slim." Uryu said.

"Here goes." Ichigo said as he drew his cards one by one. "A spell, Monster Reborn. A monster, Soul Seizer with 1500atk points. Another monster, Twin Shield Blocker, but he has no attack points. A trap, Training Mannequin. The last on is…a spell, Treasure Giving. At least I got two monsters." Both his monsters rose to the field. "Since Soul Seizer is the strongest, that's 1500 points of damage." Veronica and Jefferson got shocked and had 1100 and 1000LP.

"That's not enough, kid." Jefferson said.

"I'm not done. I unite Soul Seizer and my Blocker." Ichigo said as his monsters turned to energy and came together. "I unite summon Zangetsu!" Zangetsu came up with 2500atk points. "I use Zangetsu's ability. I use one unite unit to give half of Soul Seizer's attack points to Zangetsu and your monster loses the other half." Zangetsu slashed one unit and his points went to 3250 and Mercury went to 2450. "Zangetsu, attack with **Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu jumped up to Mercury and slashed it right down the middle and caused an explosion that Jefferson got caught in and he lost. "Now, Haineko, attack Veronica directly!" Haineko scratched at Veronica and she lost all her points and made Ichigo and Rangiku the winners and everyone cheered. After the duel, Rangiku got her answers.

"You're not retiring?" Rangiku said.

"No, you misheard. I'm just taking a break from it so I can take a career in education to teach younger duelists." Veronica said.

"Veronica, I'm sorry." Rangiku said.

"It's okay. I would have explain, but I knew you wouldn't listen until we did duel." Veronica said. "You used that spell I gave you well. It saved your partner."

"Yeah." Rangiku said as she took a look at Ichigo with him and his friends talking to Jefferson. "He's a great guy."

"Why don't you tell him that yourself?" Veronica said as she shoved her right to Ichigo's arms creating an awkward instead of a romantic moment.

AN: I know, so long, unlike my other chapters, but I just wanted to make this a one parter.


	6. Rukia Takes a Stand

Sun was shining in a field of flowers that Renji was running through and he looked so happy. He was running towards someone.

"I'm coming Rukia." Renji called out as the person he was running to was Rukia and both of them looked so happy. Then the scene changed to a wedding. "I know what you'll ask and I do!"

"Look out!" A ball hit Renji in the head and woke him from the dream he was having.

"Sorry, Renji." Ichigo said as he took the soccer ball that hit him. "You really shouldn't lie around like that. Did it hurt or something because your face was all red?" Renji's face was red, but it wasn't from the ball and he wasn't even listening. When classes started up, Renji told the others about his dream and Ichigo was laughing. "Big, tough Renji is in love." That got him hit in the head.

"I don't make fun of your relationship. Don't make fun of mine." Renji said.

"I think it's very sweet that you like Rukia." Renji said.

"Yeah. You've got to have the guts and ask her out." Tatsuki said.

"You're right." Renji said with enthusiasm.

"She might not like you the same way." Mizuiro said.

"Oh, that's right." Renji said with disappointment.

"Should we point out that Byakuya is her brother?" Chad said.

"Oh, that is a good point." Renji said.

"The fathers are protective of their daughters dating and there are times brothers can be just as bad." Keigo said.

"You're right." Renji said.

"If you say or do anything, he could get upset with you." Uryu said.

"Who cares about that? Renji should take a chance and ask Rukia out." Orihime said.

"AAGGH! All of this is making my head spin." Renji said. "I think I need to figure this thing with Byakuya out first. So what do I do?"

"I know. Maybe if you beat this Byakuya in a duel, he'll respect you enough for you to go out with Rukia." Keigo said. Renji imagined it and the thought of that happening and giving Rukia away will make it all worth it.

"Yeah! I've faced Byakuya before. I can win against him." Renji said.

"Do I need to remind you that you had mine and Ichigo's help and Ichigo was the one that brought victory?" Uryu said.

"So what? I know what to expect. I'm going for it." Renji said as he went to speak to Byakuya.

"This isn't going to end well." Ichigo said.

…

Byakuya

Renji went straight to the Soul Society building and wanted to speak to Byakuya. He already requested a duel.

"A duel? Why?" Byakuya said.

"Well, I…." Renji couldn't think of a good reason without telling that he liked Rukia.

"I'm far too busy and you aren't worthy." Byakuya said. "Only Ichigo Kurosaki is."

"Only Ichigo?" Renji said and thought that it meant that only he was worthy of Rukia. What both of them failed to notice was that Keigo and Mizurio followed Renji and heard it all.

"Worthy of what?" Keigo said.

"I think of Rukia." Mizurio said.

"Only Ichigo." Renji repeated and he pictured Ichigo and Rukia as the bride and groom.

"Everyone needs to know about this." Keigo said. Both of them worked fast and told everyone what happened that Orihime practically screamed.

"Byakuya said only Ichigo is allowed to date Rukia?" Tatsuki said.

"We heard it ourselves." Keigo said.

"I don't buy it." Tatsuki said.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Mizuiro said and it looked like Orihime was trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm okay. If Ichigo wants to be with her, I hope he'll be happy." Orihime said.

"That's ridiculous. Ichigo likes you." Uryu said.

"Guys, where's Renji?" Chad said. Renji was outside and wanted to talk to Ichigo as he stepped up to talk to him.

"Hey, Renji. What did you want to talk to me about?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you and I are good friends?" Renji said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"We both got each other's back in anything?" Renji said.

"Of course." Ichigo said.

"Good. This might hurt, but I'll be okay with it, but if your hurt Rukia, I hurt you." Renji said.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Ichigo said.

"Byakuya said only you are worthy to have Rukia." Renji said.

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm dating Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Wait, that's why people think we're dating?" Both of them looked to the side and saw Rukia.

"Rukia?" Renji said.

"I never thought my brother would be like this. That does it." Rukia said. "I might have been afraid to talk to him before, but not this time. This is crossing the line." Rukia called her brother over to the school because she was putting her foot down and her friends were with her for support.

"Why did you call me here, Rukia?" Byakuya said.

"Explain this." Rukia said as she held up a screen that said 'Ichigo + Rukia'. "Ichigo is being called a two timer."

"I do not know what you are talking about?" Byakuya said.

"Let's try this. I challenge you to a duel." Rukia said.

"You as well? I do not have the time." Byakuya said as he turned to leave.

"No. I was always afraid to speak up to you, but not this time." Rukia said. "I'm putting my foot down. Unless, you're scared you'll lose like you did to Ichigo."

"Woo! You go girl." Tatsuki said. Byakuya turned to look at her and he was giving off a feeling that told you he meant business.

"Very well. Since you have the nerve to speak to me like that, I will accept your challenge." Byakuya said.

"A duel between brother and sister. This could be awesome." Ichigo said. Byakuya and Rukia put on their duel disks and were ready to get this duel started.

"Now, let's duel!" Both of them said having 4000LP.

"I'll start, brother." Rukia said. "I activate the field spell, Snow White Forest." The scenery changed to a forest covered in snow.

"Woo, that's cold." Ichigo said.

"Thanks to this, all water and wind attribute monsters gain 200atk points. Also, a monster that has Snow White in its name can survive one attack and when one is summon, I can special summon another one. I summon Snow White Hawk in attack mode." Her hawk came up with 1400atk points and it rose to 1600. "Thanks to my field spell, I can now summon my Snow White Falcon." A falcon with white feathers flew up with 1200atk points and since it's a wind attribute, its points became 1400.

"Nice. She's got two good monsters on the field." Renji said, but Rukia was thinking this carefully.

'Wait, it won't be that easy. My brother is one of the best. I've got to make sure that I'm protected.' Rukia thought as she held up a Mirror Force trap card. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"My move." Byakuya said. "I summon Shinjuru the Silent Samurai in attack mode." A man with black hair tied in a ponytail in samurai clothing came up with 1500atk points. "This field spell will help me since my samurai is a wind attribute." Now it had 1700atk points. "Don't bother using your face down because he is immune to traps."

"What?!" Rukia said.

"I know what you are thinking, Rukia." Byakuya said. "I've seen your deck. On your next move, you'll use your falcon's ability to draw a card and deal 300 points of damage. That is why I'm going to take it out. Shinjuru, attack with **Silent Wind Slash**." No one even saw what happened, but Shinjuru slashed against her falcon and Rukia had 3700LP.

"Don't forget. Thanks to my field spell, you need to attack twice." Rukia said.

"You are the one that has forgotten. Shinjuru can attack twice." Byakuya said. Shinjuru slashed against her falcon again and took it out with Rukia having 3400LP. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"Wow. He is good." Keigo said.

"He was able to gain the upper hand with just one card. I wonder what else he can do." Mizurio said.

"It's my move." Rukia said. "I summon my Snow White Rabbit in defense mode." A white haired rabbit came up with 200def points. "With that, I can summon Snow White Wolf." Her wolf came up and had1500atk points. "With his special ability and my field spell, it gains a 500 boost." Her wolf now had 2000atk points. Snow White Wolf, attack."

"I don't think so. I use my face down, Scattering Block." Byakuya said. "When a monster is being attack, this trap will make sure I don't lose any life points until the end of my turn." Shinjuru was destroyed, but a swarm of petals blocked the shockwave and Byakuya lost no points.

"I have no choice, but to end my turn." Rukia said.

"My move." Byakuya said. "I summon Taisho the Harmonious Samurai." Another samurai with a mustache came up and had 1000atk points. "When he's summoned, a face down is destroyed." Rukia's card exploded. "I activate the equip spell, Harmonium Blade." A Japanese string instrument was given to his samurai. "It gives him a thousand attack points and after he attacks, he'll be able to destroy another monster." His samurai's points went to 2000. "Attack Snow White Hawk." Taisho pulled out a blade from his instrument and slashed against it with Rukia's points dropping 3000. "Now, the effects of my Harmonium Blade activate." He played a note and her Snow White Wolf was destroyed."

"How much longer can I hold on?" Rukia said.

"You can't. I activate Thunder Shot." Byakuya said. "Since you have two monsters, but my monster is stronger, this deals another 1000 points of damage." A shot of thunder hit Rukia and 2000LP. "It's your turn." Rukia was hesitant to draw her next card.

'If I don't draw a good card, I don't know how I can win.' Rukia thought.

"Don't give up. You've got to believe in yourself and your deck like you did when you dueled Kaien." Renji said. "You can still win." Rukia needed to hear that.

"Thanks, Renji." Rukia said and drew her card and it was just what she needed. "Here we go. Snow White Rabbit's ability can make him be treated as a level four monster. I unite my level four, water attribute Snow White Rabbit and Wolf." Both of them became blue energy and merged together. "I unite summon Snow White Morpho Snow Queen." A blue and white woman with butterfly wings and had a jewel under its neck rose flew on the field and had 2700atk points and it went to 2900. "Next, I activate Frozen Dance. When I have a Snow White monster, this card can destroy all your spell and trap cards." A blizzard was created and destroyed Harmonia Blade.

"Interesting." Byakuya said.

"Now I use my queen's special ability." Rukia said. "By using one unite unit, she can deal an additional 800 points of damage." The unit went to her jewel and she gained more power. "Attack with **Graceful Blizzard**." Her monster created a tornado of snow and ice and destroyed Byakuya's monster and his points dropped to 1600. "I end my turn."

"I'm actually impressed Rukia, but you still can't win." Byakuya said. "I activate Unite Resurrection. This allows me to unite summon with monsters in my graveyard and remove them from play. I can do that by sending my Sinkets the Star Samurai."

"In your graveyard?" Rukia said.

"I unite my level four Sinkets and Taisho to unite summon Musatu the Moon Lotus." Byakuya said. Two yellow energy formed and combined into a samurai in white with silver hair and mask with 3000atk points. "I use one unite unit to double his own attack points." He slashed one of the units and it went to 6000. "Attack with **Moonlit Lotus**." He slashed incredibly fast in the form of a flower and destroyed Rukia's monster and she lost the duel. "Rukia, you are getting better. Jushiro has done well with you."

"Thanks, but I'm not going to be Ichigo's girlfriend just because you think it." Rukia said.

"Why would I think that? I told Renji that only Ichigo is worthy of even being a match for me." Byakuya said and no one thought that.

"You were only talking about the duel?" Mizurio said.

"We totally got it wrong." Keigo said.

"This is embarrassing." Rukia said.

"Rukia, I thought you were really great." Renji said with a blush. "Maybe we could duel each other and maybe I'll treat you to dinner if you win."

"Sounds like a deal. There's just something I need to take care of." Rukia said as Keigo and Mizurio were trying to sneak away. "Guys, about that rumor you started…." She went from chill to a red heated rage at both of them.


	7. Garden President

"Come on, Ichigo. Let's take a walk through the flowers the garden club has worked on." Orihime said. Beautiful flowers were in bloom as Ichigo and Orihime stopped to smell the roses. "Don't you think they did a nice job?"

"I guess so." Ichigo said.

"Thank you." They looked up to see a girl with blonde hair a flower crown on her head.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said.

"My name is Rosa. I'm a member of the garden club. We've worked hard on these flowers. We're in the middle of deciding who should be our club president and I'm one of them runners. It's down between me and a guy."

"A guy? What guy at this school would take part in garden club?" Ichigo said.

"You can see for yourself." Rosa said. She led them to the other side of the school where the rest of the club was at.

"Hi Rosa." All the members said.

"Okay. Where's the guy you were talking about?" Ichigo said.

"No, no, no. Use the yellow roses. It goes great with the color scheme of the classroom through the window and outside." Ichigo and Orihime looked ahead and didn't expect to see him.

"Yumichika?"

"Ichigo, Orihime?" Yumichika said.

"What the heck are you doing in garden club? Don't tell me you're the guy who's also running for club president." Ichigo said.

"As a matter of fact I am." Yumichika said. "I thought I do my part to make this school looking as beautiful as I can. I thought we could add some nice rose bushes and maybe some marigolds at the entrance. Fabulous!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo said.

"Yumichika was some brilliant ideas for our club." Rosa said. "That's why we're deadlock in votes. Our members can't decide on who would make a better leader. I suggested that we offer our flowers to other clubs to make them more appealing."

"It won't work. Flowers and clubs like science and math won't work." Yumichika said. "The chemicals will make the flowers wilt and the flowers will be use for measurements or something. They'll go to waste. I say that we focus on the appeal of the school to make it beautiful. That way we can show the world that we care for our school."

"As amazing as that offer is, I still want to do my ideas." Rosa said and the two of them went back and forth in arguments.

"Here I thought garden club was a nice and simple club." Orihime said.

"Look, I really don't care for this kind of stuff, but can I offer a suggestion." Ichigo said. "Why don't the two of you duel? That always solves something and it will show who holds the most power."

"A duel?" Rosa said.

"I think that's a great idea. What do you say?" Yumichika said. "We can't get an extra vote to break the tie."

"Very well. You're on." Rosa said. The two of them placed their duel disks on and activated them. They loaded up their duel disks and got started.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said.

"I'll start." Yumichika said. "I'll summon my Garden Peacock in attack mode." A peacock with flowered pattern tail feathers came on the field with 1200atk points. "Then, I'll use the spell Bloom of Beauty. This spell allows me to summon a plant or wing beast from my deck. I think I'll go with my Lady Rose Knight." A female knight in pink armor and roses came up with 1500atk points. "I place a face down to end my turn."

"My move." Rosa said. "I'll start by activating my Growth Seed. This spell gives me a seed token for each card in my hand and I hold five." Five seeds came on the field with no defense points. "Now, I release two of them to summon Garden Guardian." A giant rose flower with a snake like body came on the field with 2600atk points. "I use its special ability. I choose one card on the field and it can devour it to give it 300atk points. I choose your face down." It unraveled a vine and took Yumichika's face down. The petals opened up with a mouth in them and swallowed the card and its points went to 2900.

"Thank you. My face down activates when it's destroyed." Yumichika said. "It's the trap known as Shedding Beauty. Now, I select one monster on my field and we both will lose life points equal to its attack points. I choose my Lady Rose Knight." Both of them got shocked and now had 2500LP.

"Why would you do that?" Rosa said.

"Beauty can be painful. At least, you won't be able to attack me this turn." Yumichika said.

"Fine. I end my turn and my Guardian's points returned to normal." Rosa said and its points dropped to 2600.

"Since it's the end of your turn, my knight will be destroyed." Yumichika said and he lost his knight. "Now, it's my turn. I play my Monster Beautification spell. If I give up 200 of my life points, all non-monster cards." A wind vacuum was created and her remaining tokens were destroyed and Yumichika's points dropped to 2300. "I switch my peacock in defense mode." His peacock had 1300def points. "I'm also going to place a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Here goes." Rosa said. "I'm going to summon my Ember Rose in attack mode." A rose that had flames instead of petals came up with 500atk points. "Next, I use my Garden Guardian's ability and I'll sacrifice my Ember Rose."

"Why is she using her own monster?" Orihime said.

"Because when Ember Rose leaves the field, it deals 500 points of damage." Rosa said. Her guardian ate the rose and ember sparks were shot at Yumichika and his points dropped 1800 with the flower serpent having 2900atk points. "My Ember Rose has another ability. It allows me to summon another plant. I summon Marigold Lion." A marigold shaped like a lion came up with 1700atk points.

"Give me your best shot." Yumichika said.

"You asked for it." Rosa said. "Garden Guardian, attack his Garden Peacock." The serpent attacked and chomped down on the peacock. "Marigold Lion, it's your turn." The lion pounced and took out Yumichika's face down monster. When it was flipped over, it only had 800def points.

"Thank you." Yumichika said.

"For what?" Rosa said.

"The monster you destroyed was my Beauty Beast. When it's flipped over, I can choose one monster to switch its modes and it can't switch back until the next turn." Yumichika said. "I choose your guardian." Rosa's guardian went to defense mode and had 2400def points.

"I'm not done yet. I activate the spell card, Flower Venom." Rosa said. "Now, for every plant monster on my field, you lose 600LP." Poison was shot at Yumichika and his life points dropped to 600.

"Good thing she didn't had a third monster on the field." Orihime said.

"Yumichika better do something. This is his last play." Ichigo said.

"That's the end of my turn."

"My move." Yumichika said. "First, I activate my garden Peacock's special ability. When it's in the graveyard, I can draw another card and it comes back in defense mode." He drew his second card and his peacock came back. "Next, I summon my Windstream Peacock." A green peacock surrounded by wind came up with 1300atk points. "Now, I use my Windstream Peacock's ability. Once a turn, I'm able to use a trap from my hand. I choose to play, my Painful Treatment. This will make sure my monsters deal damage to you, even when your monsters are in defense mode."

"But your monsters aren't strong enough." Rosa said.

"That's why I'm going to unite my level three, wind attribute Garden Peacock and Windstream Peacock." Yumichika said. Both of them became green energy and combined together. "I unite summon Ruri'iro Kujaku." A man with blue, braided hair and wore peacock feathers around his arms came up and had only 100atk points.

"That monster only has a 100atk points." Rosa said.

"Not for long. I use his special ability." Yumichika said and both of the unite units went to his monster's hand. "If I use one unite unit, all the attack points of one monster go to him."

"Wait, he used two. That means he's absorbing the power of both of her monsters." Ichigo said. Vines were shot out of Ruri'io Kujaku and wrapped around both of her monsters. Their points went to zero and his went to 4400atk points.

"I would like to take out your Garden Guardian, but you would still have a 100LP." Yumichika said. "That's why I'm taking out your Marigold Lion. **Life Drain Bloom**." Flowers were blooming on the vines and when they fully bloomed, the lion was destroyed and Rosa lost all her life points. "Looks like I win and I'm the new president."

"Okay. You won fair and square." Rosa said.

"I wonder how well this is going to go." Ichigo said. With Yumichika as the president, he really made the school look more appealing with flowers all around and not a single one was out of place.

"Wow. It's all so beautiful." Orihime said.

"Thank you. I aim to please." Yumichika said.

"Ichigo, what do you think?" Orihime said. Ichigo didn't look so happy considering her had flowers in his hair.

"I feel like we're being educated in a green house." Ichigo said.

"Wait a minute. Those flowers are all wrong for your hair." Yumichika said. "Let's see if I can find something that matches.

"No!" Ichigo shouted as he was trying to find a way out of this flower nightmare.


	8. Gluttony for Pain

Aizen was looking over videos that were taken of Ichigo dueling Yammy and was looking over all the data of him and his friends. There was one that caught his attention and the start of his devious plan was beginning to get underway.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, are the two of you ready?" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stood behind the chair Aizen was in with them awaiting their orders.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah. Just let me go and take care of Ichigo." Grimmjow said despite that he was covered in bruises from his punishment when he first dueled Ichigo without permission. "I've got a score to settle with him."

"Careful, Grimmjow. You don't want a repeat of last time." It sounded like there were two different voices.

"I recognize those messed up voices anywhere." Grimmjow said and a masked man came out from hiding in the shadows. "Aaroniero, so you're a part of this too?"

"That's right." Aaroniero said.

"Our orders are clear you two. Follow my plan and we will obtain what Lord Aizen desires." Ulquiorra said. "We will not fail you, sir."

"I hope not." Aizen said.

….

Karakura Town

Ichigo was prepping his deck for his next duel. Aizen and his servants have been quiet lately, but that could change at any moment. He never did finish his duel against Grimmjow and Yammy was tough to beat.

"Ichigo, what'ch you doing?" Keigo said.

"Beat it. I'm trying to concentrate. I need to make sure my deck is prepared for my next duel." Ichigo said.

"You worry too much. You're practically unbeatable." Keigo said. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen if you lose a duel?" Ichigo thought that it would have been a good idea to keep some of his friends in the dark about what's been going on.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked over at the door of his class and saw Uryu.

"Uryu, is something wrong?" Ichigo said.

"Kisuke Urahara is calling for us. He wants to talk to us about something." Uryu said. Ichigo gathered his cards and left.

…..

Urahara Shop

When Ichigo and Uryu arrived at the shop, they went in and saw Rukia, Orihime, Renji, and Chad already arrived.

"Good, you're here." Kisuke said.

"What is this about?" Ichigo said.

"I just got word from the Soul Society. They dug through Aizen has been in and they think they found out what he is up to." Kisuke said. "He's planning on opening a portal into the duel monster spirit world and he plans on sacrificing all of Karakura Town to do it."

"How?" Rukia said.

"The more intense duels become, the more energy is released and set out through the land and atmosphere." Kisuke said. "Aizen plans on using that energy to open a portal for him to go through."

"If that's what he's planning, why didn't he wait until the Soul Society had a portal opened when they wanted to destroy it or work with Fae?" Ichigo said.

"I think he was planning to, but he had a backup plan since you stopped them." Kisuke said. "He'll be able to open the portal with the energy he extracted from Rukia and make himself even more powerful."

"I remember that. So that's what he wants it for?" Rukia said.

"Yes. Once there, Aizen is a manipulative and intelligent man." Kisuke said. "If a man like him gets to the duel monster spirit world with the right fire power, he can easily take over. That will give him a great advantage for taking over this world as well."

"He can't do that." Orihime said.

"We can't let him get away with this. How do we stop him?" Renji said.

"He must be waiting for the right moment to strike so that he can open the portal." Kisuke said. "He must not have the necessary energy to open it. We'll have to stop him before then."

"This would be easier if we knew where he was hiding." Ichigo said. All of them felt the same, but there's nothing they can do about that. Then, they heard some alarm go off. "What is that?"

"That's an alarm I helped built with the Soul Society. It lets us know when Aizen or his followers showed up after you told us they come through some sort of black opening." Kisuke said.

"Then what are we waiting for." Ichigo said as he got up and ran out the door.

"Ichigo, wait!" Rukia said and all of them went after him.

"Orihime!" Kisuke said and caused her to stop. "Could you wait for a while? I need to talk to you about something." When Ichigo and his friends ran out, all five of them were on the lookout for Aizen or any of his servants.

"I don't see anything." Ichigo said.

"It would have helped if we didn't run out without getting the coordinates." Uryu said.

"We'll have to split up and find them." Rukia said. "Everyone, be careful." All of them agreed and went in separate directions. They failed to notice that they're enemies, Grimmjow and Aaroniero, were right over them.

"So those are our enemies?" Aaroniero said.

"Yeah. Keep your hands off the one with the orange hair. That's Ichigo and he's mine." Grimmjow said.

"Remember the plan, Grimmjow." Aaroniero said.

"Those two separate voices are so creepy. I know what I'm doing. You go fight whoever you want, but I'm going for Ichigo." Grimmjow said and went after him.

"I suppose I should get going." Arroniero said and got moving himself.

…

Rukia

Rukia was looking for the enemy, but so far, she hasn't spotted them. She looked around, but there was no sign of them anywhere.

"I hope this isn't a wild goose chase." Rukia said.

"Are you looking for me?" Rukia stopped when she heard a high pitch voice. "I thought I save you the trouble and come to you." That voice sounded deeper.

"Who's there?" Rukia said. She got her answer when Aaroniero stepped out in front of her.

"My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie. A humble servant to Lord Aizen."

"So you're one of them. What are you doing here?" Rukia said.

"I came here on orders to finish off you and your friends and that's what I'm going to do." Aaroniero said as he brought out his duel disk and Rukia saw no choice, but to fight.

'I'll have to end this quickly. Kisuke said that this could aid Aizen's plans, but I doubt finishing it quickly and calmly will be extremely difficult.' Rukia thought and put her duel disk on and activated it.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said.

"Allow me to go first." Aaroniero said as he drew his card. "I summon Gluttony Leech in attack mode." A leech like creature that disgust Rukia came up with 0atk points. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"No attack points?" Rukia said. "He's up to something and I bet it has to do with that face down. I'm activating the Snow Land spell card." Both sides got covered in snow. "Now for three turns, neither of us can use our spells and traps. I summon my Snow White Swan in attack mode." A beautiful swan came up and had 1600atk points. "Attack!" Her swan flew down to strike the leech.

"Go." Aaroniero said and the leech jumped up and was swallowing the swan.

"What are you doing to my swan?" Rukia said.

"It's the special ability of Gluttony Leech. When it's attack, it can have the attacking monster equip to it and I take no damage." Aaroniero said. "It also gains all of its attack points." Now, the leech had 1600atk points.

'Darn it. I played right into his hands.' Rukia thought. 'Since I can't use any spells or traps because of my own spell, I have no choice.' "I end my turn."

"My turn. First, I summon Gluttony Slug." Aaroniero said and a disgusting looking slug came up and had no attack points either. "Here comes its special ability. When it's summoned, it can move itself to your spell and trap card zone." Its card was move and it jumped on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Rukia said.

"Now, it will drain 300 of your life points each time it's your turn. That is after I do this." Aaroniero said. "Gluttony Leech, attack her directly." It shot out some slime that hit Rukia and her points dropped to 2400. "I end my turn."

"My move." Rukia said.

"Don't forget that my slug will drain your life points." Aaroniero said. Rukia could feel that she was losing energy and her points dropped to 2100.

"I've got to defend myself. I summon my Snowflake Crystal shield in defense mode." Rukia said. A blue knight holding a shield that looked like a snowflake made of crystal came up and had 2300def points. "That ends my turn."

"Not much else you can do." Aaroniero said as he drew his next card.

'What is with this guy? Why does his voice keep changing like that?' Rukia wondered.

"I think I'll summon another Gluttony Slug." Aaroniero said and another one came up. "That means that it will attach itself to you." The card and the monster move and was on Rukia too. "Now, you will lose 600LP each turn. It won't be long now until this is over."

"We'll see about that. You haven't won." Rukia said.

"I say that I already have." Aaroniero said. "You're life points will be drained and Lord Aizen will be one step closer to ruling the duel monster spirit world and this world."

To Be Continued…


	9. Gluttony Blob

Rukia's duel against Aaroniero was not going well. She had her Snowflake Crystal shield at 2300def points. She had 2100Lp but they were dropping fast. Aaroniero had his Gluttony Leech that absorbed her swan at 1600atk points and two Gluttony Slugs that were draining Rukia's life points. Aaroniero still had all of his.

"If I were you Rukia, I do something quickly. You're life points are just about up." Aaroniero said.

"We'll see about that. It's my turn." Rukia said.

"Since it is, my slugs will drain 600 points from you." Aaroniero said. Those slugs fed off Rukia's points and her energy was being drained with her having 1500LP now.

'I've got to get these slugs off the field, but I still have that leech to worry about. If I attack it, my monster will be devoured and it will gain its power.' Rukia thought. She drew her card and saw that it was just what she needed. "I summon my Snow White Dancer in defense mode." A woman with blue hair and a white dress came up with 200def points.

"What good will that monster do?" Aaroniero said.

"You're about to find out. I can sacrifice it to destroy all cards in the spell and trap card zones, even if they're monsters." Rukia said. The dancer was destroyed and created a gust of wind that destroyed the slugs and cleared the field of Rukia's Snow White Land spell. Since Rukia's monster was also equipped to Aaroniero's it was released and destroyed with its going to zero.

"So you managed to save your life points, but in the process, you abled us to use our spell and trap cards again." Aaroniero said.

"I know. I set two face downs and end my turn." Rukia said.

"My move. I'll use my spell, Rejection System. This brings back the last monster that was destroyed and that would be my slug." Aaroniero said and his slug came back with no attack points. "Don't worry, its ability only works when it's normal summoned. My normal summon will be my Gluttony Starfish." A starfish that looked like an intestine came up and had no points either.

"You just triggered my trap. It's called Water Hazard." Rukia said. "This trap will deal you 500 points of damage for each water monster on the field and there are four." Slashes of water shot out of the card and slashed against Aaroniero and he lost half of his life points. One hit even knocked his mask off. Underneath it was a shock to Rukia. He had a glass head with two heads floating in some sort of red water.

"I guess that's it."

"Now you see us for who we really are. You better not say anything about our faces."

"What are you? Are you some kind of monster?" Rukia said.

"As we told you before, we are Aaroniero."

"That doesn't explain anything." Rukia said.

"We could explain this, but we much rather use our time to destroy you. It's still our turn."

"We unite our water attribute, level four Gluttony Leech, level two slug, and level three starfish." All three of his monsters turned blue energy and merged together. "We unite summon Glotoneria." A giant purple blob with mouths rose out of the ground and had 2900atk points.

"What is that blob?" Rukia said.

"Glotoneria, our best monster."

"Watch it in action as we use its special ability. If we use one unite unit, it can equip to a monster in either of our graveyards and gain its abilities." The blob ate one of the units and stretched out a tongue into a black hole. "We equip it with our Gluttony Starfish." It pulled out the starfish and ate it.

"Your monster is as disgusting as you look." Rukia said.

"We told you not to speak of our faces."

"Glotoneria, attack her shield with **Devour Rejection**." The blob opened both mouths and shot out a green liquid that flooded the field and destroyed Rukia's monster.

"Gross." Rukia complained.

"That will end my turn." Aaroniero said.

"I better turn this around or I'm going to end up as the next thing that freak devours." Rukia said.

….

Orihime

Orihime had to stay back because Kisuke needed to talk to her. After they had the talk, Orihime headed out to find her friends, but she kept thinking about the talk she had with him.

…

Flashback

"Orihime, I know this might be hard for you, but I need you to stay as far from this fight as possible." Kisuke said.

"What?" Orihime said.

"I know you want to help, but you don't have the dueling experience needed in this battle." Kisuke said.

"But I dueled against Miss Unohana and been behind Ichigo in all of his duels." Orihime said.

"I know, but we're looking at a battle that could take place over the whole city." Kisuke said. "You just ended in a draw against Unohana and she isn't much of a fighter to begin with. We're going to need full power and skilled duelists in this fight and I'm afraid that just isn't you. You only get in the way and we need the least amount of casualties as possible." Orihime felt offended, but she didn't want to be that to her friends.

"I understand." Orihime said as she got up and left.

End of Flashback

…

Orihime just wanted to see if her friends were okay right now and after that, she would leave to try and stay out of this fight.

"Where are they? I need to find them before anything happens." Orihime said.

"It would be smarter to worry about yourself." Orihime looked around for that voice and saw a black opening was forming and the person on the other side was Ulquiorra. Orihime recognized her from when Ichigo dueled Yammy. "Don't try to run. You have no rights. You have no chance of even fighting back. I'm only going to say this one time. Come with me."

…..

Rukia

Rukia took her turn, but she was struggling to catch up with Aaroniero.

"Here goes." Rukia said. "I play my spell, Droplet Snow. This spell allows me to have two Droplet Snow tokens." Two raindrops carrying some ice came on the field and has 1000atk points. "I'm also going to summon my Snow White Dolphin!" A white dolphin jumped out with 800atk points. "Now, I unite my water attribute, level two tokens with my level three Snow White Dolphin." All three of them became blue energy and united. "I unite summon Sode no Shirayuki." Sode no Shirakyuki came on the field with 2400atk points.

"That monster isn't strong enough to stop us."

"That'll change. I use her special ability. If I use one unite unit, your monster loses all of its attack points." Rukia said. One of the units went to her hands and Sode no Shirayuki blew frost on Glotoneria and its points dropped to zero. "Attack! **First Dance: Ice Pillar**." Sode no Shirayuki formed a pillar of ice around Glotoneria, but it wasn't destroyed and Aaroniero didn't take damage. "Why didn't that work?"

"Remember when we equipped our Gluttony Starfish on Glotoneria?"

"That meant that it gained its abilities. We take no damage and our monster survives. It also gains 500atk points." Glotoneria's points went to 500.

"I have no choice, but to end my turn." Rukia said and Glotoneria's points went to 3400.

"You're done for!"

"Glotoneria, attack and destroy Sode No Shirayuki with **Devour Rejection**." Glotoneria unleashed the green liquid and Rukia's monster got hit with Rukia's points dropping to 500, but Sode no Shirayuki was able to survive.

"What is this?"

"How was she able to survive that attack?"

"It's the ability of my Snow White dolphin. When used in a summoning, the monster that used it for a summoning survives all attacks." Rukia said. "You and I are in the same position now. Neither of our monsters can be destroyed."

"Maybe, but not for long."

"You'll still be dealt damage and we won't take any."

"We place one face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Rukia said. 'I'll have to switch my Sode no Shirayuki to defense mode." She whispered.

"Just one moment."

"We activate our face down. It's called Dark Battle Hunger."

"Now, you have to attack us or will be dealt 1000 points and if you switch your monster in defense mode, it'll be destroyed in an instant."

'This is my last chance to turn this around.' Rukia thought as she looked at the cards in her hand. 'There's got to be something I can do.'

"Admit defeat. You are outmatched."

"Never." Rukia said and considered her options. She can't afford to lose this, but she didn't know what to do until she spotted a card in her hand that can help her. "That's it! I'm activating the spell, Unity Unleashed."

"Unity Unleashed?"

"Thanks to this, Sode no Shirayuki loses all of her unite units and you lose 200LP for each one." Rukia said and both of them were shot at Arroniero and his points dropped to 1600.

"That won't save you and you lost your monster's ability."

"Not really. She has another ability." Rukia said. "When she loses all of her unite units, she can destroy your entire field." Arroniero wasn't expecting that. " **Second Dance: Avalanche**." Her monster created an avalanche and Aaroniero's field was cleared. "This is the end of the line for you. Sode no Shirayuki, attack him directly!" Sode no Shirayuki attacked with a cold wind and Arroneiro lost all of his life points.

"This can't be happening!"

"Help us Lord Aizen!" His calls weren't answered as he was blown back and the glass for his heads was shattered as he hit the ground.

"That's one down." Rukia said, but the entire duel just hit her as she just felt how exhausted she was and fell to her knees. "I did my best, guys. Be careful because each of them are dangerous."

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo continued his search for the enemy, but they weren't anywhere. He was ready to call it quits.

"I've finally caught up to you." Ichigo looked ahead of him and saw that Grimmjow was right there.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said.

"So you remember my name. That's good. Now, we can finish what we started." Grimmjow said.


	10. Misled Duel

The Soul Society was alerted of the enemy's arrival and sent a few men to investigate. Byakuya was out and looking for them. He kept his eye out for them, but found Rukia. He saw that she seemed exhausted.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Byakuya said.

"I'm okay." Rukia said. He saw Aaroniero's body with the smashed glass head. He thought it would be better not to ask. "We need to get going. There could still be a few enemies out there."

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo found Grimmjow and he looked ready to finish what they started in their last duel.

"I finally get the chance to pound your life points to the ground." Grimmjow said.

"I'm actually glad that it's you that is here." Ichigo said. "I hate to leave a duel unfinished. Let's make sure we don't get stopped this time."

"Look at that. You and I actually agree on something. Enough of all of this talking." Grimmjow said and both of them turned on their duel disks.

"Duel!" Both of them said and held 4000LP.

"You started our last duel. Let me go first this time." Ichigo said as he drew his card. "I'm going to start by summoning a monster in defense mode." A card came on the field and Grimmjow didn't know what it could be. "I'll also place these two face downs and end my turn." 'I'm ready for him this time. I know he'll attack and my Twin Shield Blocker will deal some damage.'

"Don't hide like a coward." Grimmjow said as he drew his card. "I'm going to activate my Shield Crush. That will destroy your only defense." A green beam was shot and destroyed Ichigo's face down monster.

"Dang it." Ichigo complained.

"I guess that ruined your plans." Grimmjow said. "Do you remember this guy? I summon my White Panther." His panther came out with 1600atk points. "Attack him directly!"

"I don't think so. I'm using my trap, Training Mannequin." Ichigo said. "Thanks to this trap, I'm going to summon my Reaper of Spirits." His reaper came up with 1700atk points. He slashed the panther and destroyed it with Grimmjow's points went to 3900.

"You'll have to do better than that." Grimmjow said.

"I'm just getting started." Ichigo said.

"Whatever. Just make your next move." Grimmjow said.

'I remember from our last duel that he was tough. I have to strike at his life point with every chance I get.' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo!" Both of them turned their heads to the side and saw that Toshiro Hitsuguya was coming.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, is this man one of Aizen's subordinates?" Toshiro said.

"Yeah. His name is Grimmjow and he's a fierce warrior." Ichigo said.

"I see. If you are with him, I shall bring you down." Toshiro said.

"Go play with the other kids, junior. My fight is with him." Grimmjow said.

"Junior?!" Toshiro said and felt offended.

"It's okay, Toshiro. I can handle this guy." Ichigo said. "I'll show you by summoning my Soul Siege in attack mode." His black armored warrior came on the field with 1400atk points. "Soul Siege and Reaper of Spirits, attack him directly." Both of them attacked Grimmjow and slashed at him and his points dropped all the way to 800.

"Strange that you attacked with both monsters instead of unite summoning. Was it because both of them could deal more damage than any monster you have?" Grimmjow said.

"That's one reason. Another reason is so that I can use my face down." Ichigo said as he activated it. "It's called Take of Control and I can only use this when the battle phase ends and if I have more than one monster on the field. This trap allows me to draw the amount of cards for each monster that attacked." He drew two more cards. "There's more. When my next turn starts, if I have both monsters on my field after the activation, you'll be dealt damage that equals their combined levels. It's your turn."

'Both of their monsters are level four. If he can hold on to both of them until his next turn, that will be the end. He's left them defenseless. He must have something in his hand that can help him.' Toshiro thought.

"If you think I'm going to go down like this, you've got another thing coming." Grimmjow said and drew his card. "This wildcat can't wait to get his claws in you. I summon my Siberian Weretiger." A human like white tiger came on the field with 1800atk points. "Take out that Soul Siege!" His tiger jumped and was about to pounce on his siege.

"I've got you now. I activate my Shrink spell." Ichigo said. "That will cut your monsters attack points in half."

"Was that your big plan?" Grimmjow said. His tiger didn't lose any points and destroyed Ichigo's monster and his life points dropped to 3600.

"What happened?" Ichigo said.

"You big idiot. My tiger is immune to spell cards." Grimmjow said. "Oh, he can attack two times in one turn. Strike down that reaper." His tiger slashed at his reaper and Ichigo lost another 100. "Thought you had me?"

"Do your worst." Ichigo said.

"I intend to….next turn. I place one face down and end my turn." Grimmjow said.

"My move. So much for my trap card." Ichigo said as he looked at what he had. 'I don't have anything that can take on that tiger, but I can stall for some time.' He thought. "I summon Kon the Lion in defense mode." He brought out his stuffed lion appeared on the field with 300def points.

"That pitiful excuse for a lion isn't enough to stop me." Grimmjow said. "I know what thing can do. You're planning on stopping the battle phase by sacrificing that lion. That isn't going to happen. I activate my face down, Wildlife Defenseless. Until the end of my turn, the special abilities of all beast type monsters are negated."

"He's negating his own monster's abilities so he can get to you?" Toshiro said.

"He's hardcore." Ichigo said.

"Thanks to that, I can summon my Panther Warrior." Grimmjow said and he brought out a man panther in armor with a green cape and a sword and shield with 2000atk points. "Siberian Weretiger, tear that lion apart!" His tiger slashed down at Kon and destroyed it. "Normally my Panther Warrior requires a sacrifice to attack, but not this time." His panther slashed at Ichigo and his points dropped all the way to 1500. "I've got you now."

"You haven't won yet." Ichigo said.

"I'm just about to. It's your turn." Grimmjow said.

"Here I go." Ichigo said. "I play my Pot of Greed. I can draw two more cards." He drew his cards and he liked what he got. "I summon my Swordsman of the Black Blade." His swordsman rose with 1900atk points. "I'm also going to equip him with black Spirit Energy. A dark attribute monster equip with this now gains 600atk points." His swordsman was covered in black energy and his points went to 2500. "Attack his Weretiger with **Black Slice and Dice**." His swordsman unleashed multiple slashes and destroyed Grimmjow's tiger and brought him to a mere 100LP. "I think that's enough for this turn."

"That does it. Now, I'm angry!" Grimmjow said and drew his card. "I think it's time I introduce you to my most savage pet." Before he could play another card, someone grabbed his shoulder. All of them looked behind him and saw Ulquiorra.

"It's him!" Ichigo said.

"You've seen him before?" Toshiro said.

"Yeah. It was the same day all of this started." Ichigo said.

"What is it Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said.

"I have what we came for. It's time that we go." Ulquiorra said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Grimmjow said. "I still have a duel going on. I'm not going to leave another one unfinished."

"We have our orders." Ulquiorra said.

"I don't care for your big distraction. I don't want to leave this duel unfinished. I'm going to settle things with him here and now." Grimmjow said.

"Distraction?" Toshiro said.

"What were you trying to distract us from? What are you really after?" Ichigo said.

"It was your friend, Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra said.

"What?!" Ichio shouted. "What have you done with her? If you hurt her, I swear I'll make you pay."

"I must admit, you're stronger than the last time I saw you." Ulquiorra said.

"Don't dodge the question. What have you done with her?" Ichigo said.

"Let me finish. You are stronger, but all that strength will do you no good. Especially since we hold the person you most care about as our prisoner." Ulquiorra said. "Time to go, Grimmjow."

"I said no." Grimmjow said as he refused to leave. Ulquiorra wasn't going to put up with Grimmjow being stubborn. He knocked him out by hitting his head and carried him as the black opening they've been using opened behind them and they went through.

"Stop!" Ichigo said as he tried to reach them, but it was too late and the gate closed. "Get back here! Give me back Orihime!"


	11. Ulquiorra's Nothing

Orihime was brought to Aizen's lair after she was captured by Ulquiorra. Right now, she was standing at the foot of Aizen's throne with a few of his subordinates with them.

"Welcome, Orihime Inoue." Aizen said, but she refused to even look at him for she was too scared. "There's no reason to worry. We're not going to harm you."

"Speak for yourself. Why is she even here?" Grimmjow said.

"Because Lord Aizen asked for her. It is not our place to question his intentions." Ulquiorra said.

"Orihime is more special than you might think. She actually holds a connection to the duel monster spirit world." Aizen said and no one was expecting that. Orihime found it surprising that he knew that as well. "Yes, I know of your gift, Orihime. I've heard about it from when you dueled Unohana. Both your souls entered that place. You'll be most useful to me. Ulquiorra, I'm placing her in your care."

"I understand. Come with me. I'll show you to your room." Ulquiorra said and Orihime had no choice, but to go with him.

"Oh dear, the poor girl seems too terrified to even speak." Aizen look down to his side to look at his second in command, Gin Ichimaru.

"Yes. This has all just occurred to her." Aizen said.

"If you don't mind me saying, what do you have plan for her exactly?" Gin said.

"All in due time, Gin." Aizen said. Ulquiorra brought Orihime to her room and it looked like a simple one.

"A meal shall be brought to you." Ulquiorra said. He saw that she held concern for her friend on her face and she wanted to leave. "Keep in mind that you now belong to Lord Aizen. You are for whatever he pleases and if you forget that, I'll make sure you remember. I shall return soon. Don't bother coming up with a plan to escape." He left the door and locked it so that she can't get out.

…

Urahara Shop

After his duel with Grimmjow was interrupted again, Ichigo told the others what he heard about Orihime.

"I can't believe this. It was a trick and we fell for it." Renji said.

"We can't just sit here. We need to go out there and find Orihime." Ichigo said. He was becoming impatient and wanted to go out there and find her.

"Ichigo, I know you want to save her, but we don't know where Aizen has taken her." Uryu said.

"Who cares? I'll search every inch of the world if I have to." Ichigo said.

"I was afraid of this." Kisuke said.

"Afraid of what?" Rukia said.

"I told Orihime to stay out of this fight. She isn't really a duelist and she would only get in the way." Kisuke said. "She wouldn't have been much help to us."

"You told her what?!" Ichigo shouted.

"You had no right to say that to her." Rukia said. "Orihime might not be a duelist, but there are other ways that she could have helped us."

"Let me explain. The truth was, I was concerned that Aizen would go after her." Kisuke said. "I thought by doing that, he wouldn't be able to get to her. Orihime holds a connection to the duel monster spirit world I had a feeling that Aizen would go after her for that. I guess the big mistake was leaving her alone to begin with." Ichigo was frustrated with him. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"You bet that it was a mistake. Now, she's there prisoner. Who know what they will do to her." Ichigo said.

"Calm down." Chad said.

"Chad's right. Getting worked up like this won't solve anything." Uryu said.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her Kisuke, it's on your head." Ichigo said as he let go of him and marched out of shop.

"Give him time. He just needs to calm down." Renji said.

"I don't think that will help much." Rukia said. "Aizen has the girl he cares about and can attack at any moment. The odds of us beating him are starting to stack against us. I'm also worried about how Tatsuki is going to take this."

…

Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra left Orihime alone. He went up to Aizen's room and knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Aizen said. The door opened up and Ulquiorra went inside. "Ulquiorra, how is our guest?"

"I made it clear on what she is while she is here. I came here to ask for your permission, sir." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh? What is it?" Aizen said.

"I like to do a little investigation of my own." Ulquiorra said.

"An investigation on what exactly?" Aizen said.

"On Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo was running through the city. He wanted to find any trace of locating Orihime, but he was coming up with nothing. He searched everywhere, but there was no sign of her.

"Orihime, where are you?!" Ichigo shouted, but he knew there would be no answer. "This is getting me nowhere. I need to figure out how I'm going to find her." Then, something shot past him and landed near his feet. He saw it was a card of a building that was in Karakura Town. "This could be interesting." He went to the building and made his way to the top in the open air.

"I've been waiting for you."

"It's you!" Ichigo said as he saw the person that invited him up here. "Ulquiorra!"

"So you remember me?" Ulquiorra said.

"You better tell me where Orihime is or I'll throw you off of this roof." Ichigo said.

"That is part of the reason I am here." Ulquiorra said. "I wish to see for myself what makes you so powerful. Your dearly beloved Orihime has been brought in my care. If you manage to defeat me, which is unlikely, I will release her."

"You've got a deal." Ichigo said and both of them activated their duel disks. "I'll beat you and bring Orihime home."

"We'll see about that." Ulquiorra said.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said.

"I'll start." Ichigo said. "I'll summon my Soul Seizer in attack mode." A magician like figure with curved hat and a purple cape covering his body rose up with 1500atk points. "I'll place one face down and end my turn."

"That's it? How pathetic." Ulquiorra said as he drew his card. "I summon my Void Bat in defense mode." A bat with glowing green eyes came up with 800def points. "I also place five face downs and end my turn."

"Five face downs?! That's his entire hand." Ichigo said. "I don't know what you're up to, but something tells me I should be careful. I draw."

"I activate my face down, Nothing Return. This traps sends the card you just drew back to the bottom of your deck and you have to draw again." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo did what he said and drew again. "I'm also going to activate another face down."

"Another?" Ichigo said.

"It's called Black Void Destruction." Ulquiorra said. "I have to destroy one of my face downs now." One of his cards blew up. "That is perfectly alright because the card I destroyed was Dark Despair. When this card is destroyed, you lose 2000LP."

"2000?!" Ichigo said. Green lightning came down and struck at him and he lost half of his life points. "Can I take my turn now?"

"Go ahead, I'm done for now." Ulquiorra said.

"That's good. I'm activating the Triple Attribute spell." Ichigo said. "Now I can summon three monsters that are the same attribute as my seizer and he's a dark attribute. I summon my Twin Sword Slicer, Reaper of Spirits, and Soul Siege." All three of his monsters showed with 1600, 1700, and 1400atk points. "I'm going to crush you, Ulquiorra. I'll make you pay for even coming near me. I unite my Soul Seizer with Soul Siege to unite summon Zangetsu!" Both of them came together as energy and Zangetsu rose on the field.

"So you plan to use your best monster against me?" Ulquiorra said. "You'll find that to be a mistake. I activate my fourth face down, Void Disperse. Now, each of us has to select one card on our fields and destroy them."

"Fine, I'll get rid of my own face down." Ichigo said and destroyed it.

"I will choose my Void Bat." Ulquiorra said and destroyed his own monster. Ichigo found it strange he destroyed his own monster, but didn't question it.

"You just left yourself open for a triple direct attack." Ichigo said. All three of his monsters slashed at Ulquiorra and gave him the win. "It's over Ulquiorra. Now, return Orihime."

"It isn't over." Ulquiorra said and he used his last face down. "My final trap is Black Void of Nothingness. As long as I have no cards in my hand or field, I take no damage."

"So that's why you empty out your hand." Ichigo said. "You are taking a big gamble. You'll have to play one card a turn and I'll figure out how to get pass that trap card. It's your move."

"We'll see about that." Ulquiorra said as he drew his card. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"My move." Ichigo said.

"No, it's over." Ulquiorra said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"I activate my White Prickle." Ulquiorra said. "This trap destroys all your monsters if I have no cards in my hand and you lose life points equal to your monsters total attack points." White vines with thorns wrapped around all of Ichigo's monsters and destroyed him with Ichigo losing all of his life points.

"No. He had everything set and he wasn't even trying." Ichigo said.

"You're right. You have no chance of defeating me. That means that you can't defeat Aizen." Ulquiorra said. "I'm sparing you out of pity. If you couldn't defeat me, how can you save Orihime Inoue? You couldn't even save yourself." The black pathway opened up behind Ulquiorra and he went through. Ichigo took what he said. He wasn't strong enough to defeat him. How can he defeat Aizen and save Orihime now?


	12. Where's My Will

"Ichigo, come down." Yuzu called out to her brother in his room, but he didn't respond. He's been up in his room all day. Ever since he lost his duel to Ulquiorra, he's been sulking. He's lost the will to keep dueling. "I'm starting to get worried about him."

"I'm starting to get worried myself." Karin said. "He hasn't been himself the past couple days. I wonder what is going on."

…

The School

"You better be lying to me about this." Tatsuki said as she grabbed Renji by the collar. Ichigo's friends just told her and the others what happened to Orihime.

"Are you serious? Orihime has been taken by this group of people?" Keigo said.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Rangiku said.

"The police can't help us." Uryu said.

"You guys remember we told you about Aizen, right?" Rukia said. "He's the one behind all of this and we don't have a clue as to where he is hiding. That means we don't know where Orihime is."

"Well, we've got to do something to help her." Ikkaku said.

"Where's Ichigo?" Tatsuki said.

"Not here. He's been at home all day." Renji said Tatsuki released him and went straight for Ichigo's place. "Wait. He's in a rough position. You should give him time."

"Time is something Orihime might not have." Tatsuki said.

….

Soul Society

With the recent events that have happened, the Soul Society is planning their attack against Aizen. Right now, a meeting is being held.

"Aizen is making his move. That is the third time he attacked and this time has kidnapped Orihime Inoue." Yamamoto said. "We need to strike back."

"How are we suppose to do that without Aizen's location?" Toshiro said.

"Simple, we strike back." Kenpachi said.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto said.

"The next time he attacks, we fight back." Kenpachi said. "I'm getting tired of just sitting around. We need to stop these guys in their tracks."

"You do have a point. We can't just sit around and do nothing when they attack." Jushiro said.

"Just leave the next one to me." Kenpachi said.

…

Aizen

Aizen was enjoying a cup of tea. Ulquiorra returned and informed him of the duel that happened between him and Ichigo.

"I see. So you were able to defeat him very easily?" Aizen said.

"Yes. It was over before he even got to finish his turn." Ulquiorra said.

"Don't tell me you didn't finish him off. You just let him go?"

"What are you doing here, Nnoitora? This is a private meeting." Ulquiorra said to a man that was lean and tall with black hair and an eye patch over his left eye.

"I wanted in on what everyone is talking about." Nnoitora said.

"You want to duel Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen said.

"Not if he's a weakling who didn't stand a chance against Ulquiorra." Nnoitora said. "I just want to finish him off. Tear up his deck and strip him of his pride and everything until there is nothing left."

"You are a hypocrite." Ulquiorra said. "You say you want to face the strongest, but only because you wanted to be defeated in a glorious way."

"Mind your own business." Nnoitora said.

"If you want to go, I won't stop you Nnoitora." Aizen said. "Just keep in mind that the Soul Society will get in your way and if you want to find some powerful duelist, you'll find them there."

"Thanks for the tip." Nnoitora said. He was looking forward to this. You can tell by the creepy smirk on his face.

….

Ichigo

Ichigo hasn't moved out of his room. He can't bring himself to move.

"You shouldn't go in there." He heard Yuzu say, but his door was busted open and Tatsuki came barging in.

"Tatsuki, what's wrong?" Ichigo said, but she grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing? Why are you just sitting here? Orihime is out there and is held captive. Why aren't you out there trying to rescue her?" Tatsuki said. Ichigo assumed the others told her what happened.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough." Ichigo said.

"Then get stronger. She needs you." Tatsuki said.

"You don't understand." Ichigo said.

"I think I do." Tatsuki said. "You lost one duel and failed to get her back and now you're depressed. That was just one duel. Get back out there and fight back." Ichigo wouldn't move or say anything and Tatsuki wasn't going to put up with this. She just tossed him to the ground. "Forget you if you're not man enough to duel again." She stormed outside where the others were waiting for her.

"How did it go?" Yumichika said.

"Forget him. I'll find Orihime by myself." Tatsuki said and she ran off and they went after her.

"Wait a minute Tatsuki." Keigo said.

"You don't want to mess with Aizen. He's a dangerous man." Rukia said.

"I don't care. Someone needs to save Orihime." Tatsuki said.

"We all get how you feel, but what good will this do." Rangiku said.

"We need Ichigo." Uryu said.

"No we don't if he's going to be too depressed to even move." Tatsuki said. They all failed to notice that the enemy was right over them. Nnoitora heard them talk about Ichigo and he saw an opportunity and attacked. Ichigo thought about Tatsuki said, but he still couldn't get up.

'Tatsuki's right, but I don't know what I can do if I face someone like Ulquiorra again.' Ichigo thought. That was when something crashed through his window and a hologram of Nnoitora appeared.

"Hey there. You must be Ichigo." Nnoitora said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said.

"The name's Nnoitora. Lord Aizen has your girlfriend and, guess what, I've got the rest of them."

"What?!" Ichigo said.

"If you want to see them again, you better come meet me at this construction sight tonight and you better come fast." Nnoitora said.

…..

The Construction Sight

Ichigo hurried as fast as he could to the sight. When he made it through, he saw all of his friends unconscious and Nnoitora standing on a level of the building.

"So you showed." Nnoritora said.

"Guys, are you all okay?" Ichigo said as he tried to wake up Renji.

"Ichigo? Be careful. That guy is strong. He caught us off guard." Renji said.

"I don't see what all the fuss about you is." Nnoitora said.

"Listen, nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it." Ichigo said and Nnoitora jumped down to his level.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" Nnoritora said. "Are you going to duel me?" That had Ichigo freeze up. He was afraid this guy would be like Ulquiorra and crush him. "I can see that you don't have the strength to fight me." He walked over and stood behind him. "You're out of your league and I don't waste my time with weaklings."

'What if he's right? What if Ulquiorra was right?' Ichigo thought.

"Just hand over your deck and it will all be done." Nnoitora said. Ichigo took his deck case and was about to place it in Nnoritora's hand. "That's it. Just give up being a duelist."

"Wait." Ichigo said and held his deck back from him. "Give up? Give up being a duelist? No way! A real duelist would never give up." Ichigo swung his arm, but Nnoritora ducked down and jumped over Ichigo. "I'll never give up. I'm never going to stop fighting. I don't know if I can beat you, but I will find a way to beat Aizen."

"Well said, kid." They all looked up and saw Kenpachi. He swung a sword at Nnoritora, but he jumped out of the way. Kenpachi jumped down and landed across from Nnoitora.

"Kenpachi?! What are you doing here?" Ichigo said.

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to take this guy down." Kenpachi said. "We've been told about what's been going on lately and I'm tired of just sitting around."

"Yeah!" Yachiru said as she landed on Ichigo's head. "Kenny doesn't like it when others play without him so he decided to join in."

"Who are you?" Nnoitora said.

"I'm the guy who's about to crush you." Kenpachi said.

"That's a laugh. I'm one of Aizen's strongest duelists, but if you want to take me on, I'll be more than glad to crush your deck." Nnoritora said.

"Kenpachi, if this guy is real strong, we should team up against him. We'll have a better chance if we take him on together." Ichigo said.

"You're nuts if you think I need help." Kenpachi said.

"That's right. You stay out of this one Ichi." Yachiru said. "Kenny is going to beat that weird looking man all by himself."

"Enough talking. Are we going to do this or not?" Nnoitora said.

"I'm ready to go if you are." Kenpachi said. Both of them activated their duel disks and placed them on their arms.

"Let's duel!"

To Be Continued….


	13. Twin Destructive Power

Nnoitora took Ichigo's friends captive and he was about to take Ichigo's deck, but Kenpachi came at the last minute. Both of them placed on their duel disks and were about to start their duel with them having 4000LP.

"I'll go first." Nnoitora said. "I'll start by summoning my Malicious Mantis in attack mode." A mantis like creature came on the field and had 1400atk points. "I'm not stopping there. His special ability allows me to summon the other two from my hand or deck." Two more came up with the same attack points. "They also have another ability. If I sacrifice two of them, I can give the third 800atk points for each one."

"800?!" Ichigo said. Two of them disappeared and their power went to the third mantis and its attack points went to 3000.

"Impressive you got a monster that powerful in one turn." Kenpachi said.

"I'm not done yet." Nnoitora said.

"Give me a break. Is he going to end his turn soon?" Ichigo said.

"I'm activating my Demise Scythe." Nnoitora said. "This makes me a discard a card and another card of the same type comes into my hand. I'll discard a spell to add another spell. I'm going to activate it. I play my Moon Scythes. This will give my monster an extra 700atk points until the end of my next turn." The mantis glowed blue and had 3700atk points. "It's your turn because I'm going to finish you in one strike."

"Can Kenpachi defeat that thing?" Ichigo said.

"Just be quiet and watch." Yachiru said.

"It's my move." Kenpachi said. "I'm going to start by summoning my Junior Berserk in attack mode." A kid in rags with a crazy look in his eyes came on the field as he carried a sword and had 300atk points.

"What's that little thing suppose to do?" Nnoitora said.

"You're about to find out. Once a turn, he can take away 300atk points for each card I have in my hand." Kenpachi said. The kid slashed at the mantis and its points dropped to 2200.

"Is that suppose to scare me? My Malicious Mantis is still stronger." Nnoitora said.

"Did I say I was done?" Kenpachi said. "I activate my Damaging Summoning. If I give up 1000LP, I can summon any monster from my hand. I summon my Berserker Mace." A scary looking man that cared a spike ball on a staff came up and had 2000atk points.

"Moron. Neither of them are still strong enough." Nnoitora said.

"You talk too much. Berserker Mace, squash that bug." Kenpachi said. "Here's the thing. When he attacks, he gains 400atk points." The mad man had his points went to 2400 and the spikes grew longer. He smashed it on the bug and Nnoitora had 3800LP. "Your turn, Junior Berserk." The kid slashed at Nnoitora and he had 3500LP.

"You think a few points will give you the win? You'll have to do better than that." Nnoitora said.

"Whatever. I'll end my turn and my mace has to have his attack points drop to 1200 after his special ability has been used." Kenpachi said. The man's points dropped to 1200.

"It's my turn now." Nnoitora said and drew his card. "I activate Arm Reattachment. If I negated their special abilities, I can bring back two identical monsters. I'll bring back two of my mantises." Both of his mantises monsters rose back on the field. "I'm actually glad you destroyed the other one. It shows you aren't a weakling, but I could be wrong. I activate my Five Tattoo. This will make all my monsters a level five. Now, I'll unite both my level five, earth attribute Malicious Mantises." Both of them became orange energy and combined together. "I unite summon Santa Teresa." His monster had six arms and each held a scythe with it having crescent moon like horns. It had 2700atk points.

"That's quite the impressive monster you have." Kenpachi said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. You'll see why the strong triumph over the weak." Nnoitora said. "Santa Teresa, take that kid out with **Malice Shredder**." His monster swung his scythes rapidly around and took out Kenpachi's Junior Berserk and had his points dropped 600. "You're nothing."

"You don't seem to mess around." Kenpachi said.

"That's right. I take no pity or mercy on an enemy." Nnoitora said. "The least I can do is give your monsters a glorious defeat like I am searching for. Back where I came from, people always seemed to have felt pity for me and I hate it. So either they give me a glorious defeat or I will crush them."

"So you want a glorious defeat? I guess I could try and give you that." Kenpachi said.

"How are you going to do that? You don't listen well. What did I just get done with telling you?" Nnoitora said.

"You're right. I need to shake this rust off my muscles." Kenpachi said.

"You'll need to shake a lot more off. I use my Santa Teresa's ability." Nnoitora said. "I use one unite to do it. Since he destroyed a monster, you lose that monster's attack points in your." One unite went into a scythe and slashed at Kenpachi and his points dropped to 300. "You're out of luck. I'll end my turn."

"We'll see who is out of luck." Kenpachi said.

"This is insane. They're both destructive and keep clashing against each other." Ichigo said. "This is not going to end well."

"It's my turn and my mace gets power again." Kenpachi said and his monster's points returned to 2000. "I'm going to activate the spell known as Destructive Capitation. If I sacrifice one monster on my field, you lose half of his attack points." His monster was sliced in half and Nnoitora got hit and his points dropped to 2500LP. "I'll place this one card face down and end my turn."

"Again you are an idiot. You left yourself wide open." Nnoitora said. "I'll have my Santa Teresa attack and end this. Attack with **Malice Shredder**." His monster jumped over Kenpachi and it seemed that this would be the end. He slashed down and Kenpachi got hit. "Ha, I told you!"

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's not over." Yachiru said.

"What are you talking about?" Nnoitora said. Yachiru pointed to where Kenpachi was standing and he still had 100LP.

"How are you still standing?" Nnoitora said.

"It's because I activate my Intent Sense Detected. I can only use this trap when I'm attack directly and when my points drop to zero." Kenpachi said. "It makes sure I have 100LP remaining and I can summon any monster from my hand or deck."

"Any monster you say?" Nnoitora said.

"That's right." Kenpachi said. "I summon my Battle Savage Warrior." His monster that took the form of a man with scars all over him rose on the field with 2800atk points. "It looks like you and I are in the same position now. Neither of our monsters can be destroyed in battle because of their abilities, but there is a bright side to me. My monster will gain 300atk points each time my turn comes."

"If you think that will scare me, you're wrong." Nnoitora said. "I place one face down and that will be it for me."

"It's my move." Kenpachi said. "Since it's the start of my next turn, my Battle Savage warrior gains another 300atk points."

"No it won't." Nnoitora said.

"What?" Kenpachi said.

"I activate my trap card, Standoff Wait." Nnoitora said. "As long as this trap remains on the field, a monster's special ability can only be activated during the battle phase."

"That isn't good. Since Kenpachi's Battle Savage warrior only gains attack points at the start of his next turn." Ichigo said. "If he's blocked it, Kenpachi's monster won't get any stronger."

"That's right. If you choose to attack, you'll have to take my life points 100 at a time, but I'll find a way to drain you of your life points when that happens." Nnoitora said.

"Are you finished babbling?" Kenpachi said. "You're just prolonging what is bound to happen. I think I'll play my Patch Seal." A little monster that looked like an eye patch came on the field and wrapped around both monsters.

"What is that thing?" Nnoitora said.

"This spell drains your monster of 300atk points and they all go to my Battle Savage Warrior." Kenpachi said. The monster's points changed to 2400 and 3100. "Now, attack with **Berserk Energy Skull Crush**." His warrior formed a skull from yellow energy and slashed down and Nnoitora could feel the shockwave of the attack with his points dropping to 1800.

"You still haven't won." Nnoitora said.

"We'll soon see. At least I can take more life points away now. I place one face down to end my turn." Kenpachi said.

"This is gone on for too long. It's time for me to end this" Nnoitora said as he drew his card and he liked what he got. "I summon my Level Mantis." A mantis with stars over it rose up and had 1000atk points. "I use his special ability. He can take away a monster's attack points that equal their level and have it multiplied by a hundred. Since your monster is a level nine, that's 900 points and it's just enough for me to end this." The mantis got on the warrior and chomped and bit on him as his points dropped to 2200. "Say goodbye. Santa Teresa, attack and end this duel."

"Kenpachi! You've got to do something…quick!" Ichigo shouted.

"Don't you think I know that?" Kenpachi said as he watched his monster get closer. "I activate the Kendo Lesson trap." His monster grabbed his sword with both hands and tons of power was being unleashed.

"What's happening?" Nnoitora said.

"This trap card doubles the attack points of all of my warriors." Kenpachi said and his monsters points went to 4400. "You want a glorious defeat, I'll give it to you!" His monster slashed down and cut Nnoitora's Santa Tersa in half and the energy was heading straight for him and was caught in the blast as his points dropped to zero.

"I lost!" Nnoitora whispered. He lost consciousness, but he was given the defeat that he wanted. All of Ichigo's friends woke up, but all of them felt groggy.

"Are all of you okay?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. What happened?" Rukia said.

"I'll tell you later." Ichigo said.

"You got lucky, but I won't be around to save you next time." Kenpachi said and Ichigo knew he was right.

'That's right. Orihime is counting on me and Aizen has to be stopped.' Ichigo said. 'I can't feel sorry for myself anymore. I'll beat them all.'

AN: Sorry for the long waited update, my brother just got married.


	14. Madness Science

In Aizen's lair was a secret lab and it was the room of another one of his followers. It was a man that had pink hair and glasses. He was looking up files of one of the members of the Soul Society and it was about Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"My! You certainly are an interesting one. I think it's time I saw for myself what our enemies are truly capable of."

…

Karakura Town

Uryu decided to pay a visit to the Soul Society with Ichigo because they had some business that they needed to take care of.

"You sure about this?" Ichigo said.

"I don't like the man, but he might be able to help us." Uryu said. "Mayuri is actually a scientist for this building. He does experiments on organic matter so I have a feeling he might be able to help us find where Aizen is keeping Orihime. He can help us"

"I can't help you, I'm far too busy." Mayuri told them when they went over and asked him. "I have far too much work to deal with trivial things."

"You give mad scientist a whole new definition." Ichigo said as he looked around the lab. "Look, Aizen has Orihime. I need to save her."

"I just said that I'm too busy." Mayuri said.

"Uryu, you're right about everything you ever said about him." Ichigo said.

"What did you say about me?" Mayuri said.

"Not now." Uryu said. "Look, you're the only one that might be able to help us. Just tell us what we need to do. Do we need to get you a sample of Orihime's DNA or something like that to track her."

"How many times am I going to have to tell you that I can't help you?" Mayuri said.

"I should have known better." Uryu said. "You are a cold hearted monster. You experiment on people, one being my grandfather. I can't believe that I would have to go to someone like you for help."

"So much drama." They all saw a black opening and the man with pink hair from Aizen's lair came through it.

"Who are you?" Mayuri said.

"My name is Szayelaporro Granz. I'm bit of a scientist of myself for Aizen."

"Isn't this a bit early?" Ichigo said.

"Is there something you need because I'm far too busy to deal with you?" Mayuri said.

"I've heard about you Mayuri and I became interested." Szayelaporro said. "I came to see if you're the man I've heard you to be. What do you say to a duel?"

"A duel?" Mayuri said.

"Hold on. If you want a duel, duel me." Uryu said. "I've had enough of myself just sitting around while your kind is attacking."

"If you want, I'll gladly duel the both of you." Szayelaporro said. "I originally came here to duel Mayuri. We seem to share common interest. I like to study bodies as well. When I've heard about you, I would like to see which of us is superior."

"You think you're better than me? You just got that duel you're looking for." Mayuri said.

"I'm dueling as well. Whoever he is must be stopped." Uryu said.

"This guy seems to be as mad as Mayuri." Ichigo said. "You can tell by his hair color. What man has pink hair?"

"Oh, look who's talking about hair color." Szayelaporro said.

"That was a cheap shot!" Ichigo said.

"Enough of the talk. We came here for a duel so let's get started." Uryu said. All three of them put on their duel disks and turned them on.

"Duel!" All three said.

"Let's go over the rules boys. Since its two against one, I should have 8000LP and we can't attack until we've each made one turn." Szayelaporro said.

"That does seem fair. I'm surprise you do play fair." Uryu said.

"Can we get through this fast?" Mayuri said.

"I won't waste your time anymore." Szayelaporo said. "I'll start by summoning Fornicate Lenless." A man that had a long and lengthy body that seemed like it was made of rubber came on the field with 1000atk points. "I'll place these two face downs and end my turn."

"I'll go." Uryu said. "I'll summon my Torpedo Arrow in attack mode." A torpedo shaped like an arrow came on the field and had 300atk points. "I use its special ability. If I sacrifice it, I can deal 300 points of damage." The torpedo started up its propeller in the back and launched itself as it exploded on contact and Szayelaporro had 7700LP.

"Nice. Uryu did a bit of damage when he couldn't attack." Ichigo said.

"What good was that suppose to do? You threw away the only monster you could summon and I lost only a little bit of life points." Szayelaporro said.

"I wasn't quite done." Uryu said. "I activate my Admirable Banality spell. When a monster on my field is sent to the graveyard, it allows me to summon another monster in its place. I think I'll go with my Blue Archer." An archer dressed in blue came up and had 1300atk points. "Now, his special ability will take away 300 of your life points." The archer fired an arrow and hit Szayelaporro with his points dropping to 7400.

"Yawn. That's just boring." Szayelaporro said.

"I'm going to place one face down to end my turn." Uryu said.

"Finally, it's my turn now." Mayuri said. "I'll start by summoning my Poison Spit in attack mode." A small snake like creature came on the field with 1100atk points. "Next, I activate my Bio Detonation. Do try to be careful. This spell will destroy your monsters if you destroy mine and you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points. However, that won't be the case soon. I activate my Poison Spit's ability. If I give up 400LP, I can summon any two monsters as long as they have 1500 or less attack points." The snake spit all over the field and Mayuri's points dropped to 3600. "I think I'll summon Poisonous Moth and Toxic Spore." A moth and spore came up that had 1100 and 900atk points.

"So far neither of you have done anything that impresses me." Szayelaporro said.

"Maybe this will. I unite my wind attribute, level three Poisonous Moth and level four Toxic Spore." Mayuri said. The two became green energy and came together. "I unite summon Ashisogi Jizo." The baby face creature with moth wings came up and had 2700atk points. "I'll end my turn."

"Finally, I get to go again." Szayelaporro said. "I'm going to start by summoning my Fornicate Gira." A girl that looked like a ball with arms and legs came up with 400atk points. "I activate my face down known as Bodily Restore. This trap can allow me to regain all the life points I lost after my turn ended if I have a monster to get rid of. I'll toss Gira." His monster turned into a purple orb. He ate it up and he was back to full power.

"What a monster he is." Uryu said.

"As long as that trap remains, Uryu and Mayuri can't deal damage." Ichigo said.

"I'm also going to use my other face down." Szayelaporro said. "This one is called Regrowth Spawn. This allows me to summon any two monsters that hold the same name as one I have on the field. I think I'll go with my Fornicate Deetee and Lucrawn." Another lengthy and a giant came on the field with 800 and 1500atk points. "Say goodbye to that spell and face down." Both cards Uryu and Mayuri had were destroyed.

"He's planned his next move carefully." Uryu said.

"I'm afraid it gets worse. Lucrawn's ability allows him to change into any level I want and I need a level two." Szayelaporro said. "I unite my dark attribute, level three Deetee and Lenless with level two Lucrawn." All three became black energy that merged together. "I unite summon La Lujuriosa." A monster that wore a dress like garment with the top half of it grey with branch like objects on its back that held red drop shapes hanging off of them and it had 2300atk points. "I use my La Lujuriosa's ability. I use one unite unit to place one biology counter on a monster and I choose Ashisogi Jizo." One of the units went into one of the branches it stretched out with the drops stretching as red feathers and coiled around the monster.

"What's happening?" Mayuri said. It spit out the monster, but it had no change.

'I don't like this.' Uryu said.

"La Lujuriosa, attack that Poison Spit with **Embodiment Demise**." Szayelaporro said. His monster held out his arms and fired a powerful energy blast and destroyed the snake and Mayuri has 2400LP. "It's your turn."

"We'll have to be careful. I don't like what he might do with that counter." Uryu said and drew his card. "I'll use my Archer's ability to take away another 300LP." His archer fired an arrow and Szayelaporro with his points at 7700. "Next, I summon my White Archer." Another archer in white clothing came up with 1500atk points. "Now, I unite my level four, light attribute archers to unite summon Quincy Quattro." The two became yellow energy and united to form a blue and white dressed archer with his bow made out of energy and had 3000atk points. "I use his ability. I use one unite unit to destroy one card. I choose to destroy your Bodily Restore." One unit went to the bow and fired an arrow to destroy the trap. "Quincy Quattro, attack with **Soul Slicing Arrow**." His archer fired a barrage of arrows and destroyed the monster and Szayelaporro's points dropped to 7000. "I end my turn."

"You fool. You just activate its other ability." Szayelaporro said. They all wonder what it was until they saw Ashisogi Jizo blow up and La Lujuriosa was revived.

"What the heck just happened?" Ichigo said.

"If there's a monster on the field that holds a biology counter, my La Lujuriosa can comeback after it's been destroyed." Szayelaporro said.

"Is there any way to beat this guy?" Ichigo said.

"We'll find a way. I end my turn." Uryu said.

"It's my move." Mayuri said. "You made the mistake of revealing your monster's ability too soon. I'm going to play my Antidote Vessel. Since Ashisogi Jizo wasn't destroyed in battle, it comes back." His monster returned to the field. "Go, unitetion evolution!" the vortex opened up with Ashisogi Jizo diving in. "Come out, Ashisogi Jizo Crawler!" His giant worm like creature with a baby face rose up and had 2700atk points. "Since your monster already came back and there are no other monsters with a biology counter, your monster is finished."

"I'm not afraid of taking a few points of damage." Szayelaporro said.

"It's going to be more than that." Mayuri said. "I use Ashisogi Jizo Crawler's ability. I use one unite unit to have your monster lose all attack points." The monster ate it's only unite unit and breathed a poison cloud and La Lujuroisa lost all power. "Attack with **Poison Mist Demise**." The giant insect unleashed another poisonous cloud and destroyed his monster and Szayelaporro had 5300LP. "That ends my turn with one face down."

"Good. It's time for the third and final act." Syzelaporro said. "First I'm activating my Feeding Life. Since I have more than 4000LP, I can drain the both of you of 2000LP and I go all the way back to 8000." Both Mayuri and Uryu were being drained by a pink cloud and were left with 400 and 2000LP and Szayelaporro rose back to 8000. "You can't beat me. I'm the aspect of perfection."

"Perfection? How deplorable." Mayuri said.

"Come again?" Szayelaporro said.

"I despise perfection. It's the dead end for scientists." Mayuri said. "Without it, there's no room for improvement. Men of science like us shouldn't strive for it."

"Oh please. Everyone strives for perfection. I'll show you by winning this." Szayelaporro said. "I'll be activating the Unite Reborn. This brings back a unite monster with all of its unite units." La Lujuriosa rose back with both of its unite units. "I'll also use its special ability on both of your monsters." His monster absorbed both units and wrapped the branches around both monsters until they were spat out.

"That thing seems almost impossible to destroy." Ichigo said.

"Almost, but not quite." Uryu said.

"I'm also going to activate my spell, Beyond Biological Surface." Szayelaporro said. "This will bring back a trap and I choose my Bodily Restore." His trap came back on the field. "I'll end my turn."

"Our only chance is to win this in one shot and that's what I'll do." Uryu said as he drew his card. "Go, unitetion evolution!" The vortex from before opened up and Quincy Quattro dived in. "Rise, Quincy Quattro Cross." His new archer came on the field in new clothes and his bow was a cross with 3000atk points.

"You really plan on ending this in one shot?" Mayuri said.

"You can't do that." Szayelaporro said.

"He might if we use this." Mayuri said. "I'm activating the Double Dose trap. This trap will double the attack points of a monster that was just summoned." Uryu's monster now had 6000atk points.

"You're helping me?" Uryu said.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just don't want this to keep dragging on." Mayuri said.

"Very well. I'm also going to use Quattro's ability. If I use one unite unit, he can absorb all spell and trap cards and he gains 500atk points for each one." Mayuri's and Szayelaporros cards were absorbed and Quattro had 7000atk points.

"Those still aren't enough attack points for you to end this in one shot." Szalaporro said.

"There's another affect to my Double Dose. The damage is doubled." Mayuri said.

"What?! That's a total of 9400!" Szayelaporro said.

"Quincy Quattro Cross, finish this with **Hundred Arrow Scatter**." Uryu said. Quattro fired a barrage of arrows at La Lujuriosa and destroyed it with Szayelaporro losing all of his life points and knocked him out.

"I told you that you weren't perfect. I can get back to work." Mayuri said. "I'll have security take him away."

"Hold on. We still need your help." Uryu said.

"Don't you see? I'm working on a machine that will find Aizen. We find him, we find the girl." Mayuri said.

"Really?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. Now, go away. This machine isn't perfect and that's just how I like it." Mayuri said.

"He might be a mad scientist, but he knows how to pull through." Ichigo said.

"Yes…when he doesn't make you mad." Uryu said.


	15. Eye for an Eye

Renji was doing some training of his own in the woods for when the next dueled arrived. Everyone else has taken part and he's going to take part the next time Aizen or his creeps attack him or his friends.

"There you are." He looked over and saw Rukia with Byakuya.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" Renji said.

"Ichigo told us you were doing some training. I thought you could use a training buddy." Rukia said.

"What about you Byakuya?" Renji said.

"I need to do some training myself. Aizen has powerful allies on his side." Byakuya said.

"I guess a little company wouldn't hurt." Renji said and the three of them started to train together. While they were training, another one of the black passages opened up and another one of Aizen's duelists came through. It was a bald man that had skull earrings and had distant look in his yellow eyes.

"I can already feel the presence of my enemies." Renji and Byakuya continued their training, but Byakuya proved to handle the challenges more easily than Renji could.

"Man! Your brother is something else, Rukia." Renji said.

"I know. He devotes himself to his work and casts out all distractions." Rukia said.

"Well, he might be amazing, but I'll surpass this guy." Renji said.

"Don't be silly. No offense, but you wouldn't last long against my brother." Rukia said. "No offense, but he beat you more easily than those two guys that Mayuri and Kenpachi defeated."

"By the way, what did the Soul Society do with those two?" Renji said.

"They're being held as prisoner until we get information we need from them, but neither of them will talk." Rukia said.

"Renji, stay on guard. We're about to have some company." Byakuya said. All of them looked further down the forest and saw the same man from before came down to them.

"It would seem I have found my enemies."

"Who are you?" Byakuya said.

"My name is Zommari Rureaux. I am a fellow servant of Aizen. I came here to avenge the comrades that you have defeated."

"Another one of them? These guys are like roaches." Renji said. "As soon as we take one down, another one of them shows up."

"So you came for the purpose of freeing the two we hold prisoner and to revenge the one that this young lady has defeated?" Byakuya said.

"I'm going to finish what they started. When I'm done, I will go and free them." Zommari said. "Lord Aizen is about to attack and he must have all of his forces. I will do him this favor by eliminating you."

"That isn't going to happen. Byakuya, let's take this guy down." Renji said.

"Are you implying that I might need help?" Byakuya said.

"It does not matter to me. I will gladly take the both of you on." Zommari said.

"Then let's rock and roll." Renji said. All three of them placed on their duel disks and activated them.

"Let's duel!" All three of them said.

"It is only fair that I start out with 8000LP since I am against two, but no attacking on any of our first turns." Zommari said.

"That is fair." Byakuya said.

"Let's just do this." Renji said. The terms were agreed. Renji and Byakuya had 4000LP and Zommari has 8000.

"I'll go first." Renji said and drew his card. "I'll start this duel with my Burning Gorilla in attack mode." A gorilla with red fur came on the field and had 1800atk points. "I'll place one face down and end my turn."

"I shall go." Byakuya said. "I shall summon my Cherry Blossom Benita." A woman in red samurai clothing and had red hair came on the field with 1500atk points. "When she is summoned, I am able to summon my Sakura Selena." Another woman that was in pink came on the field with 1500atk points as well. "I shall place a face down of my own and end my turn."

"I shall have my turn." Zommari said. "I activate the Sea Eye spell. This gives me three Sea Eye tokens." Three sea urchins with eyes came on the field and had no attack points. "I'm also going to summon my Eye Sight." An eyeball came on the field and had no attack points either.

"This can't be good." Renji said.

"It isn't. All those monsters can lead up to one thing." Rukia said.

"I unite my water attribute, level two tokens with my level one Eye Sight." Zommari said. All four monsters became blue energy and formed together. "I unite summon my Brujeria." His monster had the lower half of his body pink and shaped like a pumpkin and the top half was white and had yellow eyes all over his body and it had 2200atk points.

"What is that thing suppose to be? It almost looks like some sort of ballet dancer." Renji said.

"There's more. I use Brujeria's special ability." Zommari said. "I use three unite units so that I can take control of your monsters for each one." Each of the three units went into one of the eyes and lit up. Sun like markings formed on their monsters and they went over to his field.

"You've got to be kidding. He can take control of any of our monsters?" Renji said.

"Calm down. He can only do that one more time since he only has one available space left and only one unite unit." Rukia said.

"I have a feeling he knows a way to make sure that isn't a problem." Byakuya said.

"I place one face down to end my turn." Zommari said.

"It's back to me." Renji said and drew his card.

"I will stop you for a moment." Zommari said. "I activate the Enlightened Eye. I can only use this trap when I have a unite monster on the field. Now, at the start of each of my turn, my Brujueria will gain one unite unit."

"Byakuya was right. He found a way to make sure his monster has plenty of unite units." Rukia said.

"I don't care. I'll find some way to take that monster down." Renji said. 'Of course that's easier said than done. My face down is Flickering Fire. I can use this trap to block his attacks, but it doesn't work if he has a fire attribute of his own and I need a fire attribute on my field. I got to get my own gorilla off the field.' He thought.

"Renji, the key to winning this battle is Brujeria. It must be removed." Byakuya said.

"I know that, but there's nothing we can do about that." Renji said. "We'll just have to hold out until we do and I have the thing. I summon my Flame Cobra." His red cobra came on the field and had 1400atk points. "I'm also going to use my Spark Ignition. This spell card will make sure my monster is 100 points stronger than the one it attacks. Take out Burning Gorilla." His cobra went to attack and its points went to 1900. It coiled around Burning Gorilla and destroyed it and Zommari has 7900LP.

"If that's all you can do, you don't stand a chance against me." Zommari said.

"Don't act like you already won." Renji said.

"That was careless." Byakuya said.

"Renji, do what my brother says." Rukia said.

"I know what I'm doing. It's your turn, Byakuya." Renji said.

"You fool. You left your monster defenseless against our enemy's ability." Byakuya said. "I can't clean up your mistakes."

"Will you just go?" Renji said.

"I'll end this quickly." Byakuya said. "I activate my Sakura Bloom. This will give me two Sakura Trees." His two trees rose on the field 0def points. "Now, I unite my level four, fire attribute tokens." Both of them became red energy and formed together. "I unite summon Senbonzakura." His best monster came on the field and had 3000atk points. "Senbonzakura, attack his Brujeria with **Scattering Petal Blade**." His monster unleashed multiple petals from his blade.

"Is that all you can do?" Zommari said. Selena stepped in the way of the attack and was destroyed with Zommari's points going to 6400.

"What just happened?" Renji said.

"It's another ability of Brujeria. Any monster that is under his control takes the attack for him." Brujeria said.

"Then we've got to clear the field before we can destroy that freak show." Renji said.

"I will leave that to you while I handle his Brujeria." Byakuya said.

"You're leaving me to clean up this mess?" Renji said.

'This is not going to go well. If Renji doesn't start working with Byakuya, he won't make it out of here.' Rukia said.

"It is your turn." Byakuya said.

"Here goes. Since it's the start of my next turn, my Enlightened Eye activates. Another unite unit comes to Brujeria." Zommari said and a unite unit left the trap and went to his monster. "I shall use those two unite units to take control both of your monsters." Both units went to another set of eyes. First was Renjis snake and it went over.

"No!" Renji said.

"Renji is left defenseless and so is my brother." Rukia said, but Senbonzakura remained where it was.

"Did you really think I would let you take control of my most prized monster?" Byakuya said as he showed his face down. "You triggered my face down. It's known as Screen Wall. This trap protects my monster from the effects of your monster's ability."

"You might have saved your monster, but your partner is left defenseless." Zommari said. "Flame Cobra and Cherry Blossom Benita, attack him directly." Both monsters attacked and knocked Renji down and his life points dropped to 1100.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted.

"I'm okay." Renji said.

"You're lucky. My Brujeria cannot attack on the same turn from when his ability is used. That's a side effect of his." Zommari said. "I shall end my turn here."

"Renji, you must clear the field of the monsters he took from us. I cannot win this if you don't." Byakuya said.

"I'm not your clean up boy." Renji said.

"Renji, just do what he says." Rukia said. "If you don't, you'll be taken out in the next turn." Renji thought about it and she's right. Besides, if Rukia thinks he should, he should.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Renji said and drew his card and looked that he got a spell. "Okay, what do I have to work with?" He said as he looked into his hand. "That might actually work."

"Make your final move." Zommari said.

"This will be final move that gives us the win." Renji said. "I'm going to summon my Twin Ember Snake." A snake with two heads on both ends came up with 1800atk points. "Next comes his ability. It can be used as two monsters for a unite summoning and can have two different levels."

"Two different levels?" Zommari said.

"I'll unite my fire attribute, level four and three Twin Ember Snake." Renji said. His snake split into two different red energies and merged together. "I unite summon Zabimaru." His white monkey with a snake tail came and had 2400atk points. "I'm not stopping there. Go, unitetion evolution!" The vortex opened on the field and Zabimaru went through. "Appear, Zabimaru Serpent." The giant skeletal snake rose on the field and had 2400atk points.

"An impressive monster, but futile." Zommari said.

"Just shut it and watch. I'm playing Monster Reborn to bring back Zabimaru." Renji said and his monkey came back. "Zabimaru, attack with **Baboon Snake Fury**." Zabimaru charged in and tackled Flame Cobra and Zommari lost his points to 5400. "Zabimaru Serpent, your turn with **Baboon King Cannon**." The serpent fired the red blast and destroyed Belina and Zommari was left with 4500. "Before I end my turn, I'll use Zabimaru Serpent's ability. If I use one unite unit, your monster loses 500atk points and you lose half of your life points." His serpent swallowed the unit and fired energy spikes that pierced them both. Zommari had 2250LP and Brujeria had 1700atk points. "That's it."

"You wasted your chance to finish this." Zommari said.

"That's not the plan. Go for it, Byakuya." Renji said.

"Right." Byakuya said. "Unitetion evolution!" The vortex reopened with Senbonzakura going in. "Rise, Senonzakura Vibrant." Senbonzakura was covered in pink with its eyes glowing red and millions of petals flowing around it with 3000atk points. "I use his special ability. One unite unit will destroy your monster and you lose 1000LP." One unit went to the chest and the petals attacked. Brujeria was destroyed and Zommari had 1250LP.

"No. This can't be." Zommari said.

"It is. End this, Senbonzakura Vibrant." Byakuya said and his monster had all the monsters attack and blasted Zommari and his points dropped to zero.

"Long live Lord Azien!" Zommari chanted before he lost consciousness.

"Nice work." Rukia said.

"Thanks. You really are an amazing duelist, Byakuya." Renji said.

"Thank you for your kind words, but we must get word to the Soul Society as well as your comrades." Byakuya said. "If what he says is true, Aizen will be making his move."


	16. Beast Settlement

Ever since Orihime was kidnapped, she never got to leave her room. She remained standing and stared out into the world through her bar window.

"I'm coming in." Ulquiorra said as he entered the room with a servant pushed in a cart of food. "I've brought you your meal."

"I'm not hungry." Orihime said.

"I would consider eating or I'll force it down your throat." Ulquiorra said, but Orihime didn't respond to him. "I know you're still thinking of your friends. I told you to forget about that. I will give you one hour and if you have not eaten, I'll make sure that you do." He stepped out and closed the door.

"How's our guess?" He saw Grimmjow leaning against the wall.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said.

"I just want to know how she's doing. It's not every day you have a hottie like her staying around." Grimmjow said. "By the way, have you heard about what happened to Zommari, Nnoitora, and Szayelaporro?"

"Yes, but that isn't a concern. Nnoitora might have been strong, but he's really average with all ten of us." Ulquiorra said. "The other two were just among our weaker members like you."

"What did you say? Care to take that back?" Grimmjow said.

"Not really. You haven't done anything to prove your strength so far." Ulquiorra said.

"That's just because every time I duel Ichigo, someone has to interrupt." Grimmjow said. "I'll show you that you're wrong about me." He stormed off and he had his mind dead set on finishing things with Ichigo.

…..

Karakura Town

"Are you certain?" Ichigo said. He and his four friends decided to meet up at his house and Rukia and Renji told them that Aizen was going to attack soon.

"That's what the Zommari guy just told us." Renji said.

"The energy Aizen needs to get to the duel monster spirit world must be close to maximum levels he needs." Rukia said. "The duels we've been facing so far have been intense and there is worse to come."

"Our only hope is that the Soul Society has managed to track Orihime or Aizen so we can attack him." Uryu said.

"Even if they do, what do we do against Aizen himself?" Chad said. "If the duelist he had are this strong, how strong is he?"

"That's a good point. He was one of the guys in charge of the Soul Society." Renji said.

"He also has Kaname and Gin on his side that held the same position as he did." Rukia said.

"Let's pay the Soul Society a visit. We need to see if they're ready to go yet." Ichigo said and they ran out the door. 'Hold on, Orihime. I'll come and get you soon.' He thought. All of them ran through the city to get to the Soul Society building, but Ichigo saw something ahead of them and came to a stop.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Uryu said.

"Look who it is?" Ichigo said. All of them looked and saw that Grimmjow was right in front of them and blocking their path.

"Hey. Long time no see." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said.

"Isn't that the same guy Ichigo dueled, but never finished?" Chad said.

"It's him alright. What are you doing here?" Rukia said.

"I came to settle the score with Ichigo for good." Grimmjow said.

"You've got a one track mind." Ichigo said.

"I'm going to assume that is a compliment meaning dedicated." Grimmjow said. "This time, I'm going to make sure that nothing interrupts us. I know you want to finish things between us." Ichigo was tempted, but he hasn't been able to play his cards since he lost to Ulquiorra, but he also knew that he needed to do this.

"Let's end this, Grimmjow." Ichigo said. Grimmjow was glad to hear that. Both of them placed and activated their duel disks and Grimmjow was set to make sure this would be their final duel.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and now had 4000LP.

"Guys, I'm worried. Ichigo hasn't dueled since he fell into that depress state of his." Rukia said.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Renji said.

"I'm going first." Grimmjow said as he drew his card. "You remember this guy? It's my White Panther." His panther like monster came on the field with 1600atk points. "I'll place these two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Ichigo said and he drew his Swordsman of the Black Blade. 'My swordsman can easily take on that cat. Wait! This is what happened with Ulquiorra. I thought I had him and he destroyed me. What if I made the same mistake?'

"What's that look about?" Grimmjow whispered. He saw that Ichigo looked like he was struggling.

"I was afraid of this. He isn't ready to get back into the duel." Rukia said.

"Ichigo, let one of us take your place." Uryu said.

"No. I can do this." Ichigo said. He wanted to play his swordsman, but went against it. "I summon my Twin Sword Slicer." His swordsman holding two swords came on the field with 1600atk points. "That's where I end my turn."

"That's it? You've got to be kidding me?" Grimmjow said.

"Both our monsters have the same attack points. If you attack, they'll both be destroyed." Ichigo said.

"That's why you powered them up." Grimmjow said. "How about I show you." He drew his card. "First, I activate my face down, Night Vision. This trap lets me see all the monsters in your hand and I can send one to the graveyard." Three of Ichigo's cards were monsters. "What? You had your Swordsman of the Black Blade, but you didn't play it. That was a mistake because I choose that one." Ichigo was left with no choice, but to discard it.

"Ichigo isn't dueling like himself. If he doesn't shape up, this will be over quickly." Chad said.

"What is his problem? Ichigo, snap out of it." Renji said.

"You're done for. I'm activating my Twin Beast face down." Grimmjow said. "Since I have a beast monster on the field, I can make this trap a monster and have that monster have the same amount of attack points with an extra 400."

"He can use a trap like a monster? I've never seen a card like that in person." Rukia said. The trap turned into a copy of White Panther and had 1700atk points.

'Neither of those traps would have stopped an attack. I worried for nothing.' Ichigo thought.

"Go my Twin Beast. Take down that swordsman." Grimmjow said. The copy attacked and mauled Ichigo's swordsman and his points dropped to 3900. "White Panther, your turn." The original did the same movements and Ichigo was down to 2300. Grimmjow didn't seem satisfied. "What's going on? You're not the same duelist as before."

"You wouldn't understand." Ichigo said.

"Are you still bummed that you lost to Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said. "One defeat, get over it." Ichigo still wouldn't budge. He was too worried he would make a mistake again and it would cost him. Grimmjow wanted to face Ichigo at his best. He thought about it and had an idea that might work. "You want to see your girlfriend, right?"

"Orihime?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Grimmjow said. "You're probably wondering where she is. Aizen did give her a nice room, but she is miserable. Well, I'll take you to where Aizen is hiding and you'll find her there."

"Really" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but there's a catch. You only get to go save her if you can beat me." Grimmjow said.

"I think I see what he's trying to do." Uryu said. "He wants to face Ichigo at his best and Ichigo is not doing that. He's giving Ichigo a reason to duel again."

"What do you say?" Grimmjow said. This was Ichigo's big chance. It was now or never.

"You're on!" Ichigo said.

"That's great! It's your turn now." Grimmjow said.

"Here I come!" Ichigo said as he drew his card. "I'm going to play Demon Blade Man." A demon carrying a menacing looking sword came on the field and it had 1700atk points. "Next, his special ability activates. When he's summoned, he destroys one card. I choose your Twin Beast." It launched an energy slash and destroyed the copy. "Demon Blade Man, take down his White Panther with **Demonic Devastation**." The demon used the sword and created a sonic blast that destroyed the panther and sent Grimmjow to 3900LP.

"You didn't do much damage, but this is the way that I wanted." Grimmjow said.

"You make your turn." Ichigo said.

"I will." Grimmjow said. "The moment I've been waiting for is finally here. I'm going to summon Wild Spike Cat." A wildcat like monster with spikes coming out of it came up with 2000atk points. "Do you remember my Beast Offspring? I offer my monster and I can summon two monsters who have attack points that equal his. I offer my spike cat to summon Blade Panther and Night Puma." His two cats came on the field that had 1700 and 300atk points. "The time has come. I unite my dark attribute, level four and level two Blade Panther and Night Puma." All three of them became black colored energy and united. "I unite summon Panthera." His monster had a human like body with long blue hair and spikes on his arms with a panther like face and has 2600atk points.

"So this is the monster you've been trying to summon." Ichigo said.

"That's right and he can't wait to sink his teeth into you." Grimmjow said. With the chance to save his love and one beat one of his greatest rivals, the only thing standing in his way was this beast that wanted to end him.

To Be Continued…


	17. Moon and Beast

Grimmjow and Ichigo's third duel has been going on and Ichigo found the strength to play his cards because Grimmjow said he take him to Orihime. Ichigo had his Demon Blade Man with it having 1700atk points and he had 2300LP. Grimmjow had his best monster, Panthera, with it having 2600atk points and Grimmjow with 3900LP and it was still his turn.

"You going to keep going with your move, Grimmjow?" Ichigo said.

"Glad to. Panthera, take down Demon Blade Man with your **Panther Grind Claw**." Grimmjow said. His monster unleashed large, blue energy claws from its paws and slashed down on Ichigo's monster and brought his life points down to 1400.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ichigo said.

"You should know better than to ask that." Grimmjow said. "After my Panthera attacks, his special ability activates. I use one unite unit and he can deal an additional 600 points of damage." One of the units went into his paws and he launched small spikes from his elbow and they fired like missiles and knocked Ichigo down with him having 800LP. "That's the end of my turn."

"At least Ichigo is dueling like himself again." Rukia said.

"Yeah, but he's fallen far behind. He better do something about that animal fast." Uryu said.

"It's my move, Grimmjow." Ichigo said. "I'm going to summon my Reaper of Spirits." His reaper warrior came on the field with him having 1700atk points. "Next, I'm playing my Monster Treasure spell. This card allows me to draw a card for each two levels one of my monsters are. Since my reaper is a level four, I draw two cards."

"You're going to need them." Grimmjow taunted.

"You're about to see what I got." Ichigo said. "I'm activating my Twice the Element. This allows me to summon a monster that is the same attribute as one on my field. My reaper is a dark attribute so another one is coming. I summon my Soul Siege." His black armored warrior came up and had 1400atk points.

"He has two level four monsters of the dark attribute. This is what I've been waiting for." Grimmjow said.

"You won't wait any longer. I unite my monsters to summon Zangetsu!" Ichigo said. Both of his monsters turned to dark energy and combined to become Zangetsu that had 2500atk points.

"Your best monster against mine. This is going to be fun." Grimmjow said.

"I use Zangetsu's ability." Ichigo said. "I'll use one of his unite units to increase his attack points by half of one of the monsters that was used to summon him and your monster loses the same amount. I'll go with Reaper of Spirits." Zangetsu slashed one of the units and his attack points went to 3350 and Panthera had 1750. "Zangetsu, make that cat lose nine lives with **Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu unleashed the energy slash and Panthera got caught in it with Grimmjow's points dropping to 2500. "I'll place this face down and end my turn." Zangetsu's points dropped to 2500.

"Thanks for that." Grimmjow said.

"Thanks?" Ichigo said.

"I was expecting you to do something like that and I don't have to worry about it." Grimmjow said. "I'm activating my Blade Panther's ability. If I send a card in my hand to the grave, once a turn, I can activate a trap from my hand."

"From your hand?" Ichigo said.

"That's right. I'm activating Dimension Unity." Grimmjow said. "This trap card allows me to unite summon with monsters in my graveyard, if I remove them from play, and the unite monster can be in my graveyard."

"That can only mean one thing." Renji said.

"Panthera is making a comeback." Uryu said.

"I'll unite the same monsters as before. That would be Night Panther and Blade Puma and bring Panthera back." Grimmjow said. Black energy flew out of his graveyard and combined with Panthera rising again.

"I guess cats do have nine lives." Ichigo said.

"Panthera, destroy Zangetsu with **Panther Grind Claw**." Grimmjow said. Panthera attack and slashed at Zangetsu and destroyed it and Ichigo had 700LP. "Don't forget Panthera's ability. You lose another 600LP." The unite unit went to his paw and launched the tiny spikes and blasted Ichigo and left with just 100LP.

"Nice shot." Ichigo said.

"It gets worse for you." Grimmjow said. "As long as there is unite units, my Panthera can't be destroyed. It's your turn."

"Here I go." Ichigo said as he drew a card. "I guess great minds think alike."

"What are you talking about? I feel a little insulted." Grimmjow said.

"I'll show you." Ichigo said as he activated his face down and it was the same card.

"You had a Dimension Unity too?" Grimmjow said.

"That's right. I'll remove my Swordsman of the Black Blade and Reaper of Spirits to bring Zangetsu back." Ichigo said. The same process happened and Zangetsu came back on the field.

"What are you going to do? Our monsters won't be destroyed, but I just need to get one attack in." Grimmjow said.

"I'm not done yet." Ichigo said. "I'll use my Zangetsu's ability and select my Swordsman." Ichigo said and one unit went into the sword. Zangetsu's points went to 3450 and Panthera had 1650. "You want my full power, Grimmjow. I'll give it to you. Unitetion Evolution!" The vortex opened up and Zangetsu dived in. "Rise, Zangetsu Moon!" Zangetsu in his powerful form and had 2500atk points.

"That's strange. Why would Ichigo bring out Zangetsu Moon when Zangetsu was stronger?" Rukia said.

"I don't think it's about strategy. I think Ichigo is showing Grimmjow his respect." Uryu said. "Grimmjow is one of Ichigo's greatest rivals."

"Zangetsu Moon, take down Panthera with **Moon Fang Piercing Heaven**." Ichigo said. Zangetsu Moon formed black energy around his sword and released it and it was shaped like a fang.

"Don't forget, my trap. My monster can't be destroyed." Grimmjow said. Panthera blocked the attack, but his points dropped to 1650.

"I place two face downs and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Why didn't he use Zangetsu Moon's ability to nullify that trap?" Chad said.

"IT's find to show your enemy respect, but Ichigo needs to get his head in the game." Renji said.

"I don't know what you're planning, but you just blew it." Grimmjow said and Panthera's points returned to normal. "This is the end. I just need one shot. Panthera, end this!" His monster powered up his attack.

"Not so fast. I activate Protective Guardian." Ichigo said. "Since Zangetsu Moon can't be destroyed, this trap will make the damage be cut in half." Zangetsu Moon was able to block the attack and Ichigo was left with only 50LP.

"Whatever. You won't turn this around." Grimmjow said.

"You want to bet?" Ichigo said. "This ends right now since it's my turn. I'm activating my final face down, Unified Starlight. This trap allows my monster to attack for each of his unite units."

"My monster is still stronger." Grimmjow said.

"Not for long. I use my Inner Strength Mask." Ichigo said and a white mask with red stripes appeared on Zangetsu Moon and his points went to 3500. "Zangetsu Moon, attack and end this duel." Zangetsu Moon stored power around his sword and unleashed it in the first attack and Grimmjow's points dropped to 700 even though his Panthera survived the attack. "One more will do it." Zangetsu unleashed one last attack and was able to take out all of Grimmjow's points with him being blown back and won the duel.

"Nice going!"

"Glad to see you're back to normal." Uryu said.

"Grimmjow, a deal is a deal. Take us to where Aizen is holding Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Alright." Grimmjow said as he sat up straight. "I'm a man of my word." A black opening opened up behind him. Ichigo took a deeper look inside and he thought he could see something like a palace. "Go straight and follow this thing to the end. It will take you to the palace Aizen called Las Noches. You'll find your girlfriend there."

"Ichigo, this could be a trap." Uryu said.

"I know, but this opportunity might not come again." Ichigo said. "I've got to save her. I'm coming, Orihime!" He shouted and dived in.

"Wait, we're coming with you!" Rukia said as the four of them dived in. They were heading behind enemy lines and off to rescue their friend.


	18. Las Noches

After he defeated Grimmjow, Ichigo and his friends ran down the dark tunnel that Grimmjow claimed it would take them to Las Noches, Aizen's lair and where he is holding Orihime.

"Ichigo, are you sure about this? We could be walking right into one of Aien's traps." Uryu said.

"I get that, but if this means we can rescue Orihime, it's worth the risk." Ichigo said.

"Heads up, we're coming to the end of the tunnel." Renji said as they saw light at the end of the tunnel. Once they made it through, they landed in sand and Aizen's palace was just ahead of them.

"Looks like this is it." Rukia said.

"Orihime is somewhere inside. We're going to get her out." Ichigo said and made a charge for the palace.

"Wait for us!" Rukia said and the others went after him.

…

Aizen

Aizen already became aware that Ichigo and his friends arrived in his home. He was watching them on a monitor as we speak.

"Well, we haven't seen those kids in a long time." Gin and Kaname entered Aizen's domain and saw Ichigo and his friends were heading towards their base.

"It's obvious that they came to retrieve Orihime Inoue." Aizen said.

"How did they even get here?" Kaname said.

"I suppose we could blame Kisuke Urahara or the Soul Society, but the real culprit is Grimmjow." Aizen said. "He made a bet and lost."

"Figures." Gin said.

"What are we going to do? The preparations for departure have been made." Kaname said.

"There is no need to be concerned. Everything is going just as I thought it would." Aizen said. "Let them try. It's only a matter of time until they reach the inevitable. I only need three of our followers. Alert the remaining two about our guess and make sure that they _entertain_ them."

…

Orihime

Orihime hardly ever moved in her room. She couldn't do much of anything, but sit in there and behave like a good prisoner. She heard her door open and Ulquiorra came in.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime said.

"It would appear that your friends have come to rescue you." Ulquiorra said.

"What? Ichigo and the others are here?" Orihime said.

"Yes, but it does them no good." Ulquiorra said. "I already defeated Ichigo once and I let him go because I did not find him worthy of being destroyed. This time will be different." He went over and grabbed Orihime's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Orihime said as he dragged her along.

"You are still under my care until Lord Aizen says otherwise." Ulquiorra said. "If it is you that they have come for, I have to keep you protected. It will also give Ichigo Kurosaki another reason to duel me and that is where I will finish him off."

…..

Yammy

The giant, Yammy, was feasting upon some meat. Ever since he lost to Ichigo, he's been trying his best to get stronger. He heard someone come in his room and saw it was Gin.

"What do you want?" Yammy said.

"We have some intruders. Lord Aizen needs you to take care of them while the rest of us head to Karakura Town." Gin said. "Of course, you'll have Ulquiorra and that Orihime to keep you company."

"You want me on pest control?" Yammy said.

"Would you have a change of attitude if I told you that one of them is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Gin said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? That punk that crushed me? That does give me a change of attitude." Yammy said. He got up and headed out to face them.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and his friends arrived to the palace and they were looking for a way inside.

"Why isn't there a gate or something?" Ichigo said.

"If the only entrance is all the way on the other side, I think I'm going sue someone." Renji said.

"Should we climb in through a window?" Chad said.

"I don't see any windows and we don't have any climbing gear for a wall like this." Uryu said. Rukia walked to the top of a sand dune to get a better look of the place. She looked around on the wall and saw a hole in it.

"Guys, there's an opening right over there." Rukia said. All of them got up to where she was and saw it.

"Good eye, Rukia." Ichigo said. All five of them went down to try and get inside, but Uryu saw something move in the sand.

"Wait!" Uryu said.

"What's the matter? Orihime is inside. Let's get in there, find her, and get out before Aizen can do anything about it." Ichigo said.

"I think it's too late for that." Uryu said. Bursts of sand came from all around them and monsters were coming out of the sand.

"What are those things?" Renji said.

"Duel monster spirits. These must have been the ones that Aizen conquered and threw into slavery." Rukia said. "He must have brought them to guard the palace."

"What do we do?" Renji said.

"We fight." Ichigo said as all of them activated their duel disks. "Come out, Zangetsu."

"Rise, Zabimaru."

"I summon you, Quincy Quattro."

"Go, Brazo Gigante Diablo."

"Let's do this, Sode no Shirayuki." All five of them summoned their best monsters to fight off against all the monsters.

"You think you guys can hold them off? I'm going in for Orihime." Ichigo said.

"You'll never be able to find her by yourself in that huge place?" Uryu said.

"I've got to try." Ichigo said as he made for a run at the hole in the wall, but some of the spirits got in her way. "Move it! Zangetsu, get them out of the way with **Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu slashed at the monsters and destroyed them and was almost inside.

"Hold it!" Ichigo looked up and saw Yammy dive down and crashed into the ground with him standing in his way.

"Not you again." Ichigo said.

"I'm surprise you remember me since it's been so long." Yammy said.

"I don't have time for you. Get out of my way or else." Ichigo said.

"Or else what? I'm twice your size." Yammy said. "If you want to get in there, the only way is through me." Ichigo didn't see any other way around. He was about to accept that challenge, but hesitated because explosions out of nowhere were taking down the duel monster spirits.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said.

"What's the big idea, Ichigo?"

"Why did you leave without consulting us?" The dust cleared up and Kenpachi and Byakuya were standing on both of his sides.

"Brother?" Rukia said.

"It looks like we finally caught up to you." The rest of them saw that Unohana and Mayuri were with them as well.

"What are the four of you doing here?" Renji said.

"You kids grew impatient. I finally finished my machine and tracked down Aizen that got us here." Mayuri said.

"You guys left before we did so we dived in after you." Kenpachi said.

"What possessed you to come here without us?" Byakuya said.

"We saw an opportunity and went for it to get Orihime back." Ichigo said.

"Who are you people?" Yammy said.

"That is simple. We are your enemy." Byakuya said.

"Get in line. I get him first." Kenpachi said.

"Why? I got here before you did?" Byakuya said.

"Please boys, you shouldn't be fighting each other." Unohana said.

"Now's my chance to get in." Ichigo said. He was able to sneak past Yammy and get inside Las Noches.

"Where are you going?" Yammy said as he was about to go after him.

"Big guy, you're fight is over here." Kenpachi said.

"It is with me." Byakuya said.

"Ha! How about I save both of you the trouble and take both of you on." Yammy said.

"Oh boy. We might as well find place to keep cover or else we're going to get caught in the destructive power." Mayuri said. All three of them turned their duel disks on and got themselves ready for the duel.

"Duel!" All three said.

….

Aizen

The time he has been waiting has finally arrived. Himself with Gin and Kaname were ready to step inside the black tunnel and Karakura Town is on the other side.

"Everything is set." Kaname said.

"Excellent." Aizen said as he stepped inside. He casually walked through until the end came and he was in the city. He had company that he was already expecting. The other members of the Soul Society were standing right in front of them.

"We've been waiting for you, Aizen." Yamamoto said.

"I knew you would be here." Aizen said. "All is just how I knew it would be. All that is left for me to do is defeat you and form the portal to the duel monster spirit world." The time of dueling for fun or challenges are over. Now, the duels hold the fate of everything.


	19. Void of Nothing

Aizen has made his way into Karakura Town and Ichigo with his friends are in Las Noches. While Byakuya and Kenpachi are busy with Yammy, Ichigo managed to sneak in the palace and was looking for Orihime.

"Orihime, where are you? Can you hear me?" Ichigo said as he tried his best to find her. "This place is huge. How does anyone even know where they're going?"

"You should never enter a place when you don't know the layout." Ichigo came to a stop when he heard a voice and it sounded familiar to him.

"I remember that voice." Ichigo said. He heard footsteps and they were getting louder, meaning they were getting closer. "I know that's you, Ulquiorra!"

"You're right." Ulquiorra and stepped into his sight and he had Orihime with his hand over her mouth.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said and Ulquiorra released her.

"Ichigo!" She was about to run towards him, but Ulquiorra grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let her go." Ichigo said.

"She belongs to Lord Aizen now." Ulquiorra said.

"That isn't for you to decide. She doesn't want anything to do with this." Ichigo said.

"And what might you do about it? Lord Aizen has already left for Karakura Town." Ulquiorra said. "It will be destroyed any moment now and he shall take over the duel monster spirit world."

"Are you serious?" Orihime said.

"Don't worry." Ichigo said. "I'll beat Aizen. It's never too late. I'll head back to Karakura Town after I deal with you."

"Oh please." Ulquiorra said. "You are in over your head this time. Lord Aizen might meet with some resistance, but he has already taken counter measures for that."

…..

Aizen

Aizen stood faced with the remaining six head leaders of the Soul Society with Gin and Kaname stepping forward and standing next to Aizen.

"I would have thought they found our replacements by now." Gin said. "With only six of them, this won't be much of a challenge."

"You talk as if this is a game, Gin." Kaname said.

"A game where we already know the outcome." Aizen said.

"Sosuke Aizen, be aware that all of us here are more than willing to fight you with everything we have in order to stop you." Yamamoto said.

"I am. That is why I brought reinforcements." Aizen said. "Starrk, Baraggan, Harribel, it is time." The black opening Aizen came from had three more people come out. A man with brown hair, an old man, and a tanned woman with blonde hair. "These are my three strongest duelists besides Gin and Kaname. All of you shall meet your end here."

…..

Ichigo

"I don't care what you might think, Ulquiorra." Ichigo said. "I'm taking Orihime home and I'm going to bring Aizen down. Although, I'm guessing there's only one way you're going to let us leave."

"Correct." Ulquiorra said as he brought out his duel disk. "Lord Aizen left this girl in my care and entrusted me to watch over Las Noches. If you want her to be free, you'll have to defeat me."

"Bring it on. I've been wanting a rematch for a while." Ichigo said. "I won't make the same mistakes I made last time."

"Ichigo?" Orihime said as she was concerned about how this was going to happen. She heard that he lost to Ulquiorra before.

"It'll be okay, Orihime." Ichigo said.

"That's what you think. Let's get started." Ulquiorra said and they both activated their duel disk. Ichigo was set to win and Ulquiorra was set to make sure this would be the last duel Ichigo ever had.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said.

"I'll start." Ichigo said. "I'll summon my Lunar Reaper." His female like reaper came on the field with 1100atk points. "I use her special ability to add a spell to my hand. The spell I chose is Twice the Element. This will allow me to summon a monster of the same attribute as my Lunar Reaper. She's a light attribute. That allows me to summon Kon the Lion." His stuffed lion came up and had 300atk points.

"What good will either of those monsters do?" Ulquiorra said.

"You're about to find out. I unite my light attribute, level three Lunar Reaper with level two Kon." Ichigo said. The two monsters became yellow energy that combined together. "I unite summon Nelliel the Antelope Knight." A woman with turquoise hair and a ram like skull for a helmet with the body of a ram like centaur came on the field and wielded a twin sided lance and had 2000atk points. "I'll place a face down and end my turn."

"You were able to summon a unite monster on your first turn." Ulquiorra stated. "I would be impressed if I was an amateur. "I summon my Darkened Dragon." A pitch black dragon that had glowing green eyes came on the field and had 1600atk points.

"I've got to be careful. I can't get careless like I did last time." Ichigo said.

"I activate my Fallen Void, spell." Ulquiorra said. "This spell negates the effects of a monster that can't be destroyed in battle for this turn. That includes your unite monsters."

"Nelliel is still stronger." Ichigo said.

"Not for long." Ulquiorra said. "I equip my dragon with the Black Pendent. This will give him 500atk points." A pendent appeared on the dragon and its points went to 2100. "Darkened Dragon, destroy that knight with **Darkness Gale**." The dragon unleashed a dark energy blast from its mouth.

"I don't think so. I use Nelliel's ability." Ichigo said. "If I use one unite unit, she can stop the attack and I can use one of two abilities." One unit went into the lance. Nelliel used the lance and stopped the attack. "I'm going with the ability to gain life points that are twice the amount of damage I would have taken." Ichigo's points rose to 4200. "Might not be much, but at least it's something."

"You can gain as many life points as you like. It won't change a thing." Ulquiorra said. "It's your turn now."

"Here I go." Ichigo said as he drew his card. "I'm going to summon my Swordsman of the Black Blade." His swordsman came up and had 1900atk points. "Next, I use Spiritual Phenomenon. This trap gives my monsters a hundred attack points for each life point I give away. I'll give away 300 life points and my monsters will have 300 more attack points." His points dropped to 3900 with his monsters having 2300 and 2200atk points. "Swordsman of the Black Blade, attack and slay that dragon with **Black Slice and Dice**." His swordsman sliced down on the dragon and destroyed it.

"You fool." Ulquiorra said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"When my dragon is destroyed, I take no damage and your battle phase ends." Ulquiorra said. "There's also the effects of my Black Pendent. When it leaves the field, you lose 500LP." Ichigo got shocked and his life points dropped to 3400. "You haven't changed. You keep falling for all my traps. There's no chance of you winning."

"You never seem to stop talking. Make your next move." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Ulquiorra said and he looked at the card that he drew. He wasn't expecting to draw this one so soon.

…..

Flashback

Before Ichigo came to Las Noches and before Aizen left for Karakura Town, Ulquiorra met with Aizen.

"Ulquiorra, I'm entrusting you with task of taking care of Las Noches while I'm in Karakura Town." Aizen said.

"Of course." Ulquiorra said.

"There's also something else." Aizen said as he took out the card Ulquiorra drew and handed it to him. "I have no doubt that Ichigo Kurosaki will come here to retake Orihime Inoue. When you duel him, I want you to use this card against him."

"Void of Nothing?" Ulquiorra said. "This sounds just like my Black Void of Nothingness. I don't understand why you would give this card to me."

"The name might be similar, but it's completely different. This card will destroy Ichigo." Aizen said. "It does come with a price, but a devoted duelist like yourself is willing to take that price."

End of Flashback

…

"I shall do as you say. I activate the Void of Nothing." Ulquiorra said as he played the card.

"Void of Nothing?" Ichigo said. 'In our last duel, he used the Black Void of Nothingness. That card blocked all of my attacks. It sounds similar, but there has to be a difference. What will this one do?' He thought.

"This card was entrusted me to Lord Aizen and he asked me to use it to destroy you and that's what I'm going to do." Ulquiorra said.

To Be Continued…


	20. Despair and Destruction

Ichigo and Ulquiorra's duel just started and both of them were giving it all they've got because Ichigo wanted to save Orihime and defeat Aizen, while Ulquiorra wanted to finish him for good. Ichigo had Nelliel the Antelop Knight with 2000atk points and his Swordsman of the Black Blade at 1900. He was at 3400LP. Ulquiorra still had all of his life points and he just played a strange card known as the Void of Nothing.

"What does that do?" Ichigo said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ulquiorra said. "I summon my Bat of Despair in attack mode." A bad with a depressed look came on the field and had 1300atk points. "Next, I use my bat's ability. If I lower his attack points by 200, I can summon a new monster." His bat's points dropped to 1100. "I summon my Imprisoned Draco." A black lizard with wings in its ribs came on the field and had 1200atk points.

"Two level four monsters that are dark attribute. This can only mean one thing." Ichigo said.

"That's right. I unite my level four, dark attribute Imprisoned Draco and Bat of Despair." Ulquiorra said. Both of his monsters became dark energy and came together. "I unite summon Murcielago." His monster was a white mouthless being that wore what looked like a dress with horns and black feathered wings with flowing black hair and it had 3000atk points.

"3000atk points?!" Ichigo said.

"That's right. All of them will be used to destroy you." Ulquiorra said. "I use Murcielago's ability. He can destroy one card on your field if I use one unite unit." One unit went into its hand and fired a green blast that destroyed Ichigo's swordsman. "Now the effects of my Void of Nothing activates when a card on either of our fields is destroyed. You can send your top card to your graveyard or lose 400LP. The choice is yours."

"Mine?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. You better choose carefully." Ulquiorra said.

'If I want to last against him, I need all the life points I can spare.' Ichigo thought and placed his hand upon his deck. "I'll send the top card of my deck to the grave."

"Don't forget that he can still attack." Ulquiorra said.

"That's something I don't get. Why didn't use that ability to destroy Nelliel. You would have done even more damage if you attacked my swordsman instead of her. You also know of her ability." Ichigo said. "You could have also destroyed both of my monsters with that ability if you wanted."

"Two reasons." Ulquiorra said. "One is that my Murcielago is unaffected by any of your monster's abilities. You won't be able to stop this attack. The second reason is because I want your defeat to be as slow as possible. You wallowed in despair the last time we dueled. This time, I will make sure that you won't be able to duel ever again as you fall into a deeper despair. Murcielago, attack with **Dark Zero**." His monster held out its finger and fired a powerful black and green blast.

"I might not be able to stop your attack, but Nelliel has another ability." Ichigo said. "If I use her unite unit, I can deal twice the amount of damage to you." Nelliel struck her lance at her last unit and fired a pink blast when she got destroyed. Ichigo's points dropped 2400, but Ulquiorra lost half of his life points and now had 2000. "At least I finally dealt some damage to you."

"Perhaps, but there's still the matter of my Void of Nothing. You must make the choice again." Ulquiorra said.

"Fine. I'll send another card to the graveyard." Ichigo said as he discarded again.

"I will end my turn." Ulquiorra said. He got shocked and his life points dropped to 1600.

"What just happened?" Orihime said.

"It's the side-effect my spell. To leave it on the field, I have to give up 400LP." Ulquiorra said.

"Sounds like all I have to do is hold out for four more of your turns and you'll be done for." Ichigo said.

"Do you really think you'll be around long enough for that to happen?" Ulquiorra said.

"My move." Ichigo said. 'I better do something, but what? That monster of his can destroy one card with that unite unit and I have a sneaky suspicion he's going to make sure he has one.' He thought. 'This should by me some time.'

"Are you going to make a move or not?" Ulquiorra said.

"I'll just summon my Underworld Guardian in defense mode." Ichigo said and his monster came up with 1300def points. "That will end my turn."

"Desperate." Ulquiorra said as he drew his card. "I could use Murcielago's ability, but I know of its ability. No matter. You can't leave your field like this the whole time. I activate my Eye of Witness. This allows me to look at the top five cards on your deck."

"Fine." Ichigo said. Ulquiorra saw his Soul Seizer, Reaper of Spirits, Kon's Ladies, Training Mannequin, and Soul Siege.

"Since I see three monsters, my spell will allow me to gain 400LP and I can draw three cards." Ulquiorra said and blue sparkles were emitted and his points went to 3200 and drew three more cards. "Now you have to send those five cards to the graveyard."

'Uh oh. I think I see what Ulquiorra is trying to do. I've been going at this the wrong way.' Ichigo thought. "You coward. You're trying to destroy my deck. Why don't you settle this like a real duelist and use force." He said.

"Oh please. It doesn't matter how you win as long as you do win." Ulquiorra said. "This is why Lord Aizen entrusted me with this card. You would have to choose between losing your deck or all of your life points. It's a slow and cruel way to ensure your destruction."

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said.

"I activate my Regenerate Resurrect." Ulquiorra said. This spell will give me another 100LP for each monster in my graveyard. That equals 300." His life points went up again to 3500.

"Trying to regain power? I'll just have to make sure you don't have any cards left to do that." Ichigo said. "What else do you got?"

"Since I can't destroy your monster, I'll place two face downs and end my turn." Ulquiorra said. He got shocked again and had 3100LP. 'The pain feels real, but I must bear with it.' He thought. Orihime seemed to have noticed that something was wrong with him.

'Something strange is going on. It's almost like Ulquiorra is in pain.' Orihime thought.

"My move! I'll just play a face down and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, please be careful. I know you can win, but Ulquiorra is carefully playing his next move." Orihime said.

"What makes you think he can?" Ulquiorra said.

"I know it in my heart." Orihime said.

"In your heart?" Ulquiorra said.

"That's right. I've always believe in Ichigo and in all my friends." Orihime said. "My heart knows that they always prevail and I know my heart is right."

"Ludicrous." Ulquiorra said. "My eyes of mine see everything and if they can't see it, it doesn't exist. Therefore, the heart does not exist."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Ichigo said. "The heart actually does exist. I've followed my heart all the time. It was my heart that led me here. The heart knows what's best and if you don't think it's real, you've got one heck of a problem."

"I've heard enough out of you." Ulquiorra said. "I think it's time I showed you what the true face of despair looks like. This card will drag you down to its darkest depths."

"If you're trying to psyche me out, it isn't going to work." Ichigo said.

"We'll see about that." Ulquiorra said. "First, I activate Forcing Terror. As long as this card remains on the field, I make all the decisions."

"You?" Ichigo said.

"That's right. Now, I will choose to destroy your life points or your deck." Ulquiorra said. "This isn't the worst part. The time is now. The time for you to face the embodiment of your end." Then, something strange happened. His monster was glowing a bright green light that was almost blinding.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Ichigo said.

"Unitetion evolution."

To be continued…


	21. Flash of Despair

Ichigo and Ulquiorra's duel continued to go on. Ulquiorra had two face downs and had 3100LP. He had his Murcielago having 3000atk points and had his Forcing Terror and Void of Nothing activated. Ichigo had his Underworld Guardian at 1300def points with a face down and was hanging on with 2400LP. It was Ulquiorra's turn and he was unleashing a power of true terror.

"Unitetion Evolution." Ulquiorra said and his Murcielago was unleashing a bright green light. A vortex opened on the field and his monster dived in.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo said as he was feeling so much negative power. "What's the deal with this summoning?"

"It feels so dark and heavy." Orihime said.

"Wait and see." Ulquiorra said.

…

Outside

"Go, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said.

"Attack, Battle Savage Warrior." Kenpachi said and both of their monsters attacked Yammy and brought him down with him having no life points. Uryu and all the others finished off the wild duel spirits with those two winning against Yammy.

"Darn it. How could I have been defeated?" Yammy said before he passed out.

"I had him. Don't get in my way again." Kenpachi said.

"You were the one interfering with me." Byakuya said.

"I've just about had it with that smug attitude." Kenpachi said. "I've always wanted a duel with you. How about we have one?"

"Now is not the time." Unohana said.

"Miss Unohana is right. We need to get in that palace, find Ichigo and Orihime, and get out of here before Aizen pulls another trick." Rukia said.

"Wait, what's that?!" Renji said. They saw a black and green light coming from the palace.

"Ichigo must be dueling someone." Chad said.

"That doesn't look like one of Ichigo's cards. We better get in there." Uryu said. All of them went running in, but Mayuri stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming, Kurosuchi?" Unohana asked.

"No thank you. I see a great opportunity to study these duel monster spirits and I am not going to let that slip away." Mayuri said.

"Very well." Unohana said and just left him alone as the rest of them hurried inside.

…..

Ichigo and Ulquiorra

"Appear, Murcielago Despair." Ulquiorra said. His new monster rose on the field. The wings changed and had black fur covering its legs with a thin tail. His arms became black as well and had a bat face. His attack points were at 3000 and gained a unite unit.

"I've never seen a monster like that one before." Ichigo said.

"You never will again after this duel. All your monsters are powerless compared to him." Ulquiorra said.

'I should be okay.' Ichigo thought. 'I still have my face down if he does manage to destroy my guardian.'

"I activate my face down, Removal Lightning." Ulquiorra said.

"What is that?" Ichigo said.

"You'll find out. Don't blink or it will be over before you know it." Ulquiorra said. "I use Murcielago Despair's ability. One unite unit will destroy all the monsters on your field." The unit went into its hand and formed a lance of green energy that had energy flowing out. He tossed it and created a giant green explosion of light and Ichigo's guardian was destroyed in a flash.

"Now's my chance." Ichigo said.

"I don't think so. My Removal Lightning destroys a spell and trap for each monster destroyed." Ulquiorra said and Ichigo's only other card was destroyed. "Now the effects of my Force Terror and Void of Nothing activate. I choose for you to remove the top two cards of your deck."

"Fine." Ichigo said as he discarded those two cards. "Looks like it doesn't matter." He knew what was coming. He had nothing left to protect him.

"No. This can't really be happening." Orihime said.

"Before I attack, I'll use my other trap." Ulquiorra said. "Ferment of Misery gives my unite monster a unite unit for each spell or trap activate, including itself. That makes four." A unit left each card and went around his monster.

"Why would you do that? You just need to attack and you'll win." Ichigo said.

"You're about to see. Murcielago, attack him directly with **Lance of Lightning**." Ulquiorra said. Murcielago unleashed the same lance and blasted Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted, but was blown back by the force of the attack. Ichigo was knocked down, but he was able to get back up and still had 100LP.

"What happened? Why do I still have life points?" Ichigo said.

"Even the most powerful monsters in all of history have a weakness." Ulquiorra said. "Whenever Murcielago uses his ability after attacking you directly, you are left with only 100LP. It's sort of a path you take to enter true despair until you give in and surrender."

"That is never going to happen. I'm not going to fall for your stupid mind games." Ichigo said.

"Just make your next move." Ulquiorra said. His turn came to an end and Ulquiorra showed he was really in pain as his spell dropped his life points to 2700.

"There it is again. Ulquiorra, what is with that Void of Nothing?" Orihime said. "You're actually in pain."

"Orihime's right." Ichigo said.

"It's nothing." Ulquiorra said.

"That doesn't look like nothing. Aizen must have given you an illegal card." Ichigo said. "Ulquiorra, that card is destroying you." Ichigo said.

"Leave me alone." Ulquiorra said.

"I've got to do something. Ulquiorra could seriously hurt himself if this goes on." Ichigo said. "I'm running out of cards. I've got to do something fast." He drew what was left of his deck. "I activate the spell, Necromancy Contact. Now, all the cards in my hand return to my deck and I get to draw five cards. If any of them are monsters, I can summon them regardless of their level. Then, you lose life points equal to the attack points of the strongest monster."

"It doesn't matter what you draw. There is nothing you have that can have you win." Ulquiorra said.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said and he drew five cards with three of them being monsters, one spell, and one trap. "I got three monsters. Twin Shield Blocker with no attack points, Reaper Swordsman that holds 1300atk points, and my Mask of the Demon with no attack points either." His shield blocker, a swordsman in a black kimono, and a mask with red lines over the sides and horns pointing forward came on the field. Ulquiorra got blasted and his points dropped to 1400.

"Even your deck has given up on you. You didn't draw a powerful monster." Ulquiorra said.

"Maybe not. I have all that I need." Ichigo said. "I unite my level four, dark attribute Reaper Swordsman and Twin Shield Blocker." Both monsters became dark energy and merged together. "I unite summon Zangetsu!" Zangetsu came on the field with 2500atk points. "I'm also going to use this. Unitetion Evolution!" The vortex reopened with Zangetsu going inside. "Rise, Zangetsu Moon!" His best monster rose on the field with the same amount of attack points.

"So you've decided to bring out your best monster in its strongest form." Ulquiorra said. "Even your wisest choices will lead to your end."

"I'm not done yet. There's still my mask." Ichigo said. "My mask can equip to a monster and give him another 1000atk points." The mask moved to Zangetsu Moon's face and Zangetsu now had 3500atk points. "I'm also going to use Zangetsu Moon's ability. If I use a unite unit, I can negate the effects of a card type and I choose spells." Zangetsu unleashed the dark energy from his sword and all of Ulquiorra's spells were useless. "This is it. Zangetsu Moon, destroy Murcielago Despair with **Moon Fang Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu unleashed the fang like attack.

"Not so fast. I use my Darkened Salamander's ability." Ulquiorra said. "If I send this monster to the grave, I can stop your attack." The attack was blocked and he took no damage.

"Darn it. I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"It is my move." Ulquiorra said. "You must remember my monster's ability. It can destroy all your monsters." Murcielago got rid of another unit and formed another lance and tossed it.

"Actually I do. My mask has another ability." Ichigo said. "If I remove it from play, my monster can survive." The blast went off and only the mask was destroyed and his points returned to normal.

"Murcielago Despair can still destroy it." Ulquiorra said as his monster went to attack.

"Not so fast." Ichigo said. "I activate my trap, Cross Silence. If I remove a card on my field, it stops your attack." He removed his other face down and Zangetsu stopped the attack.

"Then, that will leave me with this." Ulquiorra said. "I use the ability of Imprisoned Bat. If I remove this monster from play, you lose four cards for each dark attribute monster in my graveyard."

"That's a total of twenty!" Ichigo said and he watched as all his cards were destroyed.

"Oh no! Ichigo's entire deck is gone." Orihime said.

"That leaves you with just one card. This is where my turn ends and I won't take damage from Zangetsu Moon blocking my spells." Ulquiorra said.

'I only have one card left.' Ichigo thought. 'If this isn't a card that can turn this around, this will be where it ends.'

"This is the end. Admit that you are defeated." Ulquiorra said.

"Don't give up." Orihime pleaded.

"I won't." Ichigo said and Ulquiorra wasn't expecting that. "Ulquiorra, I knew from the start that you were better than me. That didn't stop me. I'll find a way to beat you because I have to. I won't give up and I won't start now."

"How can you keep going?" Ulquiorra said.

"It's just like Orihime and I told you. I follow my heart and my heart will lead me to victory." Ichigo said. The faith and hopes he had generated a light from the last card in his deck as he drew it. "Yes, the very card I need. I activate Final Moon."

"Final Moon?" Ulquiorra said.

"A powerful card that can only work for Zangetsu Moon." Ichigo said. Zangetsu Moon was sealed in a white orb and it burst that unleashed white and black light. "This power will unleashed a warrior that blocks the moon and holds its power within. Appear, Zangetsu Final." Zangetsu changed completely hair was much longer with him wearing grey/blue bandages around his top and mouth and black energy around his legs with 2500atk points and three unite units.

"An impressive monster, but not enough to win." Ulquiorra said.

"That's what you think." Ichigo said. "I use Zangetsu Final's ability. I use all three of his unite units to destroy each a card on your field and you lose 1000LP for each one."

"Each one?" Ulquiorra said. Zangetsu Final had all three units enter his right hand. He formed thin staff of black energy that resembled fire and swung it down. " **Moonless Night**." It created a black wave that destroyed all of Ulquiorra's cards. Ulquiorra got caught in the blast and lost all of his life points and Ichigo won.

"You actually manage to beat me." Ulquiorra said. "I've done all that I can." He could no longer feel his body as it was slowly turning to ash.

"What's happening?" Ichigo said.

"It's from the Void of Nothing." Ulquiorra said.

"Hang on." Orihime said as she ran over to him. "You'll be alright. This isn't right for you to go like this."

"You show mercy on an enemy like me?" Ulquiorra said. He looked right into her eyes and he was beginning to see it. 'Now I see it. The strength, the power, and what makes you who you are.' His last thoughts as he turned to dust. 'A heart.'


	22. Ice and Water

Aizen set out for departure when Ichigo and his friends arrived at Las Noches. He called for his enforcement when he crossed paths with the remaining six members of the Soul Society.

"This is as far as you go, Sosuke." Yamamoto said.

"I don't think so." Aizen said. "The proper energy I need to open the portal is in my reach. I will reach new heights that no mere man can achieve. I could explain more, but you won't be around much longer. My followers, whatever happens, make sure that you bring an end to them. You can face whoever you wish." Yamamoto saw he was about to make his move.

"No matter what happens, we must stop Sosuke Aizen here and now." Yamamoto said. "Draw you decks and, even if your bones show in your duels, do not let a single one of them pass." He tapped down his cane and all the forces scattered around as the battle for Karakura Town has begun.

…..

Toshiro

The first duel that was about to start was with Toshiro. He was on the lookout for any of his enemies.

"Are you looking for me?" He looked up and saw the woman that was Tier Harribel.

"It looks like it will be you against me." Toshiro said.

"I wasn't expecting a child, but I am not one to judge." Tier said.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsuguya. May I ask what your name is?"

"Tier Harribel. If we are enemies, there is only one thing for us to do." She said as she moved her way down. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall." Toshiro said as they both activated their duel disks.

"Duel!" Both of them said and were having 4000LP.

"You may have the first move." Tier said.

"How generous of you." Toshiro said as he drew his card. 'If Aizen brought her, she must be incredibly strong. Let's see if I can find out how strong she is exactly.' He thought. "I'll start by summon my Ice Wall Dragon in defense mode." A light blue dragon without wings came on the field and had 2000def points. "As long as he is in defense mode, you'll have to attack him twice to be destroyed."

"Interesting. I also know of his other ability. If he is destroyed, the monster that destroyed him will go with it." Tier said.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Toshiro said.

"It's my turn." Tier said as she drew her card. "I'll summon my Orca Shark." A shark that had the pattern of an Orca came on the field and had 1700atk points. "Next, I'll activate the continuous spell known as Shark Terrain." The entire field became water with shark fins sticking out.

"What is this?" Toshiro said.

"I can only use this spell as long as I have a shark on the field. You'll see what it does soon enough." Tier said. "Orca Shark, attack his dragon."

'What? Why would she attack? Wait, it must be a trap.' Toshiro thought. "I activate my face down."

"It won't work. My Orca Shark won't allow you to use any face downs when he attacks." Tier said. Her shark attacked, but it was repelled. However, another shark came up from the water and attacked Toshiro as his points dropped to 3700.

"I see. Whenever your monsters attack, I'll lose 300LP." Toshiro said.

"Exactly. I place two face downs and end my turn." Tier said.

"My turn." Toshiro said. "I'll summon my Hail Dragon in attack mode." A white dragon came on the field with 1500atk points and it started to hail. "Hail Dragon's ability now activates. You lose 300LP." Harribel felt the hail hit her and her points dropped to 3700.

"It would seem this isn't just a battle between ice and water. It's a battle between sharks and dragons." Tier said.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." Toshiro said. "Hail Dragon, attack her Orca Shark with **Dragon Ice Storm**." His dragon unleashed a blast of ice. "I'm also going to activate my Frozen Lotus face down. This trap gives my monster an extra 1000atk points during the battle phase." His dragon went up to 2500 and blasted the shark, but Tier lost no life points. "How come you didn't take any damage?"

"It's thanks to my trap. It's called Uncircumcised Sacrifice." Tier said. "This trap won't allow me to take damage when a monster is destroyed."

"In that case, I'll end my turn and my dragon loses all those extra attack points." Toshiro said and his dragon's points returned to normal.

"Since it's my turn again, my Orca Shark can return thanks to my trap, but he only has half of its attack points." Tier said and her shark came back with 850atk points. "For my next move, I summon my Saber Tooth Shark." Another shark with extra-long teeth came on the field with 1300atk points.

"I think I can see where this is going." Toshiro said.

"You would be correct." Tier said. "I unite my water attribute, level four Orca Shark with my level three Saber Tooth Shark." Both of her monsters became blue energy and merged together. "I unite summon Tiburoin." A being that looked female in a full white body of armor came on the field with sword like a shark tooth and had 2800atk points.

"So you've decided to bring a monster that powerful so soon?" Toshiro said.

"Even with my own monsters, I prefer to have the least amount of casualties as possible." Tier said. "Your troubles have only begun. Saber Tooth Shark has a powerful ability. When he is used in a unite summoning, that monster gains an extra 500atk points." Tiburoin now had 3300atk points.

"If you think I'm scared of that, you're wrong." Toshiro said.

"You should be scared. Tiburoin, attack with **War Drop**." Tier said. Her Monster held out her sword and launched a blast of water.

"Not so fast. I'm activating my Ice Crystalize trap." Toshiro said. "When you attack, this will put both our monsters on ice, meaning neither will attack as long as this trap is activated."

"That isn't going to work." Tier said. "I activate my Boil Water. This trap will negate the effects of your trap when I have a water monster on the field." Steam destroyed the trap and the attack went on. Toshiro's Hail Dragon was destroyed and Toshiro was pushed back and his points dropped to 1900. "Don't forget about my spell." Another shark attacked him and his points dropped to 1600. "Are you ready to give up?"

"That isn't going to happen." Toshiro said.

"That's too bad. It would have been less painful for you." Tier said.

"This duel is far from over." Toshiro said.

"Make your next move." Tier said.

"Very well." Toshiro said as he drew his card. "I think it's time I put that spell of yours on ice. I activate my Frozen Water spell. This spell will destroy each spell and trap card for every water monster on either of our fields. Since you're the only one that has a water monster on the field, one spell or trap is destroyed. I choose Shark Terrain." The entire water froze over and was destroyed.

"You used my own monster to your advantage. I would say it was impressive, but I'm not impressed." Tier said.

"I'm not done." Toshiro said. "I'm going to activate my Crystal Ice Flower. This spell will bring back a water monster in my graveyard if it has 1500 or more attack points. Rise again my Hail Dragon." His dragon came back from within a flower. "Don't forget his ability. Another 300 points is taken away from your life points." His dragon unleashed more hail and her points dropped to 3400.

"Repeating the same tactics won't help you." Tier said.

"I'm aware of that." Toshiro said. "You should never read too much into your opponent when the duel has barely started."

"Just continue on with you turn." Tier said.

"Very well. Since a monster was special summoned, I discard one card so that Dragon Ice can come on the field." Toshiro said. He discarded a card and a dragon like creature made of ice came on the field with 1800atk points.

"Now I see what you're planning." Tier said. "You're going to unite those two monsters to summon a level ten monster. Bring it on. No matter what you try, I'll be ready. I'll shatter you like ice."

To Be Continued….


	23. Shark Attack

The battle for Karakura Town has begun and Toshiro was the first to duel. He was against Tier Harribel, but she had the advantage over him. She had her Tiburoin at 3300atk points and she had 3400LP. Toshiro had his Hail Dragon 1500atk points and Dragon Ice at 1800 with Ice Wall Dragon with 2000def points. He was holding on with 1600LP

"Here I go. I'll activate Twin Cold Flowers and that will make Hail Dragon a level five." Toshiro said. "I'll unite my water attribute, level five Hail Dragon with level five Dragon Ice." Both his monsters turned to blue energy and came together. "I unite summon Hyorinmaru." The icy man with a blue cross over his face came on the field and had 2900atk points. "I'll activate Hyorinmaru's ability. I'll use one unite unit so that you can't attack this turn." One unit went into Hyorinmaru's hand and formed a wall of ice in the middle of the field. "I'll end my turn."

"Trying to buy time until you find a card that will help you win? That won't work." Tier said as she drew her card. "I use Tiburoin's ability. If I use one unite unit, she is free to attack." One unit went into her sword and she glowed yellow. "Destroy his Hyorinmaru." Tiburoin slashed her sword and fired a bright yellow slash and pierced through the ice and destroyed Toshiro's best monster.

"No." Toshiro said and his life points dropped to 1500.

"It doesn't stop there." Tier said. "I'm activating Great Waterfall. This spell has us bring the cards in our hand to the bottom of our decks and draw five new cards." Both of them placed their cards at the bottom and drew five new ones. "I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn." Toshiro said as he drew his card. 'Negating her attacks won't do me any good. Not as long as her monster still has a unite unit. However, she won't be able to stop this.'

"If you surrender, this will be much less painful." Tier said.

"That isn't going to happen." Toshiro said. "I summon Cold Front Dragon." Another dragon rose to the field in a breeze of cold air and had 1400def points. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"Desperate moves like that won't save you." Tier said.

"We'll see about that. Remember that card I discarded to summon Dragon Ice?" Toshiro said and she did. "That card was a monster known as Thin Ice Dragon and when he's in my graveyard, that's where I can use his ability. If I have a water attribute monster in defense mode, I can summon it to the field." A water dragon with chunks of ice on it came on the field with 1000def points. "I'll end my turn."

"All of that just to summon those two monsters?" Tier said. "That was just a waste of time. I activate my Blue Wave. This spell allows me to summon a water attribute monster from my graveyard. I'll bring back my Orca Shark." Her orca looking shark came back on the field. "It won't be staying for long because I sacrifice him to summon Elite White." A giant great white shark came on the field and has 2100atk points.

"Hold it." Toshiro said. "I'm activating the Great Wall of Ice. When I have two monsters, I can use this trap to keep you from attacking."

"Have you forgot of Tiburoin's ability?" Tier said. "I use her ability. I use one unite unit to allow her to attack." Her monster used the last unite and glowed yellow. "Tiburoin, attack his Cold Front Dragon." Her monster unleashed the yellow attack and destroyed the dragon. "I'll end my turn."

'I don't know how much longer I can hold on.' Toshiro thought. 'I can always use my trap, but I can't. I don't have the necessary components.' "I'll summon my Frozen Sting Dragon." A green wingless dragon came on the field and had 1000atk points. "I'm glad I don't need to worry about your Tiburoin's ability anymore."

"What do you mean?" Tier said.

"Frozen Sting Dragon can sting your monster and you can't attack with it for three turns." Toshiro said. "Sting her Tiburoin." His dragon ran in and stung Tiburoin and she practically turned blue. "I'll end my turn."

"You are a fool." Tier said. "You're only delaying your destruction. I'll have my Elite White destroy your Frozen Sting Dragon."

"No you won't." Toshiro said. "My Cold Front Dragon has a powerful ability. I can only use it when he's in my graveyard when he was destroyed. Once a turn, I can block an attack." A tornado of cold air blocked her attack.

"I'll place one face down to end my turn. In just two more turns, I'll be free to attack you again with Tiburoin." Tier said.

"You might be strong, but I'm not going to fall that easily." Toshiro said. "I'll activate my Illusion Ice. This spell will bring back a monster into my deck or extra deck if I send a monster to the grave to take its place. I'll send my Great Blizzard Dragon to bring back Hyorinmaru to my extra deck. However, you'll be seeing him very soon. I use Ice Pillar Collision. I'll send my Snowflake Dragon to the graveyard so I can turn my level three Thin Ice Dragon into a level eight."

"You're Hyorinmaru couldn't help you before. What makes you think he will this time?" Tier said.

"You're about to find out. I unite my water attribute, level two Frozen Sting Dragon with level eight Thin Ice Dragon to unite summon Hyorinmaru." Toshiro said. Both his monsters came together and Hyorinmaru came back on the field. "Now, I'll make Hyorinmaru even more powerful. Go, unitetion evolution!" The vortex opened up on the field and Hyorinmaru dived inside. "I summon Hyorinmaru Tundra." A dragon made completely out of ice came on the field with 2900atk points. "I'm activate Hyorinmaru Tundra's ability. When he attacks, he can double the damage." One of the units went in the dragon's mouth. "Attack with **Frozen Dragon Roar**." The dragon unleashed a powerful blast of ice and destroyed Elite White and her points dropped 1800.

"You might have a powerful beast, but my sharks will triumph over your dragon." Tier said.

"We'll see about that." Toshiro said. 'I have to be careful how I do this. Once those other two units go, Hyorinmaru Tundra will be destroyed.' He thought. "I'll end my turn."

"You dragon will soon shatter." Tier said as she drew her card. "I'll activate my Whirlpool Trail. This allows me to use the first trap in my deck." The card came out and she took it. "Just what I need. I'm activating Tide of Demise. This trap can destroy a monster on your field and free my Tiburoin from her paralysis. I'll destroy your Ice Wall Dragon." Ice Wall Dragon was destroyed and Tiburoin was free. "Tiburoin, destroy Hyorinmaru Tundra with **War Drop**."

"Not so fast. Hyorinmaru Tundra has another ability." Toshiro said. "I'll use one unite unit to banish both of our monsters and they will return at the end of the turn." Hyorinmaru Tundra took another one of the units and both monsters vanished.

"You've saved yourself again, but it won't last. I'll end my turn." Tier said and both of their monsters came back, but Hyorinmaru lost all of his unite units and Tiburoin was back to normal attack power.

"Hyorinmaru's final ability activates. With no more unite units, Hyorinmaru is destroyed." Toshiro said and his dragon was destroyed. "Now everything is in place."

"In place?" Tier said.

"I activate the trap, Hundred Frozen Flowers." Toshiro said. "I wanted you to destroy all my dragons so that I can use this at full power."

"Full power?" Tier said.

"For every water monster in my graveyard, this trap will deal 500 points of damage." Toshiro said. "I hold eight. That is a total of 4000."

"No!" Tier said. A hundred flowers made of ice bloomed around her and they all shattered as she lost all of her life points. That gave the first win to the Soul Society.

…..

Aizen

Aizen saw that Toshiro defeated Harribel. He stood faced with Yamamoto as neither one of them were dueling.

"Toshiro is quite the duelist for such a young boy." Aizen said.

"I am not here to have a conversation. I am here to defeat you." Yamamoto said.

"There's no need. Besides, if we start dueling, we'll miss the second duel. He might be an old timer, but he doesn't go down as easily." Aizen said. The second duel was about to begin and Sui-Feng was in it.

"Come and get me. I'm ready for anything you might throw." Sui-Feng said. She sensed the presence of her opponent's arrival and saw that it was the old man, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Tier might have been a dangerous shark, but what danger does he hold.


	24. Rotting Away

Toshiro won his duel, but the next one is about to start. Sui-Feng was going up against Baraggan.

"So this is a member of the Soul Society. You just look like a little girl to me." Baraggan said.

"Well, this little girl is about to take you down." Sui-Feng said.

"Haven't you ever been taught to respect your elders?" Baraggan said.

"It doesn't matter if you are older than me or younger than me." Sui-Feng said. "The fact remains that you are still my enemy. Enough talking, let's get right down to business."

"Indeed. I shall make that arrogant mouth of yours disappear." Baraggan said and the both of them activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel." Both of them said.

"You should always let your elders go first. I draw." Barragan said. "I summon Age Rot Tiger." The skeleton of a tiger came on the field with 1100atk points. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"It's my move." Sui-Feng said. "I'll summon Ninja Wasp." A wasp like ninja came on the field with 1300atk points. "I'm also going to activate my Squad Assignment. This spell allows my monster to attack as many times as monsters you have on the field plus his own. Since you have one monster that makes two attacks. Ninja Wasp attack his Age Rot Tiger." Her ninja moved quickly and destroyed the tiger before Baraggan knew what hit it with his points going down to 3800. "Ninja Wasp, attack him directly."

"I don't think so. I activate Rot Cloud." Baraggan said. A black cloud surrounded him. When Sui-Feng's wasp ninja touched it, it withered into nothing and the specs of it were absorbed into Baraggan's body and his points went to 5100.

"What did you just do?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Rot Cloud only works when a monster attacks me directly." Baraggan said. "It destroys the monster and all of its attack points are added to my life points."

"Fine. I'll place a face down and end my turn." Sui-Feng said.

"My turn. I'll activate my other trap, Grave Excavation." Baraggan said. "This brings back the last monster that was destroyed to my field as a zombie, but it loses all of its attack points." A set of chains reached into a black opening with Ninja Wasp coming out with no attack points and part of its bones were showing. "Next, I summon my Age Rot Mammoth." The skeleton of a mammoth came on the field and had 1800atk points. "With these two, I'm going to activate the ritual spell known as Ground of the Late King."

"A ritual?" Sui-Feng said. A ground platform shaped like the face of a skull came on the field.

"I will offer both of these monsters." Baraggan said. Both were trapped in black fog and entered through the eyes. "Make way for the being of the afterlife. His presence will bring you a never ending strife. I ritual summon Age Rot King." The mouth opened up and a skeleton dressed like a king came on the field and had 2800atk points. "Age Rot King, strike her down."

"That isn't going to happen. I activate Flash Barrier. This would have kept my monster safe, but it also cuts the damage in half." Sui-Feng said. The skeleton unleashed a dark orb, but a barrier of light stopped it and Sui-Feng's points dropped to 2400.

"You might have survived that attack, but you won't survive the next. I end my turn." Baraggan said.

"My move." Sui-Feng said. "I'll summon Lady Wasp in attack mode." A wasp looking like a woman came on the field and had 400atk points. "I'm also going to use the Target Deception. This spell allows me to summon a new monster and when you attack, it will be the first target. I summon Flash Wasp." A bright shining wasp rose up and has 1000atk points.

"What good are those two weaklings going to do?" Baraggan said.

"I'll show you. I unite my light attribute, level three Flash Wasp with level two Lady Wasp." Sui-Feng said. Her monsters became yellow energy and was brought together. "I unite summon Suzumebashi." Her small female warrior with a stinger came on the field in defense mode with 2900def points.

"You should be going on the attack. Why are you hiding behind your monsters?" Baraggan said.

"I'm not done yet. I'm activate the Stealth Clone." Sui-Feng said. "This spell can allow a monster to use their ability twice as long as I skip my battle phase this turn."

"What ability does that monster hold?" Baraggan said.

"You're about to see. I use Suzumebashi's ability to put a sting counter on your monster and it will be destroyed and you lose life points equal to its attack points." Sui-Feng said. "Thanks to my spell, she can do it twice and all I have to do is use both of her unite units." Both units went into the stinger the small women stung the skeleton twice and it was destroyed. Baraggan's points took a hit and dropped to 2300. "I'll place one face down and end my turn."

"You should have saved those units for your monster." Baraggan said. "I'll activate Rotting Skull Grave. This spell will give me Rot Skull Tokens." Five skulls in purple aura came on the field and they all had no attack points. "Now, I unite all of my dark attribute, level two tokens." All five of the tokens became dark energy and came together. "I unite summon Arrogante." His new monster was a skeleton wearing a purple cloak with black fur and had a crown, but had no attack points.

"What is that thing suppose to do?" Sui-Feng said. "You wouldn't have summoned a monster with no attack points without a plan."

"You're about to find out." Baraggan said. "I'll also equip Arrogante with the Bone Throne." A throne chair made out of bones came on the field with Arrogante taking a seat in it. "Now, I use Arrogante's ability. I use one unite unit to destroy all of your monsters." One unit went into the crown and he unleashed a dark cloud that Suzumebashi got caught in and was destroyed. "With that done, the Bone Throne's power is used. When a monster is destroyed, all the attack points go to Arrogante." The bones of her monster appeared and went into the chair. Arrogante's points went up to a mere 200.

"It's a good thing for me that Suzumebashi only had 200atk points." Sui-Feng said.

"Yes, but it won't stay that way. I'm adding another equip spell known as the Arrogant Axe. A zombie equipped with this gives them 1000atk points." Baraggan said and an axe with a red jewel between the blades came into Arrogante's hand and his attack points went to 1200. "Arrogante, have her rot away with **Decay Breath**." Arrogante opened his mouth and breathed out a dark cloud that Sui-Feng got caught in and her points dropped to 1200. "I'll end my turn."

"You made the mistake of not finishing me off." Sui-Feng said as she drew her card. "I'll activate my trap card known as Wind of Summoning. This allows me to summon a wind attribute monster. I'll summon my Gale Wasp." A green wasp with giant wings came onto the field and had 1600atk points. "Next will be his special ability. When he's summoned, I can draw two cards." She drew two more cards. "Gale Wasp, attack! I know this won't destroy Arrogante since it's a unite monster, but it will deal some damage."

"How foolish." Baraggan said.

"What?" Sui-Feng said.

"Arrogante's ability can work on your turn." Baraggan said. "I use Arrogante's ability again. I use one unite unit to destroy your monster." The unit entered the crown and the black cloud came back. When the wasp flew in, it was destroyed.

"No. That means that Bone Throne will activate again." Sui-Feng said.

"That's right. Now, your monster's attack points go to Arrogante." Baraggan said. The wasp's skeleton appeared and became part of the chair with Arrogante's points went up to 2800. "All of your monsters will soon be part of the skeleton king and his power will keep growing."

"Every monster has a weakness and I will find yours." Sui-Feng said.

"No one has ever been able to defeat Arrogante." Baraggan said. "You are no exception. In time, your deck will rot away with you. Then, Aizen will walk over your grave as he takes over both worlds."

To Be Continued…


	25. Silent and Flashy

Sui-Feng continued her duel against Baraggan, but he was a difficult opponent. Sui-Feng had 1200LP and had nothing to protect her. Baraggan had his Arrogante and can destroy all her monsters. Baraggan had 2300LP and Arrogante was equipped with the Arrogant Axe and Bone Throne with him having 2800atk points.

"Are you ready to admit defeat yet?" Baraggan said.

"Never." Sui-Feng said as she placed one face down.

"It's your lost." Baraggan said and drew his card. "I will end this right now. Arrogante, attack her directly and end this with **Decay Breath**." His skeleton opened the mouth and unleashed the dark cloud and it rolled right at her. "It's over."

"Not quite." The cloud cleared away and Sui-Feng was still standing with her having 100LP.

"How can you still have life points?" Baraggan said.

"It's because I activate my trap card called the Steel Sash." Sui-Feng said. She activated it when the cloud covered her field and her life points went up. "This trap raises my life points to match your monsters attack points with 100 points more, but if the monster that attacks me has more attack points than my life points."

"You might have survived this time, but you won't the next time. I place one card face down to end my turn." Baraggan said.

"My move." Sui-Feng said. She drew her card, but she didn't know how to fight against that thing. 'I've got to figure out how I'm going to get rid of that skeleton, but the problem is that it can destroy my monsters no matter who's turn it is. If that's the case, I need to get rid of that Bone Throne. Without it, he can't take my monster's attack points and it can't get stronger.'

"Are you going to go or not?" Baraggan said.

"Be patient." Sui-Feng said. "I'll activate my Hornet Crest spell card. This card will put one sting counter on your monster." A crest with a shape similar to a butterfly came on Arrogante. "It also brings one insect and one spell or trap card back into my hand or deck." Her monster was Suzumebachi and her other card was Steel Sash. "I'll place one face down and end my turn."

"You've accomplished nothing." Baraggan said. "This is just becoming a waste of my time. I'll activate my face down, Bone Decay. From now on, any monsters that are not zombie types will be removed from play. That should keep you from using any cards in your graveyard. Don't think I don't know what that face down of yours is. It's one of those traps that will make you survive my next attack."

"What if it is?" Sui-Feng said.

"Do you think that I'm that dumb to fall for the same trick twice?" Baraggan said. "I'm activating the Guillotine Replace spell. This spell will destroy one of my spells, but a new one will take its place. I'll destroy Arrogante Axe." The axe was destroyed and Arrogante's attack points dropped to 1800. "In its place, I shall give Arrogante Great Fall Axe." A darker axe with four gold chains appeared in Arrogante's hand and his attack points went up to 3800.

"An equip spell that gives a monster 2000 additional attack points?!" Sui-Feng said fully surprised because she never saw a card like that.

"Its true powers haven't been revealed yet." Baraggan said.

"What true power?" Sui-Feng said.

"You're about to find out." Baraggan said. "I use the power of Great Fall Axe. It can destroy one card on the field and I choose your face down." Arrogante unleashed a dark slash from the axe and it destroyed Sui-Feng's face down.

"No. That was the only defense I had." Sui-Feng said.

"You are lucky."Baraggan said.

"I am? How?" Sui-Feng said.

"After I use Great Fall Axe to destroy a card, Arrogante is unable to attack." Baraggan said. "However, you have nothing to protect yourself with. I don't see how you can win. You never stood a chance to begin with."

"It's not over yet. I was ordered to stop you, no matter the cost." Sui-Feng said.

"Very well. Make your final move." Baraggan said and Sui-Feng drew her card. It was a monster, but not a very strong one. That didn't stop her because she had an idea.

'This might work.' Sui-Feng thought. 'Arrogante still has that sting counter and I can use that. I wish it didn't had to come to this, but it seems I have no choice.' "I summon my Long Stinger in attack mode." A bee with an extra-long stinger came on the field with only 100atk points.

"Why would you summon a monster that weak?" Baraggan said.

"You're about to find out. Long Stinger, go and attack." Sui-Feng said and the bee flew right to Baraggan.

"Pointless. I won't even bother using my Arrogante's ability." Baraggan said.

"If that's what you want." Sui-Feng said. The bee zipped past Arrogante and stung Baraggan and his points dropped to 2200. "Long Stinger's ability allows him to move past your monsters and strike you directly."

"What good did that do? I only lost 100LP." Baraggan said.

"It's not over yet. Long Stinger has another ability." Sui-Feng said. "It allows me to summon any monster that is in my graveyard. I'll bring back my Flash Wasp." Her bright and shining was came back on the field with 1000atk points.

"I still don't see what you're trying to do." Baraggan said.

"How about you shut up and you just might see it." Sui-Feng said. "I unite my light attribute, level two Long Stinger and level three Flash Wasp to unite summon the monster I brought back, Suzumebashi." The two monsters became yellow energy and merged together for Suzumebashi to come back on the field with her having 200atk points. "I wish I didn't had to use this, but I'm left with no choice."

"What are you up to?" Baraggan wondered.

"Go, unitetion evolution!" Sui-Feng said. The same vortex as all the others appeared with Suzumebachi diving in. "Rise, Suzumebachi Nuclear!" When she came back, she was the size of a normal human, but her stinger was like a missile with 200atk points. "I wish I didn't have to bring her out, but it seems I'm left with no choice. I'm all about stealth and silence, but this monster makes too much of a flash and too much noise. I use Suzumebachi Nuclear's ability. I use one unite unit to destroy both of our monsters."

"You're destroying both of them?!" Baraggan said.

"That's right. You can try to use Arrogante's ability, but it won't change a thing." Sui-Feng said.

"That's right because you'll still lose. You can't summon again and you'll be wide open for an attack." Baraggan said.

"Not exactly." Sui-Feng said. "Your Arrogante still has a sting counter. When Suzumebachi Nuclear destroys a monster with a sting counter, you lose life points equal to the total attack points." Suzumebachi Nuclear fired the missile and it caused a massive explosion.

"No! I can't lose. I must not lose." Baraggan said. He won't accept defeat, but he had no choice as the shockwaves of the explosion blew him away and he lost all of his life points. "I won't fall yet."

"You've lost." Sui-Feng said.

"No. There's still one more thing I must do." Baraggan said. There was still smoke, but that was used as a cover for the Great Fall Axe to be launched in the air.

"What? I thought that was a hologram." Sui-Feng said. The axe was heading straight for Aizen, but he was able to stop it with just one hand.

"That wasn't really surprising." Aizen said. "I suspected that Baraggan was going to betray me. Las Noches actually use to be his. He was never one to take orders. He always wanted to give them."

"That is two down, Aizen." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, but I still have Kaname and Gin. There is also just one more duelist of mine and he's the strongest of them all." Aizen said. "We're about to see how great he is because it looks like he's going up against one of your best." One of Yamamoto's best Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Hello? Where did everyone go?" Shunsui said.

"Over here." Shunsui looked down the road to see the last man of Aizen's forces. The brown haired man, Coyote Starrk. He was just laying around and seemed like he didn't care. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to duel anyone, but it seems I'm left with no choice." If he's so lazy, what makes him the strongest?


	26. Lone Wolf

Two down and only one to go. Coyote Starrk is the only one left that follows Aizen and the other two traitors and right now, he stands against Shunsui.

"I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have my orders. You don't want to upset Lord Aizen." Starrk said.

"So you're my opponent. I've got to say, I like your kickback attitude." Shunsui said.

"Can we just get this over with?" Starrk said.

"What's the rush?" Shunsui said.

"Well, if I don't get to work and have it done, I'm going to be getting it by the boss." Starrk said. "The sooner this is over, the less painful it will be for you."

"Alright. If you're in that much of a hurry. Let's get started." Shunsui said. Both of them placed their duel disks on their arms and activated them.

"Let's duel!" Both were set and had 4000LP.

"I'll start this." Starrk said. "I'll activate the Lone Wolf Prey. This spell will deal 400 points damage to you for each Lone Wolf in my hand. I'm currently holding three." A wolf made of energy was formed and attacked Shunsui. It exploded and his points dropped to 2800.

"A big shot on the very first turn. Most impressive." Shunsui said.

"I'm not even done." Starrk said. "I'm summoning my Lone Wolf Silver in attack mode." A silver haired wolf came on the field with 800atk points. "Next comes his ability. If I have another Lone Wolf Silver in my hand, I can summon it." A second wolf came on the field.

"Then it's not really a lone wolf." Shunsui said.

"I'm not finished yet because I activate Strength of the Pack." Starrk said. "This spell allows me to summon a third beast when I have two more and it doesn't matter what level it is. I summon Lone Wolf Alpha." Another wolf that was broader came on the field and had 1800atk points. "Now, Alpha's ability is activate. You lose 300LP for every beast on the field and that's 900." The wolf howled and Shunsui got hit from a sonic attack and his points dropped to 1900.

"Are you done?" Shunsui said.

"Sadly, no." Starrk said. "I unite my light attribute, level two Lone Wolf Silvers with level five Lone Wolf Alpha." All three of them became yellow energy and combined together. "I unite summon Los Lobos." His monster was a man that had grey fur coming out of his coat and around his legs with twin pistols and had a wolf head. It also had 2900atk points.

"You've decided to bring out your best monster right from the start? You actually do want to end this as soon as possible." Shunsui said.

"This is where my turn ends." Starrk said.

"Good. I can have my turn." Shunsui said. "I'll start by activating my Beauty Bloom in Dark. This spell gives me a Night Flower token for each open space on my field." Five dark flowers bloomed on his field and had no attack points. "Now, I'll unite three of my dark attribute, level two tokens and unite summon Katen Kyokotsu." Three of the flowers turned into dark energy and were brought together and formed one tall woman and one short one in dark clothing, each holding an identical sword with them having 2200atk points.

"Interesting. One monster that has the appearance of two." Starrk said.

"Since I can't destroy your monster, I'll use their special ability. I'll use one unite unit to deal 900 points of damage." Shunsui said. The shorter woman slashed the sword and went into the shadows. She came up and slashed at Starrk as his points dropped to 3100. "I'll place these two face downs and end my turn."

'He's up to something and it must have to do with those face downs or else he would have summon that monster in defense mode. Too bad it won't be around.' Starrk thought. "Just ending your turn has triggered Los Lobos' ability. I use one unite unit to destroy all monsters who did not battle this turn." His wolf man took aim as a unit went in one of the guns and fired three times.

"Not so fast. My Katen Kyokotsu has another ability." Shunsui said. "If I use another unite unit. They can avoid destruction." The taller one took away another unit and jumped up to avoid the shot, but the two flowers were destroyed.

"You might have saved your monster, but you won't be able to pull that trick again." Starrk said as he drew his card. "I'm activating Wolf Head. This allows me to draw a card for every wolf in my graveyard. Since I have three, I can draw three cards." He drew those three extra cards.

"Before you make another move, I'm going to activate my face down." Shunsui said. "The trap known as Color Chance. Here's how it works and listen because this might be complicated. After the draw phase for both of us, we get to draw the first monster in our decks. Then, we have to pick two attributes and they can't be the same as a monster on our field. If it's one of those, our monsters gain 500atk points, but if it's the same attribute as a monster we have on the field, that monster gains 1000. Also our current monsters can't be destroyed."

"I think I get it. Now, I draw the first monster on the top of my deck and pick what attribute what it might be, but it can't be the same as Los Lobos. That means my choice can't be a light attribute." Starrk said.

"That's right and if it is a light attribute, your monster will gain a big boost." Shunsui said.

"Fine. I say the monster I draw will be a dark or earth attribute." Starrk said. He drew his card. "It's Lone Wolf Shadow, a dark attribute." Los Lobos' points went to 3400. "Your monster might survive, but you're still taking a hit. Los Lobos, attack with **Barrage Mayhem**." Los Lobos fired a barrage of energy shots. Shunsui's monster was able to survive, but his points took a hit and went down to 700. "I'll end my turn."

"My turn and since it's the draw phase, I get to take a pick." Shunsui said. "I say it might be a wind or light attribute." He drew his extra card. "It's a dark attribute and that's what my lovely ladies are." His monster now had 3200atk points.

"That's still not enough to beat my monster." Starrk said.

"I know that, but that's about to change." Shunsui said. "You see, the monster I just drew was Bone Snapper, but if I send this little critter to the graveyard, it gives all my dark attribute monsters an extra 300atk points." He discarded the card and his monster now had 3500atk points. "Katen Kyokotsu, attack his Los Lobos with **Jump Game Slash**." The small woman jumped and the big one went straight as they both slashed at the wolf and Starrk's life points dropped to 3000. Since Shunsui's trap was still activate, it wasn't destroyed. "I could use their ability to take away another 900LP, but I think it's better if I save that. I'll just place this one card face down to end my turn." Since it was the end of his turn the trap wore off and their monster's points returned to their original power.

"You found a way around the rules of your own trap and since your only monster attacked, Los Lobos' ability can't be activated." Starrk said.

"Don't sell yourself short." Shunsui said. "You're actually a pretty well duelist. No one has ever given me this much of a challenge."

"That's how it always is with me." Starrk said. "I actually envy the weak. All my opponents fall easily and just took off. A life of solitude was the life for me. I guess my power is the reason Aizen came for me, but at least I found comrades who were strong like me."

"That does sound like a rough life." Shunsui said.

"Yeah. Not a single person for you to have close. If I couldn't be weak than I would find someone who was strong." Starrk said. "That's why Aizen came to me and why I'm one of his strongest. Enough of this talk. Let's just get this over with because you're going to end up like all the rest that faced me."

To Be Continued…


	27. Only a Game

Starrk and Shunsui's duel continued to rage on. Shunsui had his Katen Kyokotsu at 2200atk points and had a face down, but he only had 700LP. Starrk had his Los Lobos at 2900atk points and 3000LP.

"It's your turn, my friend." Shunsui said.

"Don't call me your friend." Starrk said as he drew his card. 'He only has 700LP remaining. Even if he does prevent his Katen Kyokotsu from being destroyed with its ability, he'll still take damage and it will be enough to end this duel. Of course, there's still his face down. It must be able to prevent that from happening.' He thought. "I activate my Lone Wolf Claw. This will make sure you can't activate your trap."

"That would be a problem if my face down was a trap." Shunsui said.

"It's not?" Starrk said.

"I'm afraid not." Shunsui said. "I activate the spell called Omen of the Wicked. This spell will give me life points equal to its attack points and that monster can't be destroyed. I'll go with Katen Kyokotsu." Purple sparkles surrounded him and his life points went up to 2900.

"You'll still take a hit. Los Lobos, attack Katen Kyokotsu with **Barrage Mayhem**." His monstered fired the barrage of attacks. Katen Kyokotsu took the hit and survived, but Shunsui's points went down to 2200. "Now, I'll summon my Lone Wolf Shadow in defense mode." A wolf with black fur came on the field and had 800def points. "I'll end my turn."

'Either he's raising his defenses or he's up to something with that wolf.' Shunsui thought and drew his card. "I'll activate the spell known as Potent Drink. If I give up 300LP, this spell will allow me to use a trap card even when it's not on the field. I choose to activate Mountain Play."

"Mountain Play?" Starrk said.

"This trap works for both of us. Think of it as a game." Shunsui said. "Whoever can raise their monster's attack points the highest wins and the loser will be dealt an additional 1000points of damage."

"I'm not playing anymore of your games." Starrk said. "I use Lone Wolf shadow's ability. Once a turn, he can negate the effects of a trap and destroy it." His wolf howled and destroyed the trap.

"You didn't had to be so stingy. This is only a game." Shunsui said.

"A game? Do you not get that the fate of an entire city rests on your victory and I'm trying to stop it?" Starrk said.

"I know, but these cards were originally made for a game." Shunsui said. "I'll have Katen Kyokotsu attack your Lone Wolf Shadow with **Jump Slash Game**." Both the ladies attacked and destroyed the wolf.

"You just activated Lone Wolf Shadow's other ability." Starrk said. "When he's destroyed, the monster that destroyed it loses 500atk points." Katen Kyokotsu's points dropped down to 1700.

"At least I know my girls are safe from Los Lobos' ability." Shunsui said.

"Maybe, but not for long." Starrk said.

"I think I'll end my turn here." Shunsui said.

"My turn again." Starrk said. "I'll have Los Lobos attack again. **Barrage Mayhem**." Los Lobos fired the energy blasts again.

"I'll use Katen Kyokotsu's ability to avoid being destroyed." Shunsui said as their last unite unit was used and they avoided the attack.

"You might avoid being destroyed, but your life points are still taking a hit." Starrk said. Shunsui got hit and his life points dropped to 1000. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Not bad, but our game is not over." Shunsui said. "I'll summon Dark Partier." A woman with dark black hair came one the field with 300atk points. "Sadly, she isn't staying because when I send her to the graveyard, I get back a spell and I'll go with Potent Drink. I'll also draw two cards. I'll be using Potent Drink right now."

"I get it. You're using a trap from your hand." Starrk said.

"That's right. I'll be using Shadow Play." Shunsui said.

"Shadow Play?" Starrk said.

"Basically whoever can't deal damage outside of battle will be dealt 1000 points of damage." Shunsui said.

"I can easily make sure you lose that game." Stark said. "I activate Lone Wolf Heart. This trap will give Los Lobos 500atk points for every Lone wolf in my graveyard. Since I have four in my graveyard that is a total of 2000atk points." Los Lobos points went to 4900. "So no matter how you look at it, you're the one that loses."

"We'll see. I place one face down and end my turn." Shunsui said.

"You couldn't save your monster this time. I activate Los Lobos' special ability. I use one unite unit to destroy all monsters that didn't attack this turn." Starrk said. Los Lobos loaded up with the unite unit and fired with Katen Kyokotsu being destroyed.

"That's not how you're suppose to treat the ladies." Shunsui said.

"It's time you say goodbye." Starrk said. "Los Lobos attack and end this." Los Lobos fired the barrage of attacks and they connected. "I'll admit that it was a good duel, but I knew how this was going to end."

"We're not done." Shunsui said. He still had 300LP and Katen Kyokotsu returned to the field.

"What just happened? How can you still have life points and how did your monster come back?" Starrk said.

"That's easy." Shunsui said and saw that he had his face down activated. "My trap is called Game Play and here's how it works. We both had to sacrifice a spell or trap card. Since we both only had one, we had to sacrifice both our cards."

"You got rid of Lone Wolf Heart and Shadow Play." Starrk said. "Without Lone Wolf Heart, Los Lobos' points returned to normal."

"That's right and since Shadow Play is no longer in play, its affects are gone." Shunsui said.

"That still doesn't explain where Katen Kyokotsu came from. How did you get it back?" Starrk said.

"That's another affect from Game Play. It brings a monster back and it can't be destroyed." Shunsui said. "That meant that I only lost 700LP since your monster's attack points returned to normal."

"You might have avoided defeat this time, but you won't be able to pull that off a second time. I'll let you have your final turn." Starrk said.

"We'll see if this will be my last turn." Shunsui said.

"It is. I will admit that you do have some power. No one has ever last this long against me in a long time." Starrk said.

"That's nice to hear, but I'm afraid this is where it ends." Shunsui said. "I'm activating the spell known as Sorrow Destruction. This spell doubles my monster's attack points when they attack and gain a unite unit."

"That doesn't matter. That will make a total of 2400 points of damage. I'll still have 600LP." Starrk said.

"Just wait and see." Shunsui said. "Katen Kyokotsu, attack his Los Lobos." Both the girls had their points went up to 4400, attacked, and slashed down Los Lobos and Starrk's points dropped down to 1500. "Next, I use their special ability to deal another 900 points of damage." The shorter took the unit and appeared in Starrk's shadows and slashed at him with his points dropping 600.

"I told you that wasn't enough." Starrk said.

"It actually was." Shunsui said. "I activate Dark Flower Thorn. When I deal more than 1000 points of damage, this spell deals an extra 600."

"What?!" Starrk said.

"It was a fun game. I hope we can do it again someday." Shunsui said. A blast of purple petals and thorns came from the spell and blasted Starrk as he lost all of his life points and the strongest duelist out of the ten was defeated.

…

Aizen

Aizen and Yamamoto have watched all three duels and they saw that Starrk has been defeated.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting Starrk to be defeated." Aizen said. "I knew that Shunsui Kyoraku was one of your strongest, old man, but I didn't think he would actually be able to match him."

"Are you ready to admit defeat yet? Three of your best duelists have been defeated." Yamamoto said.

"You should know me better than to just give up." Aizen said. "Dear Yamamoto, a real show is about to begin and we don't want to miss this one."


	28. Cricketing Silence

Kaname Tosen, a former member of the Soul Society and has decided to side with Aizen. He was standing in the middle of the streets of Karakura Town. Although he was blind, he relied on his other senses and he could feel that there was some else was with him.

"It's been a while Sajin Komamura." Kaname said as he stood face with Sajin Komamura and for some unexplained reason, he looked like a dog.

"It truly has been Kaname. I never thought we would meet each other on the duel field like this." Sajin said. "Kaname, why are you helping Aizen?"

"I cannot answer that. I was not sent here to answer questions." Kaname said. "I am only here to assist Lord Aizen and take over the duel monster spirit world."

"You must know that I cannot allow that to happen." Sajin said.

"I do as much as you must know is that any enemy of Lord Aizen, I must defeat." Kaname said.

'I do not wish to fight you like this, Kaname, but I am left with no choice. Once I defeat you, I will bring you back.' Sajin thought and put on his duel disk. Kaname placed his on and they activated it.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said.

"Allow the blind to go first." Kaname said as he drew his card. Kaname had special brail cards that allowed him to use them in a duel. "I summon the Blind Swordsman in attack mode." A swordsman that wore black glasses came on the field and had 1700atk points. "Next, I equip him with the Cry Katana." A katana with a ring on the guard game into the swordsman's hand and his attack points went up to 2400. "I place one face down to end my turn."

"My move!" Sajin said. "I'll summon Dark Hound Flame." A dog that breathed out dark flames came on the field and had 1300atk points. "I'm also going to activate my Wolf Transformation. If I send a warrior type monster to the graveyard, it allows me to summon a beast or beast warrior."

"I know your deck too well, Sajin." Kaname said. "You don't have any warrior monsters, but you do have a card that can change that."

"You must mean my Copy Dog." Sajin said. "This card can be treated as any monster type. I'll send it to the grave so that I can summon Hound Flame." A red fur dog breathing flames came on the field with 1300atk points. "I'll unite my fire attribute, level four Dark Hound Flame and level three Hound Flame to unite summon Tenken." Both dogs became red energy and came together and formed the blue headed giant that breathes fired and it had 2700atk points.

"You decided to bring out your monster powerful monster from the start." Kaname said.

"I am going to end this as quickly as possible." Sajin said. "I use one unite unit to deal 1000 points of damage. One unit went into Tenken's mouth and Tenken breathed out flames and blasted Kaname and his points dropped 3000. "Tenken, attack!"

"I'm afraid not." Kaname said. "I activate The Blind Bluff. When a monster that is blind is being attacked the attack is negated." A force field was brought up and his swordsman was safe.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Sajin said. "Kaname, it's not too late for you to turn away from Aizen. I will bring you back to the Soul Society."

"You are wasting time." Kaname said. "Lord Aizen got to me before you and I met. His power is absolute and there is no turning away from it. It's my turn and I'll activate Cry Katana's other ability. I get to look at your face down." The ring on the sword unleashed a sonic wave and revealed the trap. "I see. Your trap is Howl of the Courageous Canine. That trap would stop all monsters that aren't beasts from attacking."

"That's right, but knowing you, you'll change that around." Sajin said.

"That would be correct." Kaname said. "I summon a second Blind Swordsman." A second swordsman came on the field with 1700atk points. "Now, I'll unite my level four, wind attribute Blind Swordsmen." Both of them became green energy and came together. "I unite summon Suzumushi." Suzumushi was a cricket creature that had traces of black fur. It also held 2700atk points.

"It would be pointless for you to attack. Both of our monsters have the same attack points." Sajin said.

"Perhaps, but Suzumushi has other uses. I use Suzumushi's ability." Kaname said. "I use one unite unit and that will destroy your face down." One of the units went into the wings and it unleashed a sonic wave that destroyed Sajin's trap. "I'll end my turn."

"Back to me." Sajin said. "I'll use Tenken's ability. I'll use his other unite unit to deal another 1000 points of damage." Tenken devoured his other unit and unleashed his flames and blasted Kaname as his life points dropped to 2000.

"You better not be going easy on me because we're old friends." Kaname said.

"I just do not understand." Sajin said. "What happened to you, Kaname? You were once a peaceful man who would avoid the least amount of confrontation. How could you serve the likes of Aizen?"

"My eyes only reveal one path for me and that's the path with the least destruction." Kaname said.

"That's hypocritical. Helping Aizen will bring nothing, but destruction." Sajin said.

"You cannot see what I see." Kaname said. "Aizen has shown me a path that will lead to justice, where no one shall go unavenged. That's what I wanted for when I lost a close friend and I've found that power."

"And you're going to ruin the lives of hundreds to thousands of people and spirits for that?" Sajin said.

"Silence. I thought you could understand for you are not human, but apparently not." Kaname said. "Let us continue on with this match and bring this to an end. We are still in the process of your turn."

"Of course." Sajin said. "I activate Souls of United Beasts. This gives my Tenken unite units for each beast in my graveyard. I hold three." Three units came out of the card and went around Tenken. "Next, I unite Tenken with his unite units. Unitetion Evolution." Tenken dived into the vortex. "Appear, Tenken Punisher." Tenken was covered in a full suit of armor and still had 2700atk points with four unite units.

"Tenken Punisher. A step up from the normal Tenken." Kaname said. "It is powerful, but I know its weakness."

"There is still no point in attacking since our monsters hold equal attack points." Sajin said. "I will end my turn here."

"You better not be going easy on me, Sajin. There is no point because I refuse to return to the Soul Society." Kaname said. "It has held no justice. You were planning on destroying the entire spirit world. At least Lord Aizen is simply trying to take control of it."

"Enough, Kaname. You can't justify your actions." Sajin said. "I'm beginning to see that you cannot be reasoned with. If I have to defeat you in this duel in order to bring you to your senses, so be it. The turn is yours."

"Very good, Sajin. I want you to come at me as if you despised me." Kaname said as he drew his next card. "I think it's time I showed you the full extent of my Suzumushi's power. Unitetion Evolution!" The large cricket dived inside the vortex and emerged as it mutated. "Rise up, Suzumushi Crier." His cricket became a black fur creature with four claws and horns coming out of the back. It had a white insect head with green and orange eyes and insect wings with a tail and was holding on with 2700atk points. "Now we will have a showdown. Your strongest monster against mine."

"Nothing, but appearance has changed for both of them." Sajin said.

"Wrong again. You've forgotten what Suzumushi Crier can do." Kanamey said. "I activate Suzumushi Crier's ability. I use one unite unit to strike at your life points so that I have 100LP more than you." One unit went into the monster's eyes and blasted Sajin with twin green beams. His life points dropped to 1900. "There's more. You're Tenken loses attack points that equal that amount. Since you lost 2100LP, Tenken Punisher's power will be reduce to a mere 600atk points." Tenken got blasted and his attack points dropped to that amount. "Suzumushi Crier, attack Tenken Punisher and destroy it with **Nine Aspects**." Suzumushi Crier drew nine circles and unleashed a powerful soundwave.

"I don't think so. I use Tenken Punisher's ability." Sajin said. "If I use one unite unit and remove 500LP, your attack is stopped." One unit went to the head and was able to block the attack and Sajin's points dropped to 1400.

"You might have survived that attack, but you'll reach your limit." Kaname said. "In mere moments, I'll silence you for good."

To Be Continued…


	29. Justice of the Blind

Kaname's and Sajin's duel continued as the two former duelists were going hard against each other. Sajin had his Tenken Punisher and it had 600atk points after getting hit by the effect of Kaname's monsters. Sajin was holding on with 1400LP. Kaname had 2000LP and had his Suzumushi Crier with it having 2700atk points.

"It is your move, Sajin." Kaname said as he placed one face down.

"Here I come." Sajin said. "It's time I restored Tenken's power to glory. I'm activating Heart Restore. This spell will return Tenken's attack points to their original level since he has weakened." Tenken's power rose back to 2700. "Next, I activate Wild Release. This spell will give Tenken Punisher an extra 1000atk points." Tenken's power rose again to 3700. "Tenken Punisher, crush Suzumushi Crier with **Great Spirit Slash**." Spiritual energy formed around Tenken's sword and he swung it down.

"Not so fast. I activate Sightless Discard." Kaname said. "If I discard my entire hand, I can stop your attack." He discarded all the cards and Suzumushi was able to stop it with one hand.

"Very well, I'll end my turn." Sajin said. "Since it's the end of my turn, Wild Release takes its affect. Since Tenken isn't a beast type, he loses another 1000atk points with his original." Tenken's points dropped to 1700.

"It's my turn." Kaname said as he drew his next card. "It's just the one I need. I'm activating Return of Sight. This gives me all the cards I discarded last turn." All his cards returned to his hand. "Next, I'll have Suzumushi attack your Tenken with **Nine Aspects**." His cricket like creature unleashed the sonic sound.

"I can still use Tenken's ability." Sajin said. "I use one unite unit to sacrifice 500LP and stop your attack." One unit passed through Tenken's mask and was able to stop the attack and Sajin's life points dropped to 900.

"You might have survived, but you can only use that ability one last time." Kaname said. "You'll be left with 400LP after the next time I attack."

"Even if I only have 1LP, I will find a way to stop you." Sajin said. "Let me ask you something, Kaname. How far off have you fallen from your trail?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kaname said.

"You reached out for justice your entire life." Sajin said. "Now, you seek the destruction of this entire city. What part of this is justice? What made you abandon your goals?"

"What makes you think I have?" Kaname said. "Do you think I'm looking for justice against Lord Aizen? Do you think I'm looking for your forgiveness?"

"Forgiveness?" Sajin said.

"Even I am not that blind." Kaname said. "I know that you wish to forgive me for this, but that won't happen. I willingly sided with Aizen. I am not looking for your forgiveness. All I am looking is your defeat and removed the obstacle that you are. This duel is still going on. Last time, it was your turn."

"Very well." Sajin said. "I'll switch my Tenken to defense mode." The giant got down on one knee and has 2000def points. "I'm also going to equip Tenken with Shield of Beasts. This spell will give my Tenken an extra 800def points." Tenken's defense points rose up to 2800. "That is all I am going to do for this turn."

"You would rather hide behind your monster than fight? That's actually a wise choice." Kaname said. "I'll play the spell known as Fair Justice. This spell allows us to both draw cards until we are holding six." Both of them kept drawing until they had six cards in their hands. "Fair Justice also has another affect. Fair Justice will cause the both of us to banish a monster on our field until the end of our turn."

"I know that. I have no choice, but to banish my Tenken Punisher." Sajin said.

"As I will banish Suzumushi Crier." Kaname said and both of their monsters vanished away. "Do not worry. Both of them will return at the end of this turn." Kaname said.

'Even your cards speak of justice, Kaname.' Sajin thought. 'That's why I can't seem to understand why someone like you would want to help a mad man like Aizen.' "So what is your next move? Are you going to end this by summoning a monster and ending the duel here?"

"Not precisely." Kaname said. "I'm activating the Crime Punisher. In exchange for not summoning any monsters, I can deal 800 points of damage." Sajin got shocked and his life points dropped down to a mere 100.

"Why would you use that spell when you can just end it here?" Sajin said.

"All in due time is when everything will be explained." Kaname said. "I place one face down and end my turn. Since it's the end of my turn, both of our monsters return to the field." Both of their monsters came back at 2700atk points each.

'I don't get Kaname's strategy. Why didn't he summon a monster to end this duel here and now? I was left defenseless.' Sajin thought. 'Is it possible that he's showing mercy out of an act of our friendship? No. He's made it clear that it means nothing now and he doesn't seem to be going against Aizen. Maybe he didn't have a monster in his hand, but then what was the point of banishing our monsters? Was he trying to get rid of Tenken's unite units?'

"Are you going to go or not?" Kaname said.

"Patience. A good duelist analyzes the situation." Sajin said. 'Tenken can't survive another attack and I have nothing to stop it. Kaname must be planning on ending this on his next turn.' He thought. "I'll switch my Tenken Punisher back into defense mode and end my turn." Tenken went back into defense mode at 2000def points.

"That's just what I thought you would do." Kaname said. "The final effects of Fair Justice activates. If the same monsters that have returned and there are no other monsters on the field, Suzumushi Crier will gain the grand total of their attack points."

"Grand total?! Their attack points together is doubled from their original." Sajin said. "So that's why you didn't summon a monster. You also knew I had nothing that could help Tenken."

"That would be correct. That makes a grand total of 5400." Kaname said. "Basically, Suzumushi Crier's attack points have tripled." Suzumushi's attack points went up all the way to 8100. "Since Suzumushi's attack points went up, I'm allowed to use my face down. It's the trap, Justice to All." Kaname said. "This trap will continuously increase Suzumushi's attack points for each monster it destroys by 100. Suzumushi Crier, destroy Tenken Punisher once and for all with **Nine Aspects**." Suzumushi Crier unleashed the destructive sonic wave and destroyed Tenken. That also increased Suumushi's attack points to 8200. "It is your final move, Sajin."

"Very well. We shall end this here and now." Sajin said. "I can see that there is no reasoning with you Kaname. You turned your back on the world."

"Silence! I have not turn my back on the world." Kaname said. "I have just seen the path I can only see and that is with Lord Aizen. Enough of this talk. End your turn already." Sajin drew his card and it trap he was hesitant to play, but must.

"I summon Battle Pup in defense mode." Sajin said and a puppy trying to be vicious came on the field and had 200def points. "I'm also going to place a face down and end my turn."

"That mutt is your last line of defense. How foolish. I shall end this duel here and now." Kaname said. "I'm activating the spell card, Face Atonement. This spell will force your monster into attack mode." His puppy went to attack mode and had 200atk points. "Farewell. Suzumushi Crier, attack and end this duel." His cricket like creature unleashed its attack.

"Yes, end this duel." Sajin said. "I activate my trap card, Destruction Return. This trap will destroy your attacking monster and you lose life points equal to its attack points."

"No!" Kaname shouted. The attack was caught in an explosion and Suzumushi Crier burned in it. Kaname was blown back from the attack and he lost all of his life points and the force from it knocked him out. When the duel was over, Sajin walked over to the unconscious Kaname. "Kaname, I held high respect for you and our friendship. You've been right by my side. I'm sure your intentions were in the right place, but you went at it the wrong way. I can't speak for Yamamoto or the others, but I will forgive you."

"How sad that Kaname was defeated." Aizen said as he and Yamamoto saw the duel between the two. "Interesting that Sajin forgave him for all that he's done. I guess he knew Kaname so well that it's hard not to."

"You are a cruel man, Sosuke Aizen. Having two good friends face each other in battle?" Yamamoto said. "How could you be so callous?"

"If you think I'm callous, wait until you see what Gin, my fateful servant and right-hand man, is capable of." Aizen warned.


	30. Gin's Piercing

"Oh my, this doesn't seem well. All our forces have been defeated." Gin said. Gin was Aizen's last servant and he already knew what happened to all the rest. "Here I thought they wouldn't be defeated."

"You would be wise to surrender. This battle is becoming meaningless." Gin looked in front of him and was faced with Jushiro, the last member that represents the Soul Society.

"Jushiro! I must admit, I wasn't really expecting you." Gin said.

"Gin, stop this right now. All of your comrades except Aizen himself have been defeated." Jushiro said. "You are the only one left. End this now."

"I don't think I have the authority to do that. You really don't want to go against Aizen." Gin said. "I wasn't expecting you to be my opponent, but you're really the only one left. Since four members of your team are at our base and myself with Kaname and Aizen left, you're really the opponent left for me."

"If you wish to duel me Gin, it shall be done." Jushiro said. "After I defeat you, Aizen will have to face all of us on his own. Even he can't do that."

"You would be surprise at what Lord Aizen is capable of, but we'll get to that soon." Gin said. "As for right now, we've got work to do." He pulled out his duel disk and placed it on. Jushiro did the same and activated it as both of them were ready to end this.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and were set to 4000LP.

"I shall go first." Jushiro said as he drew his first card. "I'll start by summon Choreograph Trident Kaito." His trident warrior came on the field and had 1400atk points. "Sadly, he won't be staying for long. I'm activating my Dual Summoning spell. This spell will trade away one monster so that I can summon two with similar names. I release Kaito to summon Bolting Chi and Bolting Cha." Kaito vanished and two women appeared with both of them having 1100atk points.

"I see you're still using twin power. All of your monsters has some sort of identical match." Gin said. "I also see what you're planning to do with those two lovely ladies."

"Are you talking about this?" Jushiro said. "I unite my level three, light attribute Bolting Chi and Bolting Cha." The two ladies became yellow energy and were brought together. "I unite summon Sogyo no Kotowari." Two identical children came on the field and had 2200atk points.

"Very irresponsible. You shouldn't bring two innocent children in this battle." Gin said.

"Be quiet, Gin. I'll end my turn here." Jushiro said.

"Are you relying on Sogyo no Kotowari's ability to deal damage to me when I attack? That just won't do." Gin said as he drew his card. "This will help me. I'll activate Quick Move Strike. I'll explain what this does later. Now, I'm activating Penetration Spear. This spell will send the top cards from your deck to the graveyard depending on the level of your monster. Since Sogyo no Kotowari is a level six, that's six cards." A ray of light shot out of his spell and penetrated Jushiro's deck and he had to get rid of six cards. "Now, Quick Move Strike activates. Each time a card on your field, in your hand, or deck is sent to the graveyard, that's a 100 points of damage for each one."

"I've already lost six cards." Jushiro said.

"Correct. That's a total of 600LP." Gin said. Several flashes of light shot out of his other spell and struck Jushiro as his points dropped to 3400. "Next, I summon my Spear Fish in defense mode." A swordfish that had a spear nose came on the field in defense mode and had 900def points. "I'll place this one card face down to end my turn."

"My move." Jushiro said and drew his next card. "I'll start by summoning Fire Feela in attack mode." A women wearing a red kimono came on the field and had 1200atk points. "Feela's ability activates. This allows me to summon Fire Ferlin." Another woman came on the field and wore an orange kimono with 1200atk points.

"What do you plan on doing with those lovely ladies?" Gin said.

"I'll show you. I'm activating Twin Elemental." Jushiro said. "I can only activate this when I have two monsters of the same attribute on the field. This will allow me to draw two cards and their attack points double." He draw two more cards and their attack points went to 2400. "Fire Feela, attack his Spear Fish." She tossed a ball of fire at the fish.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that." Gin said. "Piercing Negation. This trap will end your battle phase and will deal 300 points of damage for each monster you have on the field." The fireball was extinguished and a wind vacuum slashed at Jushiro as his points dropped down to 2200. "You're lucky Quick Move Strike only deals damage when the cards on your field are destroyed, not after they're played."

"Devious as always." Jushiro said.

"Is there anything else you like to try?" Gin said.

"I'll just place two face downs and end my turn." Jushiro said. "With it being the end of my turn, Feela and Ferlin lose the extra power that they gained." Both the ladies' attack points dropped all the way back to 1200.

"Back to me." Gin said. "I'll use Spear Fish's ability. I'll sacrifice him so I can summon Extension Blade." His fish disappeared and a warrior in full body silver armor came on the field and carried a dagger like sword with it having 2000atk points. "Next, the effects of Spear Fish activate. When he's used in a tribute summoning, another 200 points are taken away from you." An energy needle shot out from his duel disk and pierced Jushiro and his points dropped to 2000.

"This isn't good. One attack from his Extentsion Blade will end this." Jushiro said.

"Will see about that. Extension Blade, take out Fire Ferlin with **Spear End Strike**." The dagger stretched out in a ray of light and pierced Ferlin and Jushiro's points dropped down to 1200.

"I'm activating Sogyo no Kotowari's ability and deal the damage to you." Jushiro said. The twins took out fans and took a unite unit. Both of them shot bolts of lightning and hit Gin and his life points dropped to 3200.

"You'll need to do better than that. Next is Quick Move Strike." The rays of light shot out and Jushiro now had 1100LP.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jushiro said.

"You should know me better than that." Gin said. "I'm activating Removal Pierce. All damage that was dealt to me that was not battle related is restored to me." Silver sparkles came out and his life points returned to 4000.

"You're not the only one will regain life points." Jushiro said. "I activate Ceremonial Offering. This trap activates when you regain life points. It doubles the amount and gives it to me." A spotlight came down on Jushiro and his life points rose to 2500.

"Trying to regain some of your strength? It won't help you." Gin said.

"We'll see about that." Jushiro said. "You thought of yourself like a snake. You're not the only one. A lot of people felt the same way about you. Your mere presence made some feel like that there was a snake coiled around their necks and when you duel, you seep your poison into them. Sometimes you need to use the venom of the snake in order to create an antidote and that's just what I did. Your venom is taking away your opponent's life points and restoring them is the cure."

"I must say, I kind of like that." Gin said.

"Excuse me?" Jushiro said.

"I'm like a snake." Gin said. "That's a nice way of seeing myself. You said so yourself. My venom is taking away your life points. Here's the thing, I have unleashed my fully grown fangs yet. The real venom is about to destroy you from inside and out." Gin said. Aizen's last duelist, but he has just proven to be the most dangerous of them all and his real power hasn't come out yet. What more danger does Gin hold?

To Be Continued….


	31. Venom and Piercings

Gin and Jushiro's duel continued on. Gin had all his life points with his Extension Blade at 2000atk points and had his Quick Move Strike. Jushiro had Fire Feela at 1200atk points and his best monster Sogyo no Kotowari, with 2200atk points and he had 2500LP. As being compared to a snake, Gin prepares to unleash his full fangs.

"Let's see. I believe we left things with it being your turn." Gin said.

"Very well." Jushiro said. "Sogyo no Kotowari, attack his Extension Blade with **Fans of the Mischievous**." The twins pulled out their fans and shot blasts of lightning.

"That isn't going to work." Gin said. "Extension Blade's ability won't allow you to destroy him by a light attribute monster." His monster did get zapped, but Extension Blade was able to withstand it and Gin's life points dropped to 3800. "I'll switch Feela into defense mode and end my turn." Feela got down on her knees and had 400def points.

"My turn." Gin said as he drew his card. "I'll activate the Curve Extension spell. This spell will allow one monster on my field to deal damage even when your monster is in defense mode. Extension Blade, strike down his Feela. That will make 1600 points of damage and my Quick Move Strike spell will deal an additional 100."

"I don't think so Gin. I activate my trap, Dual Offering." Jushiro said. "Since Ferlin is in my graveyard, Feela will be going there to join her." Feela disappeared and the attack miss. "She will be coming back at the end of the turn and Ferlin will be coming with her."

"I have a feeling that could be a problem for me." Gin said.

"We'll have to wait and see." Jushiro said.

"In that case, I'll summon my Knife Jester." Gin said. A jester juggling knives came on the field and had 800attack points. "Before you get the idea to attack him, that won't work. His ability will keep him from being destroyed or me taking damage if I give up 400LP for each attack. I'll bring an end to my turn here."

"Very well." Jushiro said and took his next turn. "Since it's the beginning of my next turn, Feela and Ferlin come back to my field." Both of his ladies came back with 1200atk points. "They won't be staying for long. I'm activating Twin Strike Synchronized. I can only use this spell when I have monsters that have the same name or same attack points. If I sacrifice both of them, you lose life points from the one with the most attack points. Since Feel and Ferlin have 1200atk points each, that much damage is coming your way." Both the ladies vanished and a blast of fire was coming at Gin.

"This might hurt." Gin said. The flames hit him and his life points dropped down to 2600.

"Have you had enough?" Jushiro said.

"I don't think so." Gin said as he got up and showed a dark and creepy smirk. "We're just starting to have some fun."

"I might not be able to destroy both of your monsters, but I can still deal damage." Jushiro said. "Sogyo no Kotowari, attack his Knife Jester. Go, **Fans of the Mischievous**." The twins fired their blasts of lightning.

"I can still use his ability." Gin said. "I give up 400LP to stop your attack." His life points dropped to 2200 and tossed a couple knives to block the attack.

"I'll end my turn." Jushiro said.

"It's back to me." Gin said. "I think the time is now to ring out my fangs. I unite my dark attribute, level five Extension Blade with level three Knife Jester." Both of them became dark energy and came together. "I unite summon Shinso." The two energies combined and formed a skinny man with a black and white stripped uniform with its eyes closed and carried a dagger like blade. It was standing at 2700atk points.

"That is your best monster." Jushiro said.

"That's right. Let me give you a refresher course on what he can do." Gin said. "I use Shinso's ability. If I use one unite unit, I can take away all the abilities of one of your monsters." One unite unit went to the dagger Shinso carried. It shot out and pierced the twins and their only other unite unit was gone. "Time to say goodbye to 600LP. Pierce those twins with **Great Pierce**." The blade of the dagger stretched out and sliced the twins. The effects of his Quick Move Strike activated and attacked Jushiro and his life points dropped down to 1900LP. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn once again." Jushiro said. "I've had enough of your spell card. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Quick Move Strike." A twister came from Jushiro's card and blew Gin's spell away.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gin said.

"We'll see about that." Jushiro said. "I summon my Rock Shield Grotto in defense mode." A warrior holding a shield made of stone came on the field and had 2100def points. "I'll end my turn there."

"Are you trying to buy time until you get a card that will turn this around? That's no fun." Gin said.

"Be silent and just make your next attack." Jushiro said.

"Very well." Gin said as he drew his next card. "As much as I like to keep a good duel going, I'm afraid this will have to end. Time to say bye-bye to Grotto. Shinso, attack that shield. Go, **Great Pierce**." Shinso shot the blade out and pierced right through the shield and destroyed Jushiro's monster. "I'm also going to activate my Blade Body Implant trap."

"What does that do?" Jushiro said.

"I'm so glad you asked. It's one of my favorites." Gin said. Jushiro saw a spot in his body was glowing. "I can only activate this when my opponent has less than 2000LP and mine are greater. At the end of your turn, if you fail to have my life points lower than yours, you take 2000 points of damage."

"No. That will end the duel." Jushiro said.

"Yes, with you defeated. I don't think you have anything better than Sogyo no Kotowari and those two are gone." Gin said. "This trap is the venom of the snake I am. It will destroy you from the inside."

"That won't happen." Jushiro said.

"Then you better draw a card that can make your life points higher than mine, but I doubt you have anything in your deck that can do that as of this moment." Gin said.

"It all comes down to this." Jushiro said and drew his next card and he actually liked what he got. "I activate the spell known as Revival Set. It brings back two monsters of the same identity. I'm going to bring back Sogyo no Kotowari."

"Hold on, you said two." Gin said. "Sogyo no Kotowari is only one monster."

"That's one of the great things of Sogyo no Kotowari. It can counts as two monsters." Jushiro said. "The price of paying this card is that I have to give up 400LP." Sogyo no Kotowari came back on the field, but he got shocked from the summoning and his points dropped down 1500.

"Didn't you understand me? Your life points have to be higher than mine to avoid the effects of my trap card." Gin said.

"I heard you. That's why I'm going to end this now." Jushiro said. "Sogyo no Kotowari, attack his Shinso."

"Are you serious? It's much weaker." Gin said.

"Just wait and see." Jushiro said. The twins attacked, but Shinso avoided the lightning and took them both out and Jushiro's life points dropped to 1000.

"You failed, Jushiro." Gin said.

"I don't think so." Jushiro said. "There's still one more effect of my Revival Set. This spell deals damage to you that equals the attack points of the monster that was brought back if it's destroyed. Sogyo no Kotowari had 2200atk points and that's the exact amount you have left."

"What?" Gin said. A blast from the spell came out and blasted Gin and he lost all the life points and was knocked down from it.

"You are like a snake, but people hunt snakes down." Jushiro said. "You are no exception. Your terror has finally come to an end." Aizen saw the duel came to an end and he was left all alone.

"It's over, Aizen." Yamamoto said. All of Aizen's subordinates have been defeated and he saw all the members of the Soul Society were surrounding him. The strangest thing was that he did not look the least bit concern.

"It is over…..for all of you." Aizen said.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto said.

"You truly have no idea who you're up against." Aizen said as he placed his duel disk on his arm and played a single card that enveloped the entire city in a bright light. That's why Aizen wasn't worried. He has yet to reveal his full power.


	32. Duel for Karakura

Ichigo was done with his duel against Ulquiorra. It was sad to see him be turned to dust, but he couldn't help him. He went over to Orihime and held her in his arms.

"I'm glad you're safe. Are you alright?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. They didn't hurt me or anything." Orihime said.

"I meant after seeing that happen to Ulquiorra. He gave up his own life all for Aizen." Ichigo said. Orihime didn't respond. That was the first time someone slipped out of her hand like that. "You know what I think the weird part is. Despite how emotionless he was, I think you had a strong impression on him."

"Ichigo, Orihime!" Both of them looked down the hall and saw all of their friends heading for them.

"Guys! I'm glad to see you were able to make it pass that Yammy." Ichigo said.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Uryu said.

"I am thanks to Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Ulquiorra's out of the picture. All that's left to do is get out of here and stop Aizen." Ichigo said. "Does anyone know how we can get back?"

"We looked around, but we can't find anything." Renji said.

"Byakuya, you and the others got here from a machine Mayuri invented. Do you have a way for us to get back?" Rukia asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Unohana said and held out a small box with a button. "I managed to snag this from Mayuri. Although I don't think he will be pleased once he realizes it."

"What is that thing?" Ichigo said.

"All I have to do is press the button and throw it. It will create a path for us to go back to Karakura Town." Unohana said. "The problem is that it can only take two people. Mayuri Kurosuchi has the rest. Ichigo, shall we be going."

"You and me, Miss Unohana?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. We have reason to believe that you just might be the one to defeat Aizen." Unohana said. "I am going with you to treat the injured."

"She speaks the truth." Byakuya said. "You're Zangetsu as well as the power you have with it might be the only thing that can defeat Sosuke Aizen. You are needed in Karakura Town."

"What about the rest of you?" Ichigo said.

"We'll be right behind you to help you take him down. You need to go." Rukia said.

"We should get going." Unohana said. She pressed the button and tossed the box with the black path that Aizen's subordinates use has opened up.

"Ichigo, please be careful." Orihime said. Ichigo gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before departing.

"I will. I'll stop him." Ichigo said and ran right inside with Unohana. The hopes of two worlds rest in his hands. Ichigo and Unohana raced across the dark path. "Miss Unohana, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Unohana said.

"Why do you think I'm the one to defeat Aizen?" Ichigo said. "Doesn't the Soul Society hold many powerful duelists?"

"That might be true, but a majority of them use their brains when it comes to their dueling." Unohana said. "You, on the other hand, follow your instincts. That allowed you to defeat a powerful duelist like Kenpachi Zeraki and a tactical duelist like Byakuya Kuchiki. On top of that, you are able to perform unitetion evolution. Your Zangetsu Moon's ability could just be what you need to defeat Aizen."

"Not just that. I've got something else." Ichigo said. "I used it in my duel against Ulquiorra. He's called Zangetsu Final."

"Zangetsu Final?" Unohana said.

"You'll see what it can do soon enough. I can see the exit coming." Ichigo said. They saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel, but it was not a good light. They came to Karakura Town, but there was a bright light that practically blinded them. When they were able to see again, hey saw Aizen and all the members of the Soul Society were on the ground.

"It's been a while." Aizen said. He turned around to face him. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Aizen was able to defeat everyone. Ichigo never knew he could be this dangerous. "I should have known you would find a way to return, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said as Aizen turned around to face him.

"Did you really do all of this?" Ichigo said.

"You mean take down all the members of the Soul Society? My servants did soften them up, but it was child's play." Aizen said. "I can see by the look on your face that you were able to rescue Orihime Inoue. I can also see that all of your friends have been able to escape with their lives."

"Yeah. I saved her and all my friends were able to escape." Ichigo said. "I'm only here for one reason and that's to stop you once and for all."

"My deck far surpasses yours and, as you can see, what was left of the Soul Society. What makes you think you even have a chance against me?" Aizen said.

"I don't know what the odds are, but someone has to stop you." Ichigo said. "It's because I have to beat you is why I'm here. For the sake of everyone, you're going down."

"Very well. I accept your challenge." Aizen said. Both of them activated their duel disks while Unohana attended to the wounded. The fate of an entire city lies in this duel and so does the fate of two worlds.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and had 4000LP.

"I'll start." Ichigo said. "I'm summoning my Underworld Guardian." His guardian came on the field and had 1300def points. "That's all I'm going to do for this turn."

'What is he doing? He needs his full power if he wishes to defeat Aizen.' Unohana thought.

"Are you relying on Underworld Guardian's ability to keep your safe?" Aizen said. "I'm afraid that won't help you. This is not the time for you to be drawing a bad hand."

'We'll see about that. I have to watch carefully for what he does and strike at the right moment.' Ichigo thought.

"Allow me to show you what someone of my caliber is capable of. I draw" Aizen said. "I'll start by activating Transcending Metamorphosis. If I give up 1000LP at the end of my turn, I can summon two monsters from my deck."

"Two monsters at once?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. I summon Transcendent Cerberus and Transcendent Charon." Aizen said. A three headed dog and an old man in a cloak came on the field with Cerberus having 1800atk points and Charon having 1700. "I activate Transcending Fusion. This allows me to fuse two of my Transcendent monsters if I give away 1000LP at the end of this turn."

"He's giving away 2000LP and he can fusion summon?" Ichigo said.

"I fuse Transcendent Cerberus and Transcendent Charon." Aizen said and the two began to fuse together. "Guider of the afterlife and guardian of the gate. These two together will seal your fate. I fusion summon Transcendent Being Hades." A purple being in a purple aura wearing black cape came on the field and had 3500atk points. "I'm not finished. I play a second Transcending Metamorphosis."

"Another one?!" Ichigo said.

"That's right. I summon Transcendent Siren and the, tuner monster, Transcendent Hippocamp." Aizen said a mermaid with 1400atk points and a horse with a fish's tail that had 2000atk points came on the field.

"Did he say tuner?" Ichigo said.

"I did. I tune level six Hippocamp with level four Siren." Aizen said. Hippocamp became six green circles and surrounded Siren as she became an outline and turned into four stars. "With the sea's rage, he shall flood the world into a new age. I synchro summon Transcendent Being Poseidon." A blue being in blue energy and carried a trident came from a flash of light and had 3000atk points. "The terror doesn't end." He held another spell.

"Not another Transcending Metamorphosis." Ichigo said.

"It is. I activate it so I can summon Transcendent Epimetheus and Prometheus." Aizen said. Two giants rose on the field in blue like armor. Epimetheus was covered in orange energy and Prometheus was covered in green energy. Both of them had 2900atk points. "Now, I overlay Transcendent Epimetheus and Prometheus to build the overlay network." A yellow and black rip opened up in the ground and both the giants became yellow energy and dived inside. "With command of sky for judgment, his lightning is just a fragment. I xyz summon Transcendent Being Zeus." The final monster was a yellow being with a lightning shaped scepter and had 4000atk points.

"I can't believe he can summon three different ways!" Ichigo said.

"I'm going to activate one final spell." Aizen said. "I activate Transcendent Regenerate. If I remove my four spell cards from play, all the damage I would have taken is added to my life points instead of them being taken away."

"That means his life points will be doubled." Ichigo said. Aizen's life points went up to 8000. Aizen is a force to be reckoned with. What other terrors does he hold?

To Be Continued….


	33. Gods of Transcendent

The duel that would decide everything has begun, but it's not looking good for Ichigo. He had all his life points, but only had Underworld Guardian to protect him at 1300def points. Aizen had 8000LP and had three powerful monsters. The fusion, Transcendent Being Hades with 3500atk points. The synchro, Transcendent Being Poseidon with 3000atk points. The xyz, Transcendent Being Zeus at 4000atk points.

"I can't believe he was able to pull off three different forms of summoning. He was even able to do it in one turn." Ichigo said.

"That's right." Aizen said. "Everything fell into place. You stand face with three beings that represent three gods of the Olympians from Greek mythology who also happen to be brothers. You don't have a chance of defeating all three. I'm disappointed. I thought you would have put more of a fight."

"It's not over." Ichigo said.

"I say it is." Aizen said. "I activate Transcendent Being Hades special ability. He's able to remove all your monsters and send them to the grave." Black flames covered Ichigo's field and his guardian was destroyed. "Hades other ability puts one monster from my graveyard back in my deck for each destroyed monster. I think I'll chose my Transcendent Prometheus." His monster came back and he put it in his deck. "Transcendent Being Zeus' ability also activates. When a card on your field is destroyed, you lose half of your life points if I use one overlay unit."

"Half?!" Ichigo said. Zeus had an overlay unit enter his scepter and lightning strike down on Ichigo and the power was too much for him as his life points dropped to 2000.

"That looked like it hurt." Aizen said. "Again, I say I was hoping you would be more of a challenge. Transcendent Being Poseidon, end this duel here." Poseidon reached out for Ichigo with his trident.

"I guess the now is the perfect time to play this." Ichigo said. "I activate the spell card, Crossing of Boundaries. Since you destroyed Underworld Guardian by a card affect, I'm able to use this spell. This spell will stop your direct attacks." A blast of wind kept Poseidon back.

"That card would have saved you if it weren't for the fact that I had Zeus." Aizen said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said.

"It's simple." Aizen said. "Hades is immune to the effects of monsters. Poseidon is immune to the effects of traps. However, Zeus is immune to spells, traps, and monsters."

"Zeus can still attack?!" Ichigo said.

"Yes, but I don't think I will attack with him." Aizen said.

"Why not?" Ichigo said.

"I would much rather see how far you've come." Aizen said. "I want to see your strength and have you attack me. That's from scientific point of view. From a duelist point of view, I have a quick-play spell myself. I'm activating Transcendent Insertion. If I have a failed attack, this spell will end the battle. It also means trouble for you. If the next card you draw is not the same as the last card you activated, you have to skip your turn."

'That means, if I don't draw a spell, I'm done for.' Ichigo thought.

"Now, I activate Poseidon's ability." Aizen said.

"When is his turn going to end?" Ichigo complained.

"All Poseidon does is add all the spell and trap cards in my deck to my hand. That means I regain my entire hand." Aizen said as all his spells came back.

"This is not good. He set everything so that Ichigo can't fight back." Unohana said.

"This is where I end my turn." Aizen said.

"Finally." Ichigo said as he got ready to draw. 'I don't have anything to stop those gods again. If I don't draw a spell, this is it. I'm not going to let that bother me. I have to keep believing that I can win. Even if I draw a spell, my only chance to survive his next turn is to get rid of Zeus.' He thought.

"Are you ready to admit your demise?" Aizen said.

"Never to the like of you." Ichigo said and he drew his card that happened to be a spell. "Perfect. I activate the spell, Reverse Card. This spell puts all the cards in our hands back into our decks. Then we get to the same amount of cards we put back in our decks. The good news is that I can choose any of the cards as long as they aren't the same ones I put back in. The bad news is that so can you."

"I guess I should thank you for that, but it's futile. You don't have anything in your deck that can help you." Aizen said. They put the cards back and drew new cards.

"Don't be so sure about that." Ichigo said. "I summon my Ghost Sword Warrior." A ghost in armor came up and had 1300atk points. "Next, I'm activating Twice the Element to summon another dark attribute monster. I summon Twin Sword Slayer." His swordsman came on the field and had 1600atk points. "Now, I unite my dark attribute, level three Ghost Sword Warrior with level four Twin Sword Slayer." Both of them became dark energy and started to merge together. "I unite summon Chaos Machete." A warrior covered in white armor that carried a large sword shaped like a machete and a regular sized machete with both of them white came on the field and had 2800atk points. "I'm not stopping there. I'm activating Release Power. This spell allows me to use a trap from my hand and the trap I choose is Non-Zero. Non-Zero makes my monster have same amount of attack points as the strongest monster on your field."

"That can't be!" Aizen said.

"It is. That means my Chaos Machete gains all of Zeus' attack points." Ichigo said and his monster's attack points rose to 4000. "Chaos Machete, take down Transcendent Being Zeus. Go, **Chaos Decapitation**. Since Zeus isn't a unite monster, he won't survive." Chaos Machete flew up to Zeus and sliced him down as he was destroyed. "I'm also going to use his special ability. One unite unit would allow him to attack a second time, but I'll use both to take out both of your monsters." Both units entered his weapons and he attacked Poseidon and Hades with Aizen's life points dropping to 6500.

"Interesting. He found a way to outplay the gods in just one turn." Aizen said. He noticed that Chaos Machete turned white to black. "Why did your monster change color?"

"That's simple. He's not called Chaos Machete for nothing. If you attack him when he has no unite units, your monster will end up being destroyed whether it's a unite monster or not." Ichigo said. "I'll end my turn. Since it's the end of my turn, Chaos Machete's points return to normal." Machete's points dropped back down to 2800atk points.

"Then it's my turn." Aizen said as he drew his next card. "I really should thank you for letting me choose my cards from that spell you played earlier. I'll summon Transcendent Chimera." A lion with a goat and dragon head and snake tail came on the field and had 1600atk points. "Next, his special ability allows me to summon a second 'Transcendent' beast monster from my hand. I summon Transcendent Minotaur." A man with a bull head came on the field and had 1900atk points. "I'm also going to play the spell known as Exceed Evolution. This changes my monsters to a different attribute and adds one level. I'll turn both of my monsters to the dark attribute and make them a level five."

"What's it going to be this time? Is he going to unite summon or xyz summon?" Ichigo said.

"I'll humbly show you right now. I unite my level five, dark attribute Minotaur and Chimera." The two of them became dark energy and joined together. "I unite summon Kyoka Suigetsu." A white being descend to the ground with the entire body covered in a white substance with four sections around the waist and had butterfly like wings and had 3000atk points. "Kyoka Suigetsu, destroy Chaos Machete."

"Why is he attacking? I told him of Chaos Machete's ability." Ichigo said.

" **Reality Disrupter**." Aizen said. Kyoka Suigetsu held up its arm and its hand unleashed a bright flash. Chaos Machete was trapped in crystal like orb and caused an explosion and it looked like Kyoka Suigetsu exploded as well. Ichigo's points dropped down to 1800.

"I've got you. Chaos Machete's ability destroyed Kyoka Suigetsu." Ichigo said.

"Don't be so sure." Aizen said and his monster was still standing.

"What? I don't understand. How can it still be standing?" Ichigo said.

'This is not good. Kyoka Suigetsu is Aizen's best monster, but all of its secrets have not been revealed.' Unohana thought. What secrets is this card holding?

To Be Continued…


	34. Aizen's Fall

Ichigo's duel against Aizen was not looking good for him. Aizen had 6500LP and his Kyoka Suigetsu out on the field with it having 3000atk points. Ichigo was left defenseless and had 1800LP remaining.

"I don't understand. Chaos Machete should have destroyed that thing with him. How can it still be standing?" Ichigo said.

"It's Kyoka Suigetsu's ability. It can't be destroyed no matter what you throw at it." Aizen said.

"It can't be destroyed? There's no way that can be for real." Ichigo said.

"It is and he holds more secrets." Aizen said. "I'm more than glad to explain them to you. For one, it is also unaffected by any of your monster's special abilities. Also, if you attack it, I can use one unite unit to have that monster destroy something else."

"Why would you tell me all of its abilities?" Ichigo said.

"It's because I know the outcome. No matter what you try, destruction is all that awaits you." Aizen said. While they were dueling, all members of the Soul Society were regaining consciousness.

"Unohana, what is happening?" Yamamoto said.

"You can see for yourself." Unohana said and they all saw the duel that was happening.

"When did Ichigo get back?" Shunsui said.

"I don't know, but things are not looking good. He's losing." Sajin said.

"I knew it was a mistake to leave this to him alone." Sui-Feng said.

"Do not underestimate him. He still has a chance to win." Toshiro said.

"It is your move, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said.

"Here I go." Ichigo said as he placed his hand on his deck. 'That monster of his is dangerous. I have to get rid of it and I only have one monster that can help me do that. I just need to draw the right card to get it on the field.' He thought and drew his card. "I'll be summoning Soul Seizer in attack mode." His cloaked magician came on the field with 1500atk points. "Next, I'm activating the Treasure Giving spell card. Since Soul Seizer is a level four, I get to draw four cards." He drew cards and it had what he needed.

'I have a feeling I know what he's trying to do.' Aizen said.

"I use Soul Seizer's ability. That means that I can use a spell in my graveyard and I choose to use Twice the Element." Ichigo said. "I summon my Reaper of Spirits." His reaper came on the field with 1700atk points. "Now, I'll unite Reaper of Spirits with Soul Seizer to unite summon Zangetsu." The two of them turned to energy and joined and brought Zangetsu on the field with 2500atk points.

"Just as I thought. You couldn't wait to bring out your best." Aizen said.

"I'm not done yet. Go, unitetion evolution!" The vortex in the ground opened and Zangetsu went in. "Appear, Zangetsu Moon!" Zangetsu Moon came on the field and had 2500atk points.

"Have you forgotten what I said? Kyoka Suigetsu is unaffected by any of your monster's abilities." Aizen said. "Zangetsu Moon can't nullify Suigetsu's power of invincibility."

"I know, but I can still deal some damage. I equip Zangetsu Moon with Inner Strength Mask." The white and red mask appeared on Zangetsu's face and his attack points went up to 3500. "Thanks to my mask, the damage will be doubled. Zangetsu Moon, attack his Kyoka Suigetsu with **Moon Fang Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu unleashed the fang shaped blast from his sword.

"Pathetic." Aizen said. "You clearly misunderstood my Kyoka Suigetsu's power. I use one unite unit." One of the units went into the monster's chest. "So now, your monster will be destroying something else."

"What? You don't have any other cards on your field." Ichigo said.

"Who said anything about my field?" Aizen said. Zangetsu's attack was stopped and the mask shattered with its attack points dropping to 2500.

"You destroyed one of mine." Ichigo said.

"Correct. I can select any card on the field with that ability." Aizen said.

"This isn't good. Aizen is perfectly countering everything Ichigo does." Jushiro said.

"If Ichigo doesn't prevail, this could be the end." Yamamoto said.

"I'll place two face downs and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"It's my move." Aizen said. "I'll play the spell known as Break of God's Boundaries. This spell allows me to use the power of any card from either of our graveyards. I'll use the power of your spell, Release Power."

"Not good. That means you can use a trap from your hand." Ichigo said.

"I activate the trap known as Forbidden Black Coffin." Aizen said. "If I skip my battle phase, I can destroy one monster on your field and remove it from play. Say farewell to Zangetsu Moon." A black box trapped Zangetsu Moon and it was pierced with crosses. When it burst apart, Zangetsu Moon was gone.

"No." Ichigo said.

"I'm not done. Unitetion evolution!" Aizen said. Kyoka Suigetsu dived into the ortex and it caused an explosion of bright light. "Rise, Kyoka Suigetsu Eternal." His monster now had four sets of wings with skulls on each one. It had long black hair and a black skull face with three eyes. Its attack points was at 3000atk points.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo said.

"My ultimate beast. Kyoka Suigetsu in its true form. It holds the same invincible ability as its last form and any card it destroys will be removed from play." Aizen said. "I use its special ability. If I use all the unite units it holds, I can reduce your life points to just one." All its unite units entered the skulls on its wings. Each one fired a destructive blast that caused a massive explosion that Ichigo got caught in and his life points dropped down to 1. When the explosion settled, he was on the ground. "I think I'll end my turn." Ichigo remained on the ground. "Can you hear me? Admit your defeat. It is useless to defy a god."

"You think you're a god?" Ichigo said as he tried to get up.

"I'm surprise that you can get up." Aizen said. "I suppose it's time I tell you my ambition. You never figured it out. You see, there's this place, think of it as a throne that no one fills. Not you, not me, not you, not even the gods. I've decided to take that throne for myself."

"As what? Some sort of king?" Ichigo said.

"More like a being that is equal to, if not more powerful, than a god." Aizen said. "They say that there's a special force that controls our lives. I will not be used as someone's worker. I shall change the world. I will decide how the world will be."

"How is that any different from now?" Ichigo said as he got back on his feet. "You used and manipulated everyone. You don't even care who you sacrificed. We're nothing, but puppets to you, aren't we. Well, I'm not going to put up with it." The top of his card began to glow and he drew it and it was just the card he needed.

"There's nothing you can do that can save you." Aizen said.

"That's what you think. I'm activating Dimension Unity." Ichigo said. "This trap allows me to unite summon with monsters in my graveyard if I remove them from play. The unite monster can even be in my graveyard. I unite Soul Seizer and Reaper of Spirits one more time to bring back Zangetsu." The energy flew out of his duel disk and joined to bring Zangetsu.

"It failed once, it will fail again." Aizen said.

"Not this time. You're the one who is finished, Aizen." Ichigo said.

"Don't talk as if you already won." Aizen said.

"You're about to see. I activate, Final Moon." Ichigo said. Zangetsu was placed in a white orb and it exploded. "I summon Zangetsu Final." His new monster appeared and was holding 2500atk points. "I'm not stopping there because I use my other face down, Chains of the Sorrow. This trap can equip itself onto one monster and all of its abilities are negated. Your Kyoka Suigetsu Eternal might be immune to my monsters, but not my traps."

"What? That can't be!" Aizen said and chains wrapped around his monster.

"That means Zangetsu Moon can use his special ability. I'll only need one unite unit to destroy your monster and you lose 1000LP." Ichigo said. One unite unit entered Zangetsu Moon's hand and his black flames appeared in his hands. " **Moonless Night**." His monster swung down and the black wave destroyed Aizen's monster and his life points dropped down to 5500.

"Nice try, but I'm still standing. Even if you use a direct attack, I'll still have 3000LP remaining. You've lost." Aizen said.

"I still have one card in my hand to play." Ichigo said. "I play, Night of Finals. This card allows Zangetsu Final to gain the attack points of the last monster that was destroyed. That was yours." Zangetsu's attack points climbed all the way to 6500.

"This can't be happening!" Aizen said.

"Zangetsu Final, end his reign of terror once and for all!" Ichigo shouted. Zangetsu Final swung the black flames one more time and blasted Aizen as he lost all of his life points and Ichigo claimed victory.

"Did he just win?" Yamamoto said.

"He did!" Jushiro said.

"That's right, I won!" Ichigo shouted with pride. Aizen wasn't willing to accept defeat.

"No, I refuse to be defeated." Aizen said, but a foot kept him down. He looked to see it was Kenpachi.

"Don't even think about it." Kenpachi said.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo saw all of the others made it back. Orihime ran right to him and kissed his lips.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Orihime said.

"We missed all the action. You could have left a few rounds for us." Renji said.

"It's not my fault you took so long to get here." Ichigo said.

"So what's going to happen to Aizen?" Rukia said.

"He'll be locked away. Possible for life for his crimes." Byakuya said.

"That's good to hear." Ichigo said. "Maybe he can get some therapy. Now that this is over with, who's up for a duel?"

"A duel? You want to have one now?" Uryu said.

"Yeah. Our world is still here and Aizen is no more. Come on, let's duel!" Ichigo shouted. Aizen has fallen and the world is safe from his command. Ichigo might have won, but who knows what lies ahead in the future.


End file.
